


Чем заняться мертвецу в Эдо

by Korue



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Character Death, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: Хиджикате не повезло пережить конец света.Предупреждения: альтановый постапокалипсис, почти-все-умерлиВычитка: Seliamar





	Чем заняться мертвецу в Эдо

Хиджиката Тоширо был человеком прагматичным, даже приземлённым. Он не любил стихи, не искал лунного кролика, его воображения хватало только на мечты о Майолэнде. И он никогда не понимал смысл выражения «живые позавидуют мёртвым», ведь пока ты жив, ты можешь что-то изменить, а для покойника всё уже кончено.  
Чтобы понять смысл этой фразы, ему понадобился конец света.

Хиджиката хорошо запомнил тот миг – миг собственной беспомощности.  
Всю жизнь он тренировался, оттачивая рефлексы, доводя их до совершенства, и втайне гордился скоростью своей реакции. Но в самый решающий момент выучка и опыт куда-то подевались, и он застыл, как зелёный новобранец, не в силах пошевелиться. Стоял столбом и смотрел на белую кляксу взрыва, расцветающую над Эдо.  
– Хиджиката-сан! – закричал кто-то.  
Белый свет вдруг разом растёкся по всему небу, а за ним с большим опозданием докатился рокот взрыва. Земля вздыбилась бешеной лошадью, и больше Хиджиката не видел ничего.  
Он пришёл в себя в темноте и какое-то время лежал, медленно моргая, скованный одуряющей слабостью. Что случилось? Он не помнил.  
Что-то светило в глаза, вынуждая щуриться. Где он? Где остальные?  
«Хиджиката-сан!»  
Фантомный крик запоздало ударил по ушам, Хиджиката вскинулся и – взвыл от боли. Болело всё, даже ногти и корни волос, в груди остро кололо при каждом вдохе, правую руку пронизывала тянущая, выламывающая кости боль, глаза резало, сухое горло пекло, а ноги… ноги он просто не чувствовал. Накатил холодный липкий страх, паника подступила волной тошноты.  
«Успокойся, – сказал себе Хиджиката, – дыши, думай».  
Дышать было больно, думать – тяжело.  
Медленно вдыхая и выдыхая, он заставил себя успокоиться и оценить ситуацию. Правая рука сломана, позвоночник, возможно, тоже – тут пришлось закусить губу, пережидая новый приступ паники, восстановить дыхание и думать дальше. Левая рука была относительно цела, он мог пошевелить пальцами, но не мог ею двигать, что-то давило сверху, и Хиджиката хорошо понимал, что в его положении лучше не делать резких движений: завал, под которым он лежал, мог обрушиться. Скопление каких-то чёрных то ли камней, то ли бетонных блоков, хаотично наваленных сверху, выглядело ненадёжно. Между ними, ровно над лицом Хиджикаты, образовался зазор – узкая изломанная щель, сквозь которую он видел белёсое небо. Хиджиката всматривался в него с жадностью – кто знает, возможно, это было последнее, что он видит в жизни.  
Он оборвал своего внутреннего пессимиста и постарался мыслить здраво. Кондо-сан вскоре позвонит ему, не получит ответа, забеспокоится и прикажет запеленговать сигнал. Его найдут, надо подождать всего несколько часов.  
«Хиджиката-сан!»  
Хиджиката вздрогнул, тело отозвалось вспышкой боли, но он не заметил, вспоминая.  
Белая вспышка. Кто-то успел крикнуть, но Хиджиката просто стоял и смотрел, как она накрывает центр Эдо, где остались Кондо-сан и Сого, Шинсенгуми, старик и принцесса, Тэцу и Нобумэ, Гинтоки и его детишки – все. Тодо среагировал быстрее, он в одно мгновение оказался рядом, ударил локтем в грудь, сбив с ног, и прыгнул сверху.  
– Тодо?..  
Губы шевельнулись, он не услышал своего голоса.  
Они все, как с нарастающим ужасом понял Хиджиката, они все бросились к нему, закрывая от взрыва живым щитом. Его отряд, его люди.  
– Тодо… – движение губ отдавалось болью в сухой, стянутой коже, попытка говорить заставляла перехваченное горло сокращаться, но вместо имени получился только бессвязный стон. – Шимада… Нагиса… Кацуки…  
Он повторял их имена, беззвучно, упрямо, понимая, что никто не откликнется, что завал, под которым он лежит, на самом деле…  
Хиджиката закусил губу, зажмурился и попытался взять себя в руки. Не время раскисать. Они погибли, чтобы он выжил, он должен выбраться, обязан – чтобы их жертва не оказалась напрасной. Он должен выбраться и идти… Куда?  
Наверное, это была защитная реакция психики – что до него так медленно доходило, и Хиджиката только сейчас осознал то, что понял ещё тогда, в момент взрыва, то, что заставило его застыть, забыв обо всём.  
Ему некуда было идти. Грёбаные аманто всё-таки смогли настроить свою супер-пушку и выстрелили прямо в центре Эдо. А все, кого он знал и любил, в тот момент находились именно в центре Эдо – сражались с ято. Шиноби сообщили об отряде шинра, засевшем в здании больницы, и Хиджиката, взяв с собой двадцать бойцов, отправился проверить информацию. И только поэтому остался жив. А все остальные…  
Он откинул голову, приложившись затылком так сильно, что слёзы потекли по щекам.  
У него сломан позвоночник. Он не сможет выбраться, и помощь не придёт. Никто ему не позвонит, не станет отслеживать по сигналу телефона. Никто ему никогда больше не позвонит, ни Кондо-сан, чтобы пожаловаться на неприступность Шимуры Отаэ, ни Сого, чтобы ляпнуть очередную гадость, ни даже кучерявый придурок, чтобы попросить в долг. Их нет. Никого из них больше нет. Они погибли, и его даже не было вместе с ними. Кто-то другой находился рядом с Кондо-саном, пытался прикрыть от взрыва – делал работу Хиджикаты. Но там, в эпицентре, им было не спастись.  
Хиджиката закричал. Рот наполнился кровью, а он кричал, без слов, просто выл от боли, которая не имела ничего общего с ранами, кричал, пока хватало сил.  
Наверное, он потерял сознание или просто выпал из реальности, потому что не помнил больше ничего до того момента, когда услышал голос:  
– Эй, там.  
Хиджиката с трудом вынырнул из вязкого тёмного забытья.  
Кто-то смотрел на него: в узком просвете виднелись глаз и часть лица. Хиджиката попытался ответить, но только беззвучно шевельнул запёкшимися губами.  
– Интересно.  
Лицо пропало. Хиджиката хотел окликнуть человека, но сил не осталось, его снова начало утягивать в омут забытья, когда завал над ним вдруг зашевелился. Что-то проволокли по земле. Звук рвущейся ткани, падение тяжёлого тела. По лицу шлёпнуло что-то твёрдое, круглое, скатилось на землю с тихим стуком. Пуговица, понял он, пуговица с чьей-то формы. От этой мысли затошнило.  
– Ещё не умер?  
Хиджиката приоткрыл глаза, сощурился на яркое небо. Зрение расплывалось, и он не мог разглядеть того, кто склонялся над ним, только светлую кожу, и волосы, блестящие на солнце, и улыбку, такую сияющую и яркую, ярче неба.  
– Вот и хорошо.  
Его подхватили под руки. Хиджиката бы закричал, если бы мог, но дыхание прервалось, боль захлестнула с головой, и он снова отключился.  
Пришёл в себя уже на земле – он лежал на спине, его спаситель сидел рядом и делал что-то – не было сил даже повернуться и посмотреть, что.  
– Луч…ше… убе… й…  
Эти жалкие звуки высосали из него последние крохи энергии. Хиджиката представил, как его закатают в гипс – в лучшем случае, а в худшем просто привяжут к доске, – как он будет гнить без нормальной врачебной помощи, и либо умрёт в муках, либо останется калекой, и каждый день, каждый час этой жалкой жизни будет помнить о том, что нарушил Устав Шинсенгуми и пережил своего командира.  
– У… бей…  
В ответ он услышал смешок.  
– У меня есть идея получше.  
Его спаситель придвинулся ближе, и теперь Хиджиката увидел, что тот обнажён. Белая, не запятнанная копотью и кровью кожа как будто светилась изнутри, золотистые волосы рассыпались по плечам – это существо просто не могло быть обычным человеком.  
– Ты… бог?  
Снова мелодичный смех.  
– А ты забавный.  
Существо простёрло над ним белую руку с длинными пальцами, и Хиджиката ощутил, как на губы капает что-то тёплое, солоноватое, знакомое.  
– Пей из неё, ибо сие есть Кровь Моя.  
Хиджиката попытался отвернуться, но его схватили за подбородок, надавили, вынуждая приоткрыть рот.  
– Пей, – повелительно произнесли над ухом. – Сегодня ты не умрёшь.  
Как Хиджиката и думал, бог был жесток.

Он проснулся в больничной палате. Этот белый потолок, стены, выкрашенные в предположительно позитивный, а на деле наводящий тоску зелёный цвет, и запах антисептиков, который не мог развеять даже лёгкий ветерок из раскрытого окна, ни с чем было не спутать.  
Целую секунду Хиджиката лежал спокойно, сонно прикидывая, кого поставили дежурить у его палаты, хотя, конечно, главное, чтобы не Сого. Целую очень долгую секунду, а затем воспоминания вернулись, и он подскочил, хватая ртом воздух. Взрыв, завал из тел, боль… много боли.  
Хиджиката замер, понимая, что сейчас ему не больно. Медленно он поднял правую руку, задумчиво сжал кулак – не больно. С затаённым страхом попробовал пошевелить пальцами ног, и ему это удалось без труда.  
Но он же помнил свою агонию, он был при смерти… а потом появился тот человек… тот не-человек. Хиджиката вцепился в волосы. Он ничего не понимал. Быть может, ему это приснилось, и сейчас в дверь заглянет Кондо-сан? Быть может, наоборот – он по-прежнему лежит под трупами своих людей, а умирающее сознание подбрасывает такие вот мирные картины?  
Или он просто сошёл с ума.  
Придерживая голову руками – словно боялся, что она вот-вот взорвётся от сумбурных мыслей, – Хиджиката огляделся.  
Палата только на первый взгляд казалась обычной, теперь же он отметил и выключенный, несмотря на сгустившиеся сумерки, свет, и пустую стойку для капельницы. Хиджиката ещё раз посмотрел на свои руки – голые. И, судя по ощущениям, под одеялом он тоже был обнажён. Неудивительно, что с него сняли грязную порванную форму, но почему не переодели в больничную робу?  
Хиджиката взялся за одеяло, рывком откинул в сторону и потрясённо выдохнул. Даже в полумраке видно было, что на нём живого места нет – всё тело оказалось покрыто коркой грязи и крови. Значит, ему ничего не приснилось, он действительно был тяжело ранен и чуть не погиб. Но как он смог так быстро исцелиться?  
Он посидел немного, собираясь с мыслями, потом встал с кровати. Никто не собирался приносить ему информацию на блюдечке, никакое мутировавшее животное с кольцами на ушах не рвалось сообщить, что он избранный, и если он хотел разобраться в происходящем, то должен был всё сделать сам.  
В шкафчике не нашлось одежды, и Мурамаса тоже пропал. Хиджиката взял стойку для капельницы, снял секции с колёсиками и держателями и получил длинную стальную палку с зауженным верхом – осовремененный вариант копья. Вот так, с голым задом, зато во всеоружии, он вышел в коридор.

Здесь было ещё темнее. Хиджиката огляделся: слева коридор пересекался с другим, там всё тонуло в темноте, а вот справа он выводил в какое-то более светлое помещение. Хиджиката направился туда.  
По дороге он заглянул в несколько палат, но все они пустовали, прямо как в компьютерной игре. Какой-то намёк на жизнь обнаружился только в большом помещении, где сходились сразу несколько коридоров. Здесь размещалась стойка медсестры, а за ней на боку валялся стул, на котором так и осталась висеть вязаная кофта. Беспорядочно рассыпавшиеся по столу записи пропитались чаем из опрокинутой кружки. Хиджиката хотел обойти стойку, но вовремя остановился, заметив блеск стекла на полу: высокое окно оказалось разбито. Теперь он понял то, что мог бы заметить раньше при нормальном освещении: окно в его палате, и, должно быть, во всех остальных тоже разбило взрывной волной. Конструкция больницы выдерживала восьмибалльное землетрясение, выдержала и взрыв, но тряхнуло, наверное, знатно. Так и подмывало выглянуть в окно, но он не мог подойти ближе из-за осколков. Пришлось выбрать любой из трёх коридоров и идти дальше.  
Палаты он уже не проверял, заглядывая только в те, где двери и так были распахнуты – везде царила пустота, где-то валялись брошенные вещи и опрокинутая мебель. Хиджиката чувствовал себя героем дорамы, который вышел из комы и узнал, что все люди вокруг превратились в зомби.  
Он как раз решил поискать какую-нибудь одежду в палатах, когда до него донёсся шум.  
Хиджиката замер, вслушиваясь. Звук был знакомый – щелчки по пластику, то громкие, то тихие, и ещё гул, как если бы что-то тяжёлое каталось по полу. А потом он услышал голос; ошибки быть не могло – кто-то там, впереди, издал радостное восклицание.  
Крепче перехватив стойку для капельницы, Хиджиката направился к источнику звука.  
Коридор вывел его в комнату отдыха – небольшое помещение, заставленное мягкими креслами и цветами в кадках, которые сейчас валялись на боку, рассыпав по полу землю вперемешку с битым стеклом, журналами и книгами, ссыпавшимися с полок и перевёрнутых столиков. Хиджиката едва заметил эти подробности, сосредоточив всё внимание на единственном человеке в комнате.  
Тот склонялся над столом с пинболом, ничего не замечая, полностью поглощённый игрой. Щёлкал рычагами, азартно гоняя шарик по полю, переминался с ноги на ногу, хрустя подошвами кроссовок по стеклу, то недовольно цокал языком, то издавал победный клич – развлекался так, словно не находился посреди брошенной больницы в уничтоженном городе. Хиджикате не понадобилось много времени, чтобы понять – это и был его спаситель. Пусть тот надел чёрные джинсы и майку, но светлые волосы, бледная кожа и голос – этот голос накрепко засел в памяти.  
– Какого чёрта? – хрипло спросил Хиджиката.  
Он никогда не отличался хорошими манерами.  
Человек коротко оглянулся через плечо.  
– Очнулся, – произнёс равнодушно. – Поздравляю с возвращением в ад.  
Он наконец оставил игру и окинул Хиджикату долгим взглядом.  
– Неплохо смотришься, но всё же советую одеться. Дальше по коридору ординаторская, думаю, сумеешь себе что-нибудь подобрать. Но сначала помойся.  
– Ты, – медленно выговорил Хиджиката.  
Он знал этого человека. Видел на смазанных торопливых фото – лицо везде получалось не в фокусе, но не узнать его было невозможно.  
– Уцуро.  
Тот вскинул брови вроде бы в удивлении, но его голос оставался спокойным и равнодушным.  
– Так ты меня знаешь. Впрочем, неудивительно, ты же из Шинсенгуми.  
Он снова склонился над пинболом и запустил шарик.  
– Ты… – Хиджиката шагнул вперёд, опираясь на стойку для капельницы, – это ты всех убил, ублюдок!  
– Ты нравился мне больше, когда называл меня богом.  
Шарик проскочил мимо мишени и скатился обратно к старту. Уцуро недовольно цыкнул и повернулся к Хиджикате.  
– И я никого не убивал, – добавил он холодно, – если хочешь кого-то винить, вини Порохового принца.  
Хиджиката упрямо мотнул головой.  
– Это ты всё подстроил, всех стравил, – он сделал ещё два шага.  
Уцуро пожал плечами со скучающим видом. Хиджиката подошёл к нему вплотную.  
– Из-за тебя погибло столько людей.  
– Мне всё равно, – по голосу было слышно, что он не врёт, ему и правда всё равно. – Я не стремился убивать людей, моя цель заключалась в другом. Если тебя это утешит, своей цели я не достиг.  
Хиджиката ударил его стойкой снизу вверх. Получилось застать врасплох – Уцуро не ожидал удара, его голова мотнулась назад, Хиджиката добавил прямой в челюсть, подставил подножку, опрокинул на пол и рухнул сверху, не давая опомниться. Перекрутил стойку в руке и воткнул острый конец ему в шею.  
От силы удара верхняя секция отделилась от стойки, застряв в шее Уцуро, кровь окатила Хиджикату, как струя из душа, он едва успел зажмуриться, наскоро утёрся и посмотрел на лежащее под ним тело. Уцуро дёрнулся раз, другой, затих и… дёрнулся снова.  
С суеверным ужасом Хиджиката наблюдал, как он поднимает руку, выдёргивает секцию из шеи и брезгливо отбрасывает в сторону, как открывает глаза и смотрит в упор, без злости, без каких-либо эмоций, как зомби из фильма ужасов. Вот только он не был нежитью – Хиджиката мог почувствовать тепло его тела сквозь одежду и стук его сердца. Значит, прав был Гинтоки, эту тварь действительно невозможно убить.  
– Ну и что ты наделал? – устало спросил Уцуро. – Мне нравилась эта майка.

Электричество и связь отрубились, но водопровод пока работал, и Хиджиката с наслаждением выкрутил оба крана на полную мощность, подставившись под тугие струи. Он опёрся руками о кафельную стенку и опустил голову, наблюдая за тем, как грязно-розовая вода стекает по ногам и исчезает в сливном отверстии. Вода смывала грязь, кровь и усталость, помогая привести мысли в порядок.  
Значит, сам Уцуро – глава Нараку и один из Тендошу.  
Шинсенгуми даже не подозревали о его существовании до битвы на острове Кокуджо. После Нобумэ кое-что рассказала, а когда они прятались в Киото, Мацудайра сумел добыть ещё сведения, в основном слухи, один нелепее другого, и несколько фотографий. Хиджиката дал себе зарок расспросить Гинтоки подробнее, но подходящего времени не нашлось, а теперь уже было поздно.  
Хиджиката со свистом втянул воздух в лёгкие, взял жидкое мыло с полки и начал мыться. Если бы он хоть на минуту позволил себе задуматься о случившемся, то уже не смог бы думать ни о чём другом. Поэтому он заставил себя сосредоточиться на насущных проблемах. Бессмертный могущественный психопат был проблемой, ещё какой.  
Хиджиката ненавидел Уцуро всей душой, но что он мог сделать с тем, кого нельзя убить? Порубить на куски и отправить в космос на разных космических кораблях?  
Помывшись, он нашёл в ординаторской простую серую юкату и сандалии и почувствовал себя увереннее. Ещё бы обзавестись оружием и сигаретами, и он горы сможет свернуть.  
Уцуро всё так же сидел в комнате отдыха, он вскрыл автомат с закусками и выстроил на столе перед собой целую батарею йогуртов. Уже стемнело, и комната погрузилась в темноту, но он раздобыл где-то несколько фонариков, расставив на столе и полу. В таком освещении он походил на зловещую гадалку из аттракциона ужасов в Санрайз-лэнде.  
Увидев Хиджикату, Уцуро помахал ложечкой:  
– Присоединяйся.  
– Не хочу.  
– Напрасно. Завтра всё прокиснет, и вскоре твоей единственной едой станут консервы.  
Хиджиката скривился, но отвечать не стал. Не нуждайся он в информации, вообще бы не разговаривал с Уцуро.  
– У тебя наверняка накопились вопросы, – проницательно заметил тот, выгребая ложечкой остатки йогурта со стенок банки. – Задавай.  
Хиджиката взял стул, поставил перед столом и сел напротив Уцуро. Посмотрел на йогурты и взял банановый.  
– Почему больница пустует? – спросил он, отклеивая одноразовую ложечку.  
Уцуро приподнял брови – в подсветке фонариков по его лицу поползли тени, как в хреновом ужастике.  
– Это первое, что тебя заинтересовало? Сразу видно, что ты полицейский. – Он открыл новую банку с йогуртом. – Больницу эвакуировали, когда началось вторжение, потом сюда пришли шинра.  
– Где они?  
Уцуро указал ложечкой в пол:  
– В прозекторской. Я не люблю вонь, а там холодно.  
– Ты их всех перебил? – недоверчиво уточнил Хиджиката. – Шинра?  
Уцуро не счёл нужным отвечать.  
Хиджиката зачерпнул йогурт, проглотил и только сейчас понял, что зверски голоден. Следующий вопрос он задал только после нескольких ложек:  
– Что произошло?  
– Почему ты со мной разговариваешь? – Уцуро ответил вопросом на вопрос. – Передумал меня убивать?  
Хиджиката скривился.  
– Не передумал. Но мне нужны ответы на вопросы, а на «окей, Гугл» никто не отзывается.  
Уцуро разглядывал его без интереса, с равнодушным вниманием. Освещение превращало его лицо в гротескную белую маску, и в сочетании с этим холодным взглядом он казался не человеком даже – каменным идолом, которому глупые смертные возносят бесполезные мольбы.  
Хиджиката мысленно дал себе оплеуху. Что за нелепые фантазии – бессмертный или нет, перед ним сидел враг, и только это имело значение.  
– Что случилось? – повторил он отрывисто. – Что ты со мной сделал? Где мой меч?  
– Как много вопросов. – Уцуро аккуратно слизнул йогурт с нижней губы. – Отвечу по порядку. Случилось то, что Пороховой принц, которого я бы назвал Пороховым глупцом, преодолел сопротивление твоих товарищей и сумел сделать выстрел по Эдо. Практически сразу после этого его Звезда смерти взорвалась, так что мы можем называть его покойным Пороховым глупцом.  
Кацура, вспомнил Хиджиката, и тот смешливый болван в очках, и все их люди – они тоже погибли. Ещё с ними был Хитоцубаши Нобунобу, и, пускай его никто бы не стал оплакивать, это значило, что сёгуна у Японии больше нет.  
– Покойный Пороховой глупец, – продолжал Уцуро размеренным тоном учителя, дающего материал под запись, – больше всего мечтал отомстить, поэтому свой единственный выстрел он сделал по вратам альтаны под Терминалом.  
Хиджиката мрачно потыкал ложечкой в йогурт. Он слышал, что планеты, чьи врата альтаны были взорваны, приходили в запустение, но понятия не имел, с чем это связано.  
– И что это значит?  
Уцуро ответил охотно:  
– Это значит, что земная альтана наконец-то свободна и не подчиняется людям. Теперь на Земле наступит эра процветания, флора и фауна будут развиваться, глобальное потепление прекратится, вода, земля и воздух очистятся от паразитов, – он приятно улыбнулся, – я имею в виду людей. В ближайшие несколько десятков лет люди как вид исчезнут с лица планеты.  
Хиджиката выругался.  
– Смотри на это позитивно, – посоветовал Уцуро, – зато озоновый слой восстановится.  
– Тварь, – с чувством сказал Хиджиката, – тебя это веселит?  
Уцуро улыбнулся снисходительно, как взрослый, прощающий выходки глупого ребенка, и желание воткнуть ложечку ему в глаз стало непреодолимым.  
– Совершенно не веселит, поверь. Уничтожение человечества меня никогда не интересовало. – Он посмотрел в сторону со странным выражением, уголки губ опустились, от них пробежали тени, словно он надел маску Ясэ-Отоко. – Видишь ли, у меня были счёты не к людям, а только к этой планете. Я планировал разнести её по камушку, разбить на миллиарды осколков, уничтожить её альтану, чтобы и воспоминания о ней не осталось. – Он снова посмотрел Хиджикате в лицо. – Только так я могу умереть.  
– Что-то не верится, – буркнул Хиджиката.  
Уцуро и бровью не повёл.  
– Да, есть ещё один способ: можно отправиться на отдалённую планету и прожить там лет двадцать, медленно умирая и кашляя кровью. Уж прости, что я выбрал более комфортный способ самоубийства.  
– Комфортный, – повторил Хиджиката.  
Уцуро пожал плечами и потянулся к клубничному йогурту, но Хиджиката успел раньше.  
– Ладно, – сказал он, свинчивая крышку. – Не хочешь объяснить, что ты сделал со мной?  
– Спас тебе жизнь.  
– Это я понял.  
Клубничный йогурт оказался слишком сладким, но Хиджиката мужественно набрал полную ложку. Как только Гинтоки ел эту гадость?  
– Моя кровь, – Уцуро откинулся на спинку стула, оказавшись за пределами освещённого круга, теперь его лицо утопало в тени, только глаза поблёскивали. – Она может излечивать раны и продлевать жизнь – по крайней мере, на время. Тендошу многое бы тебе об этом рассказали, если бы ещё могли говорить. То, что осталось от их тел, будет жить не вечно, но очень долго.  
Хиджиката попытался себе это представить, но не смог, воображения не хватало.  
– И меня ждёт та же участь?  
– Лет через пятнадцать-двадцать.  
– А, – обрадовался Хиджиката, – это хорошо. Я столько не проживу.  
– Быть может, через несколько лет найдутся смельчаки, которые захотят исследовать Землю, – задумчиво произнёс Уцуро. – Тогда у нас с тобой появится шанс, у тебя – на новую жизнь, а у меня – на смерть.  
– Не говори так, словно мы вместе.  
– Разве нет? – Уцуро снова опёрся локтями о стол и улыбнулся. Тени тут же исказили его улыбку, превратив в зловещий оскал Иккаку-сэннина. Грёбаный театр одного актёра. – Я спас тебя, хотя мог пройти мимо, в качестве ответной любезности ты должен меня развлекать.  
– Пошёл ты, я тебе не клоун.  
Хиджиката отставил опустевшую банку с йогуртом. Надо же, он съел столько сладкого, а во рту всё равно оставался горький привкус.  
– Не думай, что раз я сижу тут и разговариваю с тобой, то мы теперь друзья навек. Если бы я мог тебя убить, то убил бы.  
Улыбка Уцуро стала ещё снисходительнее.  
– Моя смерть вернула бы твоих друзей? Смогла бы изменить случившееся? Допустим, тебе удалось бы меня убить, и ты остался бы здесь совсем один. Тебе бы стало легче?  
– Ещё как, – отрезал Хиджиката.  
Уцуро продолжал улыбаться, это бесило, руки сами собой сжимались в кулаки.  
– Я знаю, что не могу тебя убить, – сказал Хиджиката сквозь зубы. Покурить бы сейчас, быть может, его бы попустило. – Но это ещё не повод с тобой объединяться. Всё, что мне нужно – это информация. И мой меч.  
Уцуро вздохнул.  
– Никогда не понимал этого, – протянул он задумчиво, – привязанности к оружию. Мой меч мне вручил Токугава Иэясу.  
Хиджиката подавился, а он продолжил как ни в чём не бывало:  
– Он же дал мне родовое имя и мон, всего лишь потому, что так было удобнее. Я… или вернее говорить «мы», потому что тогда нас было много, – он задумался. – Или лучше «они», потому что меня тогда не было?  
– Ты сумасшедший?  
– Уже нет, – заверил Уцуро. – Излечился. Так вот, про привязанность людей к оружию…  
– Да плевать! – не выдержал Хиджиката. – Мой меч, Мурамаса, где он?  
Уцуро посмотрел на него строго, как на провинившегося школяра.  
– Не перебивай.  
На языке у Хиджикаты вертелось с десяток достойных ответов, но он счёл за благо промолчать, и Уцуро, убедившись, что никто его перебивать не собирается, продолжил:  
– Как я уже сказал, я не понимаю привязанности людей к оружию. Твой меч я бросил там, где нашёл тебя, он мешался.  
– Это всё, что я хотел узнать, – Хиджиката встал и взял со стола один из фонариков. – Теперь я ухожу.

Гараж пустовал: ни карет скорой помощи, ни других машин, – ничего удивительного, если больницу эвакуировали сразу после вторжения. Хиджиката обошёл подсобные помещения, выломал запертую дверь и обнаружил клад: лопату, тяпку, перчатки и целую канистру бензина для газонокосилки – видимо, у больницы был свой сад, и ему повезло наткнуться на подсобку садовника. Ещё ему удалось найти спички – но не сигареты, – так что он оказался полностью экипирован для задуманного. Связав вместе инвентарь, повесив канистру на конец лопаты и перекинув эту конструкцию через плечо, чтобы освободить руку для фонарика, он вышел из больницы.  
Уже наступила ночь, фонари, разумеется, не горели, и луна скрылась за тучами. Узкий луч фонарика выхватывал из темноты стены домов с выбитыми стёклами и потрескавшиеся серые плиты на площадке перед больницей. За пределами площадки ни плит, ни асфальта не наблюдалось – это был бедный район, люди здесь жили в деревянных домах, а вместо дорог и тротуаров довольствовались утоптанной землёй. Глубоко вздохнув и снова пожалев о сигаретах, Хиджиката спустился по ступенькам.  
С перекрёстка двух улиц, где их застал взрыв, была видна крыша больницы, так что он примерно представлял, куда идти. Сначала он шёл посередине улицы, довольно бодрым шагом, пока не споткнулся, чуть не пропахав носом землю. Посветив под ноги, он увидел обломок сёдзи. Остановившись, Хиджиката повёл фонариком по сторонам и невольно присвистнул. С многих домов взрывом сорвало крыши и перекрытия, некоторые постройки покосились так, словно готовы были съехать на землю. Он прошёл несколько шагов и увидел машину. Разобрать модель не представлялось возможным – легковушку протащило по улице и впечатало в стену дома, превратив в груду металлолома. Хиджиката завис на несколько минут, бездумно скользя лучом фонарика по покорёженной машине. Если такое творилось на окраинах, куда всего лишь докатилась взрывная волна, то что же происходило в центре Эдо?  
Он с трудом заставил себя идти дальше.  
Дорога, которая в обычное время заняла бы минут десять, отняла у него не меньше получаса, потому что то и дело приходилось обходить перевёрнутые машины, обломки дерева и даже мебель. Чем дальше он шёл, тем труднее становилось: некоторые дома разнесло в щепки, местами улица оказалась полностью погребена под деревянным мусором. Приходилось быть очень осторожным, чтобы не переломать ноги, и Хиджиката так сосредоточился на этих нехитрых действиях, что не сразу понял, когда добрался до цели. Он перешагнул через доску, сделал ещё шаг и увидел валявшийся на земле меч. Не Мурамасу, но в этом районе Эдо вряд ли могли жить самураи… другие самураи.  
Сглотнув, Хиджиката поднял фонарик и в его свете увидел знакомый перекрёсток. Здесь, на пространстве, образованном двумя улицами, они и лежали – все они. В свете фонарика не было видно крови и ран, только одинаковую форму, и они напоминали игрушки, разбросанные капризным ребёнком, а не людей, которых он когда-то знал. Малодушно захотелось развернуться и уйти, но Хиджиката себя пересилил. Они спасли ему жизнь, не Уцуро – они. Хиджиката был у них в долгу.  
Копать получалось с трудом, утоптанная земля поддавалась с неохотой, он взрыхлял её тяпкой, потом копал, вытаскивал вручную камни и твёрдые комья и копал дальше. Опыта в такой работе у него не было, руки быстро устали, плечи начали ныть. Хиджиката запоздало подумал, что следовало взять воды в больнице.  
Копать пришлось долго, и под конец он уже валился с ног. Яма получилась неглубокой, всего в метр, зато широкой, заняв почти весь перекрёсток. Хиджиката воткнул лопату с тяпкой в землю, вытер пот со лба, оттягивая время. Он закончил с самой простой частью, впереди было кое-что посложнее.  
Он подвязал рукава юкаты, снял грязные перчатки – на ладонях вспухали волдыри. Ничего, Уцуро покапает кровью и всё пройдёт. Хиджиката подавил истеричный смешок и напомнил себе о деле, ради которого пришёл. Он не мог отплатить им в полной мере, не мог сделать для них ничего, только похоронить с честью, как самураев.  
Всё, что было дальше, он постарался не запомнить. Фонарик остался в стороне, у ямы, приходилось действовать почти вслепую, и это было к лучшему. Хиджиката подхватывал трупы под мышки или за руки, тащил волоком по земле и по возможности аккуратно укладывал в яму. В лица им он старался не смотреть, у некоторых и лиц-то не было – только хлюпающее месиво, которое, он подозревал, будет сниться ему в кошмарах. Иногда руки, за которые он брался, оказывались сломанными, гнулись, как у шарнирных кукол. Иногда форма, за которую он хватался, оказывалась насквозь пропитавшейся кровью. Хиджиката не обращал внимания, не придавал значения, не вспоминал их имена. Он просто делал свою работу и помнил лишь о том, что мог сам лежать вот так, изломанной куклой, если бы они не закрыли его живым щитом.  
Когда получилось уложить всех – кого-то друг на друга, – Хиджиката взял канистру и щедро полил их бензином. Не слишком-то почётно, но что ещё он мог сделать. Зажёг несколько спичек, бросил сверху, и огонь занялся сразу, такой яркий, что стало светло как днём. Хиджиката встал перед погребальным костром, помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. Следовало что-то сказать, но что? Он несколько раз открывал рот, но передумывал, прежде чем смог выдавить:  
– Простите… – И ещё раз: – Простите меня.  
Ему просто нечего было больше сказать.  
Костёр горел долго. За это время Хиджиката обошёл весь перекрёсток в поисках Мурамасы. Тот нашелся дальше по улице, у обочины, видимо, здесь Уцуро стало трудно тащить бесчувственное тело, и он избавился от мешавшего меча. Винить его за это было глупо, но Хиджиката всё равно разозлился – злость помогала оставаться на плаву, удерживала от мыслей о сэппуку, пока он мог злиться, он мог жить.  
Костёр всё ещё горел и изрядно вонял при этом. От вони начало тошнить. Вот она, цена красивых слов о самурайской чести и подвиге – как бы доблестно ты ни погиб, тебя всё равно ждет превращение в кучку гниющей плоти.  
Хиджиката сел с подветренной стороны, привалился к уцелевшей стене дома и обнял меч. От усталости ныли мышцы, но спать не хотелось, наоборот, он был бодр как никогда. Его била мелкая дрожь, сердце колотилось слишком быстро, словно наглотался энергетиков, глаза пекло, он жмурился до цветных кругов под веками и снова смотрел на пляшущие языки огня.  
Небо уже светлело, когда костёр начал прогорать. Хиджиката закидал его землёй и камнями, ладони нещадно болели, но он не успокоился, пока не засыпал могилу полностью. Прикрыл досками и камнями, чтобы не разрыли бродячие псы, и воткнул сверху несколько найденных мечей. Вот теперь дело было сделано, и он, побросав там же весь инвентарь, поплёлся обратно в больницу. Зашёл в первую попавшуюся палату, стащил с себя грязную одежду и рухнул на койку, уложив меч рядом. Стоило голове коснуться подушки, как он уснул.

Когда он проснулся, было уже около полудня, судя по солнцу. Глядя на видневшийся в разбитом окне кусок голубого неба, Хиджиката протянул руку вправо и нащупал ножны Мурамасы. Это успокаивало.  
Вода в душе сегодня шла слабо и без напора, а под конец стала ледяной. В ординаторской не нашлось другой подходящей одежды, пришлось надеть белый халат врача. В таком виде он отправился на поиски кухни, но здесь поджидало новое разочарование: из продуктов имелись только овощи, крупы и мясо, которое уже начало подгнивать. Майонеза тоже не нашлось, наверное, больничные повара считали его вредным продуктом. Что бы они понимали! Майонез украсил бы любой завтрак, даже те несколько яблок, которые Хиджиката сгрыз, чтобы заморить червячка, стали бы вкуснее и сытнее, будь у него майонез.  
Прав был Уцуро, когда сказал, что скоро придётся есть одни лишь консервы.  
Жуя яблоко, Хиджиката отвлечённо размышлял о способах расправы над Уцуро. Что, если скинуть его в канистру с кислотой и задвинуть крышку? Выбраться тот не сможет и будет вечно умирать, восстанавливаться и снова умирать. Идеально. К сожалению, у Хиджикаты не было цистерны с кислотой, не говоря уж о том, что Уцуро не дал бы себя туда скинуть, зато эти мысли неплохо развлекали, даже настроение поднялось.  
У него сегодня было на удивление нормальное настроение – не хорошее, но бодрое. Мышцы ныли после вчерашних приключений, но он позанимался с мечом, и стало полегче. Ладони болели, но он обработал их антисептиком и заклеил пластырем. У него наконец-то появилась цель, и это не позволяло распустить нюни.  
Покончив с яблоками, Хиджиката снова вышел на улицу, но теперь его интересовали кварталы за больницей. Длинное пятиэтажное здание стало буфером между ними и взрывной волной, и дома здесь оставались относительно целыми. Хиджиката потратил часа три, чтобы обойти их, и не нашёл ни одного человека, живого или мёртвого, только несколько кошек и стаю собак, облаявших его издалека.  
Поиски оказались не слишком-то плодотворными: большинство найденной еды уже начало гнить, а большинство полезных вещей убегавшие люди забрали с собой. Хиджиката смог найти розовый рюкзак «Хелло Тэдди», десяток консервных банок, походный нож, большой фонарь, две бутылки минералки, зажигалку, несколько коробок спичек и несколько пачек сигарет. Не «Майоборо», к сожалению, но он был рад и этому. Долгожданная порция никотина прочистила мозги, прогнала остатки усталости, и Хиджиката с новыми силами занялся поисками автомобиля. Увы, не один он был такой умный, и во дворах, кроме велосипедов, нашёлся только грязно-белый пикап, такой старый, что на нем, наверное, ездил ещё Нобунага. Хиджиката оглядел его скептически и пошёл дальше искать что-то понадёжнее.  
Наконец ему повезло: в одном из дворов обнаружился настоящий красавец, двухколёсное чудо техники, увенчанное стилизованной S. Изогнутое кожаное сиденье так и манило перекинуть через него ногу, солнце бликовало на синем боку и на миндалевидных, похожих на глаза диковинного животного фарах. На ручку был надет мощный сине-серебряный шлем с надписью Adventure, а внутри него обнаружились фирменные перчатки. Стоило повернуть ключ зажигания, как мотор сыто, мягко заурчал. Красота. Во всех фильмах про апокалипсис выжившие передвигались либо на машинах, либо на своих двоих. Хиджиката никогда этого не понимал, ведь мотоцикл был намного удобнее.  
– Пора вводить новую моду, – сообщил он своему железному другу.  
Все часы остановились, электронные и механические, Хиджиката мог лишь прикинуть, что было уже около трёх, когда он закончил мародёрствовать. Ему удалось разжиться отличными джинсами и синей клетчатой рубашкой, которую он снял прямо с бельевой верёвки, а также коричневой курткой из чего-то неудачно имитировавшего кожу. Хуже всего вышло с обувью – он с трудом нашел подходящие по размеру растоптанные и пыльные кроссовки и надел их, брезгливо морщась. Рюкзак он прицепил к сиденью рядом с мечом, завёл Приключенца и на медленной скорости выехал из двора. Стоило бы объехать по боковым улицам, но Хиджикате хотелось попрощаться, поэтому он тихим ходом, иногда выезжая на тротуар, направился к тому самому перекрёстку.  
Перед братской могилой стоял Уцуро.

Хиджиката затормозил, проехавшись подошвой по земле, а Уцуро обернулся к нему с вежливой улыбкой, словно они были старыми знакомыми и случайно столкнулись у могилы друга.  
– Прекрасно выглядишь, только шляпы не хватает.  
– Я не косплею ковбоев и идиотов и во время езды надеваю шлем, – Хиджиката невольно сжал пальцы, скрипнув кожей новеньких перчаток. – Какого хрена ты здесь делаешь?  
Уцуро сунул руки в карманы джинсов. Вместо майки он переоделся в чёрную рубашку с закатанными рукавами, умудряясь выглядеть так, словно закупался в модном магазине, а не ограбил чей-то шкафчик в раздевалке.  
– Что насчёт ковбоя Майоборо? – спросил он безмятежно. – Тебе бы пошло.  
От приподнятого настроения не осталось и следа, Хиджиката нервно прикусил фильтр.  
– Какого. Хрена. Ты. Делаешь?  
Уцуро и бровью не повёл.  
– Могу спросить то же самое. Ты намерен отправиться к Терминалу?  
– Не твоё дело.  
– Это бессмысленно, – мягко сказал Уцуро. – Там не осталось ничего, ни живого, ни мёртвого. Взрыв был такой силы, что уничтожил не только людей, но и здания, и почву, даже воздух.  
Хиджиката сглотнул. Вспомнилось, что, когда он впервые увидел Уцуро здесь, на этом самом месте, тот был обнажён.  
– Ты… – разговаривать с ним не хотелось, но Хиджиката не мог не спросить. – Ты был там… во время взрыва?  
Уцуро прикрыл глаза.  
– Конечно – сказал он тихо, ласково. – Я хотел увидеть это, посмотреть в лицо смерти, я видел всё, от начала и до конца, все несколько секунд, – он прерывисто вздохнул. – Я даже подумал, что сейчас действительно умру вместе с Землёй, но… я остался жив, мы оба.  
Этого извращенца возбуждала собственная смерть.  
– Взрыв был такой силы, что твою одежду сожгло?  
Уцуро приподнял брови с нескрываемой насмешкой.  
– Взрыв был такой силы, что сгорела моя одежда. И волосы. И мышцы, и даже кости, – он усмехнулся. – От меня мало что осталось, пришлось восстанавливаться практически из ничего. Тебе там нечего делать. Никому живому нечего там делать.  
Хиджикату затошнило, он утёр рот тыльной стороной ладони, резкий запах кожаных перчаток привёл в чувство.  
– Спасибо за заботу, мамочка, но я сирота, – он повернул ручку, и Приключенец угрожающе взревел. – С дороги.  
Уцуро и не думал слушаться. Он разглядывал Хиджикату, прижав палец к губам, словно что-то решал для себя.  
– Похоже, тебя не переубедить, – сказал он наконец. – В таком случае я еду с тобой.  
Хиджиката почти не удивился. Кажется, Уцуро вернул его к жизни только для того, чтобы эту самую жизнь отравлять.  
– Тебе что, больше заняться нечем?  
– В ближайшие двадцать лет я совершенно свободен.  
Хиджиката безнадёжно выругался.  
– Ты хоть понимаешь, что я тебя ненавижу?  
– Конечно, – с готовностью отозвался Уцуро. – Иначе было бы не так интересно.  
– Я не нанимался тебя развлекать. Уйди с дороги, или я тебя перееду.  
– Не советую. Со мной ничего не случится, а мотоцикл может занести.  
Хиджиката выругался снова.  
– Просто отвали, – сказал он сквозь зубы. – Если я не могу тебя убить, то хотя бы не мозоль глаза. Эта страна достаточно большая для нас двоих, и я рассчитываю никогда больше не увидеть твою рожу.  
Уцуро слушал его со скучающим видом человека, который ждёт, когда закончится запись на автоответчике, и это вдруг взбесило. Хиджиката крутанул ручки и дал газу. Он не собирался наезжать на этого психа, только объехать и свалить от него подальше, но у Уцуро были другие планы.  
Только что он стоял спокойно, скрестив руки на груди, и вдруг в одно мгновение оказался рядом, схватился за руль и выкрутил в сторону. Хиджикату бросило на землю, он едва успел сгруппироваться, перекатился через плечо, услышал, как что-то хрустнуло, но даже не успел почувствовать боль, как его впечатало в стену дома.  
Теперь-то он понял, почему в фильмах про постапокалипсис никто не ездит на мотоциклах, но было поздно.  
Первое, что он почувствовал, придя в себя, – это уже знакомый солоноватый привкус во рту. Уцуро склонялся над ним, солнце стояло за его головой, заставляя волосы сиять золотом, как нимб на картинах с ангелами.  
– А ты везучий. Всего лишь сломанная рука и несколько ссадин.  
Хиджиката сел, подвигал рукой, помассировал плечо. Он отчётливо слышал хруст, когда оно сломалось, но сейчас всё было в порядке.  
– Не хочешь назвать меня богом?  
– Хочу, чтобы ты сдох, – буркнул Хиджиката, оглядываясь. Мотоцикл смирно стоял у стены, Мурамаса и рюкзак с Хелло Тэдди были на месте.  
– Я тоже этого хочу, – вздохнул Уцуро, – но, увы, нашим желаниям не суждено сбыться.  
Он улыбался и вроде как шутил, но внешне оставался равнодушным, словно изображал эмоции по привычке.  
– Какого хрена ты ко мне прицепился?  
Уцуро улыбнулся шире.  
– Ты меня развлекаешь.  
– Ублюдок.  
– Я подумал, это лучше, чем снова обзаводиться несколькими личностями.  
– И псих.  
Уцуро не обиделся.  
– Потому я тебя и спас, что мне нужна была компания. – Он встал и протянул руку. – Итак, мы договорились?  
– Договорились?  
– Ты отправляешься в своё безнадёжное путешествие, а я еду с тобой. – Он лучезарно улыбнулся. – Как тебе такой компромисс?  
Хиджиката опёрся о землю и встал сам, игнорируя предложенную помощь. Отряхнул одежду от пыли, пригладил волосы.  
То, как Уцуро разобрался с мотоциклом, впечатляло. И если правда, что он в одиночку вырезал отряд шинра… Он был не только бессмертным, но и чертовски сильным, быстрым, опытным бойцом – Хиджиката никогда бы не стал таким, ему бы жизни для этого не хватило.  
– Почему ты предлагаешь компромисс? – спросил он прямо.  
Уцуро пожал плечами.  
– Я не умею водить.  
Хиджиката уставился на него, потом махнул рукой и побрёл к Приключенцу.  
– Шлем для меня, – бросил он на ходу. – Ты обойдёшься, всё равно черепно-мозговая тебе не грозит.  
Мотоцикл завёлся сразу же, в рычании мотора не слышалось посторонних шумов, авария ему не повредила. Хиджиката вывел его на середину дороги и бросил короткий взгляд на братскую могилу, мысленно прощаясь.  
Уцуро сел позади, поёрзал, устраиваясь, и обхватил его за пояс. Хиджиката содрогнулся.  
– Убери!  
Уцуро вскинул брови, но руки послушно убрал, даже поднял их в защитном жесте.  
– Держись за сиденье за собой. Дотронешься до меня, сброшу на полной скорости.  
У Уцуро были крепкие тёплые ладони, но Хиджиката предпочёл бы, чтобы его касался холодный и гниющий труп.  
– Это обидно, – сказал Уцуро без намёка на обиду. – Но уверен, мы ещё подружимся, будем не разлей вода, как Харлей Фергюссон и ковбой Майоборо.  
Намёка на улыбку в его голосе тоже не было.  
«Цистерна с кислотой», – напомнил себе Хиджиката. Это сработало, он даже удержался от того, чтобы стартануть с места на полной скорости в надежде, что Уцуро свалится. Вместо этого он плавно набрал скорость, выводя Приключенца с перекрёстка на улицу, прямую и широкую, ведущую к центру Эдо.

За следующим большим перекрёстком начинался район побогаче, и укатанная земля сменилась асфальтом, словно символизируя социальное расслоение. Сбоку от дороги торчал рекламный щит – Хиджиката узнал рекламу, которая в последние две недели до вторжения заполонила страну. Лицом кампании стала Теракадо Цу. По телевизору, на щитах, на боках автобусов – повсюду сияла её улыбка, отовсюду неслась незатейливая мелодия: «Блоу-энд-мет, проблем нет! Кариесу наш ответ: Блоу-энд-мет~еоризм замучил!». И песня, и сама реклама настолько набили оскомину, что сейчас Хиджиката опознал её даже несмотря на то, что посредине щита, аккурат на лице «Оцу-чан», зияла огромная дыра – остались только разноцветные лохмотья по бокам и чудом уцелевший кусок с рекламным слоганом «проблем нет».  
Приключенец проехал мимо, и щит остался позади, как приветственная надпись перед въездом в Сайлент Хилл.  
Здания здесь были повыше, в несколько этажей, не деревянные, а из кирпича и бетона, поэтому пусть они и находились ближе к эпицентру взрыва, но сохранились лучше деревянных. Жилые дома постепенно сменились серыми офисными коробками, а Хиджикате пришлось сбросить скорость, потому что ехать стало труднее. Дорогу засыпало строительным мусором, обломками рам, билбордов, вывесок, асфальт местами вспучился. Машин, брошенных, перевёрнутых, вмятых в стену, тоже стало больше. Приходилось лавировать между ними, внимательно следить за дорогой, и Хиджиката не сразу заметил, что на стенах домов тут и там виднеются следы подпалин. Только увидев под передним колесом мотоцикла деформированный, расплавленный асфальт, он поднял голову и огляделся.  
Стены домов обуглились, словно кто-то прошёлся по ним напалмом, машина слева оказалась не просто перевёрнута, а перекорёжена, как смятая фольговая обёртка. Хиджиката выругался, просто чтобы услышать свой голос, хоть чей-то голос, а то Уцуро сидел сзади так тихо, что, казалось, не дышал. Если бы не фантомные прикосновения его колен к бёдрам, Хиджиката бы решил, что остался один… или что везёт на закорках призрака.  
Они ехали дальше – мимо почерневших стен с пустыми провалами окон, мимо опрокинутого автобуса, мимо фонарей, где поломанных, где погнутых, как травинки на ветру, мимо здания, которое, начиная с пятого этажа, обвалилось, к счастью, на другую улицу. Мягко рычал мотор, трещало стекло под колёсами, где-то что-то скрипело железом по железу.  
– Где люди? – не выдержал Хиджиката. – Живые или мёртвые – не всех же эвакуировали.  
– Это деловой квартал, – спокойно ответил Уцуро. – Во время взрыва здесь никого не было. В спальном районе будет другая картина.  
Хиджиката представил себе эту картину и передёрнул плечами.  
На минимальной скорости они объехали груду из балок, обломков камня и мебели и двинулись дальше под обрывками рекламных растяжек, свисавших над улицей, как обгоревшие знамёна.  
Вскоре пришлось остановиться: дорогу преграждали развалины офисного здания – на этот раз не повезло, и дом завалился на их улицу, запрудив её обломками. Пришлось возвращаться и искать обход.  
Соседняя улица тоже была завалена, а до следующей они не доехали: в дороге от тротуара до тротуара зияла дыра метра три шириной. Вытянув шею, Хиджиката заглянул в неё и увидел чёрную землю, обломки дорожного полотна и торчащие корни деревьев.  
Снова пришлось объезжать. У них ушло полчаса, чтобы выбраться на более-менее свободную улицу, ведущую к Терминалу.  
– Смотри, – вдруг сказал Уцуро, – люди, как ты и хотел.  
В стену дома впечаталась легковушка, обгоревшая так, что не разобрать модель. Из окна со стороны пассажира торчала рука. Хиджиката отвернулся.  
Пока они плутали, начало смеркаться, и он включил передние фары мотоцикла. Как это обычно бывает, стоило появиться свету, как всё за его пределами стало казаться темнее, хотя сейчас, по его прикидкам, было всего лишь около пяти.  
Улица, по которой они теперь ехали, оказалась почти свободна от машин, но на дороге всё равно хватало хлама: камней, обломков, каких-то труб. Хиджиката сначала сбросил скорость до минимальной, а потом и вовсе заглушил мотор.  
– Всё, дальше пешком.  
Уцуро не ответил, и, если бы Приключенца не качнуло, когда он слезал с сиденья, можно было бы подумать, что его и нет вовсе, что Хиджиката сошёл с ума и разговаривает с выдуманным другом. В приступе труднообъяснимой паники он оглянулся, и Уцуро, конечно же, был здесь. Стоял возле мотоцикла, сунув руки в карманы, спокойный и равнодушный, как всегда. Его волосы и кожа казались особенно светлыми на фоне чёрных зданий.  
– Что, – спросил он, даже не пытаясь обозначить вопросительные интонации.  
Хиджиката неловко пожал плечами.  
– Быстро стемнело.  
Уцуро повторил его жест с прежним равнодушием. Он ничего не ответил, но и так было ясно – ему всё равно.  
Дальше пришлось двигаться ещё медленнее, потому что Хиджиката вёл мотоцикл, придерживая за руль. Стоило бы его бросить, но фары давали хороший яркий свет, да и Хиджиката успел к нему привязаться. Если бы пришлось выбирать, кого взять с собой, Уцуро или Приключенца, он бы ни на секунду не усомнился в выборе.  
Дорога до Терминала в обычное время заняла бы у него час быстрой ходьбы, но сейчас они тащились со скоростью, которую высмеяли бы даже улитки, и Хиджиката уже с трудом мог прикинуть, сколько времени они в пути. Он как раз пытался высчитать это, когда на дорогу перед ними выбежала собака.  
Крупная, серая, с тощим хвостом, она замерла в свете фар, разглядывая людей скорее с любопытством, чем с испугом.  
– Пошла вон, – глухо буркнул Хиджиката.  
Собака и не подумала слушаться, осталась на месте, изучая их золотисто-блестящими глазами, потом зарычала. В ярком свете фар блеснули длинные белые клыки. Хиджиката наклонился, подобрал первый попавшийся камень – чёртова псина зарычала громче. Он размахнулся, и только тогда она наконец прянула в сторону и скрылась в темноте. Вот ведь наглая тварь.  
Хиджиката уронил камень, выплюнул сигарету и закурил новую.  
– Я чуть не решил, что это волк.  
– Для волков ещё рано, – сказал Уцуро, хотя его никто не спрашивал.  
Хиджиката покосился на него вопросительно, но он явно не намеревался развивать мысль. Впрочем, и так всё было понятно. Хиджиката мрачно думал об этом, волоча за собой мотоцикл: собака не боялась людей, нет, она угрожала, защищая территорию, которую считала своей. При мысли, чем она могла здесь питаться, затошнило. В Эдо теперь появилось много еды для хищников, не только мусорные баки и разворошённые магазины. И это значило, что очень скоро сюда стянутся все падальщики округи.  
Темнело стремительно, слишком быстро, как будто взрыв повредил не только технику, но и нормальное течение времени. Темнее становилось с каждым десятком метров, и Хиджиката уже не смотрел по сторонам, потому что за пределами лучей света мало что получалось разглядеть.  
– У тебя есть вода? – вдруг спросил Уцуро.  
Хиджиката остановился, оглянулся через плечо.  
– Ты можешь чувствовать жажду?  
– Разумеется. Я же живой.  
– Ты забыл добавить «к сожалению».  
По губам Уцуро скользнула быстрая улыбка.  
– Всего должно быть в меру. Зрители и так уже поняли, что я – трагический персонаж.  
Хиджиката невольно усмехнулся, достал из рюкзака бутылку минералки и перекинул ему. Подумал и достал вторую для себя – непрямые поцелуи его не привлекали.  
Он прополоскал рот, сплюнул и сделал несколько глотков, просто чтобы смочить горло. А вот Уцуро пил с удовольствием и выглядел при этом как модель из рекламы колы: держал бутылку одной рукой, откинув голову, обхватив горлышко губами – красиво. Ещё бы весёлую музычку на фоне и слоган, что-то вроде: «Кола! Почувствуй вкус апокалипсиса». Хиджиката закусил щёку изнутри, сдерживая нервный смех, – ещё не хватало смеяться над своими же шутками.  
После этого импровизированного привала они прошли совсем немного, десяток метров, может, когда увидели танк аманто. Хиджиката узнал его по гусеницам – у танков бакуфу они были другими, – в остальном же эта груда бесформенного металла напоминала танк примерно как кусок сырой глины напоминает кувшин.  
– Принесло взрывной волной, – подал голос Уцуро.  
Хиджиката сглотнул. Танк лежал на боку поперёк улицы, полностью перегородив проезд, – следовало либо возвращаться назад, либо бросать мотоцикл. Хиджиката достал из рюкзака фонарь и повернул руль в сторону Уцуро.  
– Присмотри за ним.  
Ответа он не услышал, полностью захваченный недобрым предчувствием.

До танка было несколько метров, Хиджиката прошёл их быстрым шагом, почти пробежал. Дом с левой стороны улицы совсем развалился, а вот дом напротив выглядел относительно надёжным. Хиджиката протиснулся между ним и танком, перебрался через погнутые железки и остановился, обшаривая фонариком темноту впереди.  
Ощущение было такое, словно за те пару минут, что он пробирался мимо танка, прошла пара часов. Стало темно, на мутном небе проступили тёмно-синие кляксы, и он не видел ничего на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Облизав пересохшие губы, Хиджиката осторожно двинулся вперёд. Шаг, другой, вроде бы под ногами был всё тот же ковёр из стекла, железа и камня, но интуиция подсказывала, что идти надо с максимальной осторожностью. Он сделал ещё шаг, споткнулся, нога провалилась в пустоту, и Хиджиката покатился кубарем.  
Это было страшно: земля уходила под уклоном в никуда, и он никак не мог остановить падение – казалось, он катится прямо в пропасть в почти полной темноте. Нога упёрлась в кочку, Хиджиката вцепился в рыхлую землю, обламывая ногти, пальцы прочертили глубокие борозды, и он наконец остановился. Сел, отплёвываясь. Дыхание сбилось, вырывалось изо рта заполошно, с присвистом, он был полностью дезориентирован, не понимая, откуда пришёл, куда должен идти. Небо, земля, пространство вокруг – всё казалось одинаково тёмным и расплывчатым, как в тумане. Ещё и фонарик потух. Хиджиката встряхнул его, нажал на кнопку, с облегчением увидел жёлтый луч света и огляделся.  
Улица обрывалась метрах в пяти за спиной, отсюда он видел срез в асфальте, как слои в бутерброде. От неё под уклоном шла обычная голая земля, и, посветив в разные стороны, Хиджиката убедился, что вокруг простирается такая же земля без намёка на постройки. Он встал, кое-как отряхнул одежду и медленно пошёл вперёд.  
Земля-земля-земля. Столько обнажённой сухой земли в центре Эдо быть просто не могло. Если бы не маячивший за спиной силуэт танка, Хиджиката бы решил, что провалился в кроличью нору. Он бы очень хотел в это поверить: оказаться в другом измерении сейчас было предпочтительнее, чем смириться с реальностью.  
Он не считал шаги и не знал, сколько прошёл так, пока луч фонарика не встретил пустоту.  
Земля обрывалась в полушаге от носков его кроссовок. Хиджиката повёл фонариков вправо-влево: провал тянулся дальше, насколько он мог разглядеть. Он попытался представить вид сверху: разрушенный город, круг взрыхлённой земли, а посередине пустота. Хиджиката почувствовал себя муравьём, доползшим до края вырытой человеком ямы – как и муравей, он был не в состоянии осознать масштабы случившегося. Луч фонарика скользил, не находя препятствий, и рассеивался, терялся во тьме.  
– Примерно пять километров до эпицентра, – сказал Уцуро сзади.  
Хиджиката настолько выпал из реальности, что не слышал, как тот подошёл.  
– Это… – Голос осип, пришлось прокашляться, прежде чем продолжать: – Что это?  
– Не понимаешь? – в голосе Уцуро снова прорезались снисходительные нотки. – Это всё, что осталось от врат альтаны.  
Хиджиката посветил фонариком в глубь провала и увидел почти отвесный склон, уходящий вниз, насколько хватало тонкого луча света.  
– Воронка диаметром десять километров, – повторил Уцуро. – Можешь представить, что творилось в эпицентре, у Терминала. Теперь ты должен понять, что выжить там было невозможно.  
– Это ещё не известно.  
– Люди, – сказал Уцуро со странным выражением.  
Хиджиката обернулся, уверенный, что он улыбается. Даже хотелось, чтобы улыбался, тогда можно было бы разозлиться, наброситься на него, ударить, бить, бить, бить, пока он не решит дать сдачи, а потом кататься по земле, обмениваясь ударами, – спустить пар, выплеснуть отчаяние, злость, страх, забыться.  
Но Уцуро не улыбался – стоял, скрестив руки на груди, смотрел перед собой с отсутствующим видом, как будто мыслями был очень далеко.  
Хиджиката отвернулся и выключил фонарик. Теперь стало видно, что не так уж и темно, просто впереди не было домов, любых строений, воронка протянулась далеко вперёд, укрытая сумерками. Хиджиката подошёл к самому краю и сел, осторожно свесил вниз ноги, взявшись руками за тёплую землю.  
– Какая там глубина?  
– Кто знает.  
– Но ты же был в эпицентре. Значит, после… воскрешения тебе пришлось как-то выбираться из этой дыры.  
– Не пришлось, – Уцуро подошёл и встал рядом, покачиваясь с пятки на носок. – Когда я очнулся, то лежал на краю провала. Думаю, это альтана позаботилась обо мне, как о своём порождении.  
В его обычно равнодушном голосе отчётливо слышалась ненависть. Как ни странно, от этого стало легче.  
– Хотел бы я это видеть. Ты что, поднялся в воздух, как Магнето в «Люди Икс: Выпускной класс»?  
– Скорее как Иисус.  
– У тебя мания величия.  
Они помолчали.  
– Тебе пора смириться, – обронил Уцуро. – Альтана теперь свободна, и это значит, что человечеству рано или поздно придёт конец. Сначала Эдо, потом весь остров, потом другие страны... Я знаю, как это бывает, видел такое на других планетах. Альтана и люди не могут сосуществовать мирно.  
– Наплевать, – почти дружелюбно ответил Хиджиката. – Если мне понадобится твоё мнение, я спрошу.  
Уцуро вздохнул и отступил, оказавшись вне поля зрения.  
– Нам стоит поискать ночлег, пока окончательно не стемнело.  
– Удачи.  
– Собираешься остаться здесь и тихо сдохнуть, как собака, оставшаяся без хозяина?  
– Пошёл ты.  
– Как скажешь.  
Уцуро шагнул назад.  
– Не бросай мотоцикл.  
– И не собирался.  
Звук шагов постепенно стих, и Хиджиката остался в одиночестве. Он включил фонарик, подождал, выключил и включил снова. Три длинных, три коротких – если там, в темноте, был кто-то живой, он бы увидел. Хиджиката направил луч света в небо, повторяя сигнал SOS. Ещё подождал и отставил фонарик в сторону, оставшись наедине с бесконечными темнотой и пустотой.

Он долго сидел так, совершенно ни о чём не думая, пока на небе не начали загораться звёзды. Крошечные и тусклые, крупные и яркие – слишком много звёзд, в черте города столько не увидишь. Мерцающим шатром они раскинулись до самого горизонта, как в гигантском планетарии. Красиво, но Хиджиката бы с радостью променял эту красоту на любой искусственный свет: на фонари, вывески и даже осточертевшие рекламные щиты. Как будто от его желаний что-то зависело. Мышцы затекли, он повертел головой, помассировал плечи, потом включил фонарик и встал – подыхать как собачка он не собирался, а значит, следовало поискать ночлег.  
Пешком и налегке идти было проще, и Хиджиката бодро прошёл тот путь, который занял у них больше часа, быстро добравшись до зоны, где дома выглядели относительно целыми. Он собирался забраться в первый попавшийся, когда увидел свет.  
Приключенец стоял возле крыльца большого офисного здания с включёнными фарами, и был виден издалека, как маяк в ночи. Хиджиката подошёл, выключил их, потом поднялся на крыльцо. Двери закрывались электронным замком, который сейчас пришёл в негодность, и он легко попал внутрь, прошёл мимо каморки охранника и оказался в холле. У дальней стены угадывалась лестница, Уцуро нигде не было видно, зато в стороне у стены обнаружился кожаный диван, валявшийся на боку, на осколках стеклянного столика. Хиджиката его перевернул, стащил кроссовки, свернул куртку в подобие подушки, пристроил рядом меч и лёг. Сон навалился как-то сразу, придавил свинцовой тяжестью, и Хиджиката с облегчением позволил себе отключиться.  
Что ему снилось, он не запомнил, а может, и не снилось ничего, потому что проснулся он отдохнувшим – от какого-то постороннего шума. Пальцы сомкнулись на ножнах Мурамасы, Хиджиката открыл глаза.  
Уцуро готовил завтрак. Притащил откуда-то журнальный стол, разложил на нём одноразовую посуду и, насвистывая, вскрывал консервные банки походным ножом.  
– Доброе утро, – сказал он безмятежно.  
Хиджиката сел, потёр лицо, пригладил торчащие волосы. Ноздрей достиг аромат тушёнки, и в животе призывно заурчало.  
– Я надеялся, ты свалил.  
– Как грубо, – Уцуро бросил в него бутылкой. – Умойся и помой руки.  
– Я не понимаю, ты претендуешь на роль мамочки или жёнушки?  
Тем не менее умыться и правда бы не помешало, Хиджиката поплескал водой в лицо, пополоскал рот и вовремя успел поймать рулон бумажных полотенец. Где только Уцуро их нашёл?  
Вытершись и бросив полотенце в урну, Хиджиката подтащил диван к столу, Уцуро к этому времени уже начал есть. Хиджиката тоже взял вскрытую консервную банку с воткнутой в неё пластиковой вилкой, наколол кусок тушёнки, закинул в рот и проглотил, почти не жуя, настолько она показалась вкусной.  
Какое-то время в холле офисного здания слышалось только чавканье.  
– Водопровод не работает, – сказал Уцуро, отпивая минералки, – и наши запасы на исходе.  
Хиджиката задумчиво жевал, разглядывая его с интересом.  
– Не понимаю, – сказал он наконец, – почему ты в меня вцепился? Я не единственный человек на Земле пока что – если тебе настолько нужна компания.  
Уцуро слегка пожал плечами.  
– Это привычка, – пояснил он туманно. – Наследие прошлого.  
– Что за привычка?  
Уцуро быстро улыбнулся.  
– Вечно я кого-то подбираю.  
– Сволочь.  
Хиджиката взял бутылку и тоже отпил. Воды почти не осталось, и мысли о непрямых поцелуях уже не вызывали отвращения. Он доел тушёнку, подобрал вилкой остатки и с грустью заглянул в пустую банку.  
– Давай поищем магазин.

Это оказалось не так-то просто. Первый попавшийся им магазин только с виду выглядел нормально, а внутри него царил кавардак: все стеллажи обрушились, и их содержимое превратилось в мусор, ровным слоем покрывавший пол. После они нашли опрокинутый на землю автомат со снэками, но не стали вскрывать, потому что Уцуро твёрдо высказался против подобного питания. Повезло им минут через сорок блужданий: на первом этаже здания, со стороны, противоположной взрыву, обнаружился комбини. Двери заклинило, и забираться пришлось через разбитую витрину, зато внутри всё было более-менее в порядке: многие товары посбрасывало на пол, но всё ещё получалось определить, где бакалея, а где напитки.  
Уцуро взял корзинку и отправился бродить по магазину, а Хиджиката первым делом бросился к стойке с сигаретами. Здесь продавались «Майоборо». Он схватил блок, вытащил пачку, надорвал, торопливо выбил сигарету и с наслаждением закурил. С сигаретами даже апокалипсис становился вполне терпимой штукой.  
А вот с майонезом ему так не повезло. Холодильник не работал, и, когда Хиджиката скрутил крышку, в нос ему ударил противный кислый запах. Разве с таким количеством консервантов майонез мог прокиснуть за неполные два дня?  
Вспомнилось, как Сого решил подшутить – точнее, отравить его – и выставил банку с майонезом на солнце. Продержал так несколько дней и подсунул в свежекупленные. Ни майонезу, ни Хиджикате это никак не навредило, но поганец повернул ситуацию в свою пользу, всё рассказав Кондо-сану. Тот пришёл в ужас и довольно долго охал и ахал из-за того, что майонез может быть вреден для здоровья.  
Хиджиката нахмурился и захлопнул дверцу холодильника. Нагрузившись блоками «Майоборо» и упаковкой зажигалок, он вернулся к кассам. На полу за ними нашлось то, что Хиджикате хотелось заполучить почти так же сильно, как сигареты и майонез, – сложенные до карманного варианта карты Эдо.  
Когда Уцуро вернулся с полной корзинкой, он уже устроился возле кассы, развернул карту и маркером отмечал на ней нужные точки.  
– Этого должно хватить на два-три дня... Что ты делаешь?  
Хиджиката поманил его маркером.  
– Смотри, – ему, в общем-то, было всё равно, с кем разговаривать, главное, что не с самим собой. – Это подземные базы и убежища бакуфу.  
Уцуро облокотился на стол, подперев кулаком щёку.  
– А ты не сдаёшься.  
Хиджиката очертил более-менее ровный круг.  
– Это примерный диаметр воронки. – Внутрь круга попала только одна база, остальные оказались за её пределами. – Их строили с расчётом на войну с аманто, на случай ядерного взрыва. Вот это, – он потыкал маркером, – напрямую связано с дворцом. Если Кон... если кто-то из Шинсенгуми выжил, они могут прятаться на одной из этих баз.  
Уцуро провёл пальцем по карте.  
– Здесь есть база Нараку.  
Хиджиката взял красный маркер и обвёл указанное место.  
– Только одна?  
– Есть несколько на окраинах города, это хранилища оружия и припасов, нам не понадобится. Остальные находились слишком близко к Терминалу, – он недобро улыбнулся. – Тендошу хотелось быть как можно ближе к источнику альтаны.  
– Я собираюсь обследовать все эти базы по очереди. – Хиджиката свернул карту и сунул в карман джинсов. – Ты всё ещё можешь свалить загорать на Окинаву или куда там тебе хочется.  
Уцуро покачал головой всё с той же недоброй улыбкой.  
– Я с тобой. Окинава никуда не денется, а вот срок твоей жизни сильно ограничен, ковбой.  
Хиджиката даже не стал говорить ему, чтобы шёл к чёрту, привык, наверное.

Первая встреча с людьми получилась немного... неудачной.  
Они с Уцуро вывернули из переулка и увидели тех троих – четверых, понял Хиджиката с запозданием: ещё одного, мелкого и очкастого, он не сразу заметил за мотоциклом.  
У Приключенца имелась цепь с замком, и ночью Уцуро предусмотрительно прикрепил её к перилам крыльца. Сейчас трое парней лет двадцати или младше топтались рядом с мотоциклом, а очкарик присел и ножовкой пытался перепилить цепь. Первым побуждением Хиджикаты было разогнать горе-мародеров, но он вовремя сумел сдержаться: в условиях апокалипсиса мотоциклы ценились дешевле, чем информация.  
– Эй! – крикнул он, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало без злости. – Эй, парни!  
Все четверо подскочили, неловко развернувшись к нему, а стоявший впереди, главным он был, что ли, выхватил пистолет. Ну как, выхватил – с трудом, путаясь, вытащил из складок хакама.  
– Расслабьтесь, – миролюбиво сказал Хиджиката. – Мы не собираемся с вами драться.  
Пацаны были в традиционной одежде и с магэ, не янки какие-нибудь. Вчерашние законопослушные граждане, решившие, что их мать – анархия.  
– Я просто хочу поговорить, – Хиджиката развёл руки в стороны и сделал шаг вперёд.  
– Не подходи! – визгливо заорал главарь. Пистолет в его руках ходил ходуном.  
– Тише, тише. Говорю же, я не собираюсь драться, только хочу спросить. Вы знаете, что произошло в городе?  
Один, пухлый, аж круглый, наморщил лоб, как будто думать ему было больно.  
– Ты… про взрыв?  
– Ага, – закивал Хиджиката. – Давайте поговорим о взрыве. Вы его видели?  
– Мы…  
Конструктивный диалог прервал четвёртый из банды, от своих товарищей он отличался тем, что додумался поверх юкаты нацепить спортивную куртку.  
– Смотрите, у него меч! Он самурай!  
Они с толстяком отпрыгнули чуть ли не на два метра, а главарь и вовсе впал в истерику.  
– Не подходи, буду стрелять!  
Хиджиката подавил вздох, ругательство и желание убивать.  
– Ну какой я самурай, – сказал он мягко, – нет больше самураев, забудьте.  
– Нам нужен твой мотоцикл, – пискнул очкарик.  
– А также одежда и сапоги, – протянул Уцуро. Судя по голосу, он вовсю развлекался.  
– Не обращайте на него внимания, он немного не в себе, по голове получил, знаете ли, – Хиджиката старательно улыбнулся и сделал ещё один незаметный шаг. – Нужен мотоцикл? Забирайте, мне он всё равно ни к чему. Просто расскажите, вы видели, что тут случилось?  
То ли он был такой дипломат и без пяти минут психолог, то ли домашние мальчики не слишком годились для уличных разборок, но главарь опустил пистолет.  
– Что случилось… – начал он неуверенно.  
И тут очкарик, скромно стоявший в сторонке, поднял дробовик, который до сих пор удачно прятал за мотоциклом, и выстрелил, ни на секунду не заколебавшись. Вот тебе и домашний мальчик.  
Хиджиката метнулся в сторону, и заряд попал в Уцуро. Тот пошатнулся, отступил на шаг и задумчиво посмотрел сначала на свою грудь, потом, ещё более задумчиво, на очкарика.  
– Не убивай! – крикнул Хиджиката.  
Он перекатился через плечо, поднялся на колено и метнул ножны. Рука очкарика дёрнулась, и следующий выстрел ушёл в молоко, а Хиджиката уже был рядом с ним. Полоснул обратной стороной меча поперёк груди, локтем двинул в живот главарю, перескочил через упавшего, схватил за шиворот того, в спортивке, дёрнул назад и тут же подбил под ноги толстяка. Вот так: вся компания красиво улеглась в пыли.  
– Ну что, – спросил Хиджиката мрачно, – хватит с вас приключений на сегодня?  
Трое истерически закивали, очкарик валялся в отрубе.  
Хиджиката убрал Мурамасу в ножны, пинком отшвырнул пистолет на другую сторону улицы, потом разрядил дробовик.  
– Теперь поговорим, – сказал он уже без показного дружелюбия. – Взрыв в городе. Что вы видели?  
Толстяк робко поднял руку.  
– Можно встать?  
– Можешь сесть, – разрешил Хиджиката.  
Толстяк сел, теперь, вблизи, стало видно, что и ему, и его товарищам нет и двадцати – дрожащие от страха, прыщавые, они, наверное, ещё недавно прогуливали уроки.  
– Мы живём на окраине, – начал толстяк неуверенно. – Когда пришли аманто, большинство соседей сбежали, а нам особо некуда было деваться…  
– Да кому нужен наш квартал, – буркнул главарь, – аманто и не знали о его существовании.  
– Так, – Хиджиката направил на него меч, – не помню, чтобы я тебя спрашивал.  
Главарь икнул и заткнулся.  
– Мы… – продолжил толстяк, осторожно косясь на меч, – тусовались дома у Юичи, когда… всё взорвалось.  
– Всё взорвалось, – скептически повторил Хиджиката. Похоже, эти оболтусы не знали ничего полезного.  
– Небо стало белым, – вдруг сказал придурок в спортивной куртке, – дом вздрогнул, как от землетрясения, мы выбежали наружу и увидели пикап старого Ябу-сана. Торчком, у стены. Его протащило через всю улицу.  
Он поёжился и стал выглядеть максимум на четырнадцать.  
– Те, кто ещё оставался, сбежали, а мы...  
– А вы вообразили себя героями фильма? Это немного не тот апокалипсис, ребята. – Хиджиката помахал мечом. – Возвращайтесь к родителям, живите мирно и помните, что оружие – зло. Поняли?  
Все трое дружно закивали.  
– Тогда почему вы ещё здесь?  
Когда троица удалилась, волоча на себе очкарика, Хиджиката подошёл к Приключенцу и погладил по сияющему боку.  
– Прости, ладно? Я пошутил, когда сказал, что они могут тебя забрать. Я тебя никому не отдам.  
Убедившись, что его верный спутник в безопасности, Хиджиката повернулся к Уцуро. Тот стоял в стороне, такой невозмутимый, словно заряд дроби в грудь – это ерунда. Он даже корзинку с продуктами не выронил.  
– Всё нормально? – спросил Хиджиката, не столько из ложной вежливости, сколько по привычке, оставшейся от прошлой жизни.  
– Тебе нужно обзавестись огнестрельным оружием, – Уцуро оттянул край своей рубашки и недовольно рассматривал дыры.  
– Вот ещё. В Шинсенгуми с кем только не приходилось иметь дело, и меча всегда хватало.  
Меча и трёх десятков бойцов. Или Сого с базукой, или базуки без Сого, если разрушение всего и вся в их планы не входило.  
– Обсудим это позже, – Уцуро брезгливо наморщил нос, – а сейчас наша первоочередная задача – переодеться.

Спорить с Уцуро было себе дороже, поэтому они отправились на поиски магазина одежды. Заняло это немало времени, зато Хиджиката наконец-то разжился отличными гриндерсами, в которых можно было ходить хоть по битому стеклу, хоть по кипящей лаве. Уцуро переоделся в чёрную футболку и такую же куртку – его желание выглядеть стильно даже во время конца света было смехотворным.  
После этого они отправились на поиски базы Нараку. Не то чтобы Хиджикату волновала их судьба, но из-за кое-чьей любви к шоппингу они оказались в той части города, откуда до этой базы было рукой подать. Точнее, раньше было рукой подать.  
Теперь же им пришлось тащиться туда битый час, петляя по заваленным обломками улицам, порой на мотоцикле, но чаще пешком. Хиджиката представлял, как выглядит со стороны: с Приключенцем, навьюченным сумками как тягловое животное, потому что Уцуро настоял, чтобы они взяли с собой не только продукты, но и по две смены одежды и белья, с мечом на поясе и с розовым рюкзаком «Хелло Тэдди» через плечо. Не слишком героическая экипировка.  
За время блужданий им лишь раз довелось столкнуться с людьми. Если можно так сказать: они услышали топот ног, что-то мелькнуло за остовами машин, и всё стихло.  
– Ружьё тебе не помешает, – снова заметил Уцуро.  
– Отвали. Если так любишь пукалки, сам бы и ходил с ружьём.  
– Мне это не нужно.  
– Тогда заткнись.  
Гораздо чаще, чем людей, они видели животных: стаи собак, облаивавшие их издалека, кошек, шипящих из тёмных провалов окон, вороньё, кружащее то тут, то там, как пираньи над куском мяса.  
Несколько раз приходилось возвращаться из-за обвалившейся дороги. В одном из таких провалов Хиджиката увидел не только переломанный асфальт и сыпучую черную землю, но и толстый корень дерева. Выглядело так, словно не взрывная волна, а именно этот корень заставил асфальт вздыбиться и провалиться. Хиджиката передёрнул плечами и поспешил отойти.  
Было уже ближе к трём, если судить по солнцу, когда они добрались до базы. Она находилась в рабочем квартале и была замаскирована под складское помещение, вход закрывала ролл-ставня на электронном замке. Сейчас замок, конечно, не работал, Уцуро просто подцепил ставню у земли, толкнул, и она с грохотом поднялась почти до верха. Лучи солнца осветили небольшое пустое помещение, и Хиджиката увидел дверь в дальней стене. К ней-то Уцуро и направился.  
Хиджиката огляделся, потом закатил мотоцикл внутрь и опустил ставню – ещё не хватало повторения утреннего инцидента.  
Здесь тоже был электронный замок – люди, проектировавшие убежища на случай войны, почему-то не подумали, что электроника выйдет из строя. За дверью обнаружилась лестница, по которой они спускались минут пятнадцать, пока не оказались на площадке перед стальной дверью.  
Уцуро кивнул на узкий неприметный экран в стене рядом с ней:  
– Сканер сетчатки.  
Он наклонился к экрану, тот тихо пискнул, и дверь с тихим шелестом отъехала в сторону.  
– Что за… – начал Хиджиката, но ему не дали договорить.  
– Я пойду первым, – бросил Уцуро и перешагнул порог.  
И молниеносно вскинул руку, поймав кунай в сантиметре от своего виска. Хиджиката тихо присвистнул:  
– А здесь не любят гостей.  
Уцуро повертел кунай в руках.  
– Это сигнализация.  
– Вы, ребята, что-нибудь слышали о превышении допустимой самообороны? – пробормотал Хиджиката, обнажая меч.  
Вслед за Уцуро он вошёл в узкий серый коридор, который тянулся вперёд на десяток метров, чтобы пересечься с другим таким же серым коридором. Проложенные вдоль потолка трубки излучали странный мерцающий свет.  
– Разве электричество не вырубилось?  
– Это альтана, – сухо пояснил Уцуро. – Тендошу нравилось использовать её в быту, так они лишний раз утверждали своё могущество. Справедливо, что теперь их жалкие жизни полностью зависят от альтаны.  
– А ты садист.  
Коридор был слишком узким, чтобы идти рядом, приходилось топать друг за другом, и он не видел ничего впереди, пока Уцуро вдруг не остановился. Хиджиката выглянул из-за его плеча и увидел, что на выходе из коридора стоит боец Нараку. По крайней мере, на нём была форма Нараку, но обгоревшая и окровавленная. Сам он тоже выглядел хреново – землисто-бледный, залитый кровью с ног до головы и, кажется, с отрезанным ухом. Он мог бы зомби играть без грима.  
– Это… – начал нараку медленно и вдруг заорал: – Уцуро!  
Кунай воткнулся ему в горло, опрокинув на спину.  
– Быстро, – сказал Уцуро, – остальные сейчас будут здесь.  
Они пробежали по коридору, перескочили через тело – нараку всё ещё хрипел, и Хиджиката добил его на ходу – и вывалились в соседний коридор, такой же узкий и длинный, освещённый сумрачным светом альтаны.  
Хиджиката быстро огляделся: справа за его спиной коридор сворачивал, а слева тянулся, насколько хватало глаз, в него вливались другие коридоры, и из них выходили нараку.  
– Уцуро! – выкрикнул кто-то, голос отдался многоголосым эхом, злым, тоскливым, обвиняющим. – Уцуро!  
– Сюда!  
Уцуро толкнул его в спину, они побежали вправо, свернули вслед за коридором и оказались в квадратной комнате без выхода. Хиджиката подскочил к стене, пробежал вдоль неё, но на гладкой поверхности не выделялись ни кнопки, ни рычаги, ни даже неровности.  
– Здесь есть потайные двери?  
Уцуро развернулся лицом к входу и покачал головой. Хиджиката уставился ему в спину.  
Вместо того чтобы принять бой в узком коридоре, где на них нападали бы по одному и где всегда была возможность отступить, они сами загнали себя в тупик.  
– Знаешь, стратег из тебя…  
Нараку толпой ввалились в комнату. Их было около двадцати, новые продолжали прибывать, и каждый держал катану или кодачи. При ближайшем рассмотрении все они походили на зомби, как и первый – нездорово бледные, окровавленные и обожжённые, в висящей лохмотьями одежде. Впрочем, зомби или нет, а своё дело они знали и умело рассредоточились по комнате, образовав полукруг.  
– А они не очень-то тебя любят, – заметил Хиджиката. – Задерживаешь зарплату?  
Среди нараку – их набралось уже около пятидесяти – началось какое-то движение, и они расступились, пропуская вперёд приземистого мужчину средних лет, чьи короткостриженые волосы некогда были светлыми, а теперь стали бурыми от крови и грязи.  
– Хицуги, – обронил Уцуро.  
Мужчина молчал и смотрел исподлобья.  
– Один из бойцов напал на меня. Это недопустимо.  
– Это нормально, – огрызнулся Хицуги. – Нараку тебе больше не подчиняются.  
Уцуро не удивился.  
– Вот как. И что же случилось?  
Бойцы зароптали, а Хицуги ещё больше потемнел лицом.  
– Ты спрашиваешь? Ты предал нас! Ты отравил нас своей кровью, уничтожил наш мир и бросил нас умирать. Предатель!  
– Ты ошибаешься, Хицуги, – что-то в голосе Уцуро позвучало такое, что Хиджиката отвёл взгляд от противника, чтобы посмотреть на него, – я вас не предавал. Предать можно равного, того, кто хоть что-то собой представляет. А вы – всего лишь оружие. Я создал вас для своего удобства, пользовался вами себе во благо и бросил, когда перестал в вас нуждаться. Оружие не предают, Хицуги, его выбрасывают.  
Он был зол, понял Хиджиката. Ему впервые удалось увидеть живую эмоцию у Уцуро, и ей оказалась злость – искренняя, горячая, непритворная.  
Хицуги выглядел так, словно его отхлестали по щекам, Нараку за его спиной зашумели, пока неуверенно.  
– Ты… – выговорил Хицуги. – Ты. Ты за это заплатишь!  
Уцуро неприятно улыбнулся.  
– Я уже заплатил. Но ты к этому не имеешь отношения.  
Хицуги зарычал от бешенства, в его руках появились короткие клинки.  
– Меч, – тихо сказал Уцуро.  
Хиджиката заморгал от неожиданности.  
– Что?  
Уцуро обернулся к нему, уже без улыбки.  
– Мне нужен меч, чтобы сразиться с ним.  
– А мне что делать?!  
– Справишься как-нибудь. Он из них самый сильный.  
Хицуги был уже близко, Нараку тоже пришли в движение, они все приближались одновременно. Уцуро требовательно протянул руку.  
Хиджиката выругался и бросил ему Мурамасу, рукоятью вперёд. Успел увидеть, как Уцуро отбил первый удар Хицуги, а потом ему стало не до наблюдений.  
На него набросились сразу трое. Хиджиката двинул первому ножнами в живот, пригнулся под ударом второго, третьему выкрутил руку и перехватил кодачи. Обратным движением полоснул ещё одного нападавшего и завертелся на месте, мечом и ножнами отбивая сыплющиеся со всех сторон удары.  
Нараку было много, но зато они не могли напасть одновременно. И Хиджиката использовал это, сталкивая их друг с другом, используя как щит. Он не в первый раз сражался один против толпы, будь то Джои, или Нараку, или просто бандиты. И сейчас, пусть их приходилось не меньше двадцати на него одного, он собирался расправиться с ними быстро и без потерь.  
Но быстро не получилось.  
– Какого хрена здесь творится?! – крикнул Хиджиката, отступая ближе к Уцуро, пока очередной нараку, которого он буквально нанизал на меч, поднимался с колен и выглядел разве что немного раздосадованным.  
– Я дал им своей крови.  
– Что?! Ты рехнулся?!  
– Тогда это казалось разумным, – со смешком пояснил Уцуро. Ублюдка явно всё устраивало. – Не бойся, они не стали бессмертными, как я, если отрубить голову или разрубить пополам, они умрут.  
– Это здорово облегчает положение, – пробурчал Хиджиката.  
Он перехватил меч обеими руками и с размаху рубанул по шее ближайшего нараку. Тот рухнул на колени, потом завалился набок, залив всё вокруг кровью, и больше не шевелился. Хиджиката всадил кодачи в грудь кого-то, сунувшегося сбоку, и подобрал упавшую катану. Вот теперь наконец-то стало весело.  
Это был настоящий аттракцион в Зомбилэнде. Хиджиката рубил и бил, как робот, пригибаясь и отшатываясь, ставя блоки бездумно, на инстинктах. Пот и кровь заливали глаза, но времени не хватало даже на то, чтобы утереть лицо: нараку всё лезли и лезли на него, как вражеские мобы в компьютерной игре. Убивать их с одного удара получалось далеко не всегда, и Хиджиката наловился сначала отрубать конечности, а потом уже – голову. Как на тренировке – нога-рука-шея. Вот только сейчас он имел дело не с тупыми медлительными зомби из фильмов и не с ещё более тупыми и медлительными новобранцами, а с опытными бойцами, вооружёнными до зубов.  
Если бы не Уцуро, он мог бы погибнуть. Конечно, если бы не Уцуро, он бы вообще не оказался в такой опасности, но сейчас было не до обвинений, а Уцуро сражался на другой стороне комнаты, и никто, ни один враг не мог пройти мимо него – за свою спину Хиджиката мог быть спокоен.  
Был момент в бою, когда он отступил на шаг и ещё на один, не атакуя, только отбивая удары, и натолкнулся спиной на спину Уцуро. Они опёрлись друг на друга, буквально на полминуты.  
– Ещё жив? – спросил Уцуро. У него даже дыхание не сбилось.  
– Они тоже… ещё живы.  
– Что поделать, я хорошо их обучил.  
– Ты задолжал мне извинения.  
Уцуро коротко засмеялся, оттолкнулся от его спины и снова бросился в бой. Хиджиката вытер лицо рукавом и мрачно посмотрел на свою порцию нараку – тех осталось меньше десятка, но пыла они не растеряли.  
– Ладно, дамы, – он встряхнул меч, и капли крови с тяжёлым стуком упали на пол, – давайте заканчивать.  
Всё получилось даже быстрее, чем он ожидал – слишком быстро. У Хиджикаты как будто второе дыхание открылось; усталость и отвращение отошли на задний план, и он рубил, с оттяжкой выдёргивал меч, жмурился, чтобы кровь не попала в глаза, и рубил вслепую – до тех пор, пока убивать стало некого. Лезвие со свистом рассекло воздух, Хиджиката застыл среди луж крови, мёртвых тел и отрубленных конечностей – некоторые из них всё ещё шевелились, кто-то там, в этом месиве, мог быть жив. Боковым зрением он заметил промельк движения и развернулся, занося меч.  
Сталь зазвенела о сталь, Уцуро принял на блок, повёл кистью, отводя клинки в сторону, а свободной рукой толкнул его в грудь. Хиджиката поскользнулся на крови, чуть не потерял равновесие, его швырнуло на стену, и Уцуро вдруг оказался очень близко, ближе, чем можно было терпеть.  
Не думая, инстинктивно, Хиджиката упёрся кулаком ему в грудь, отталкивая. Уцуро засмеялся низким горловым смехом, от которого дрожь пробрала вдоль позвоночника и пальцы крепче сжались на рукояти меча.  
– Свои, – хрипло сказал Уцуро. Всё-таки у него сбилось дыхание, и голос звучал прерывисто.  
– Ты не свой, – выдохнул Хиджиката.  
Они стояли очень близко, от Уцуро исходил влажный жар, и Хиджикату начало потряхивать. Он вошёл во вкус во время боя и никак не мог успокоиться: пальцы дрожали, сердце колотилось слишком быстро. Будь здесь кто-то… Кондо-сан или Сого, да хоть кто-то из рядовых, Хиджиката бы смог взять себя в руки. Но здесь был только Уцуро, и его глаза стали почти чёрными, как запёкшаяся кровь, и он тоже дышал поверхностно и быстро – Хиджиката мог чувствовать его выдохи кожей.  
Уцуро опустил голову, волосы свесились, закрывая лицо, прядь пощекотала щеку, и Хиджикату вдруг пробило острым, болезненным возбуждением. Мышцы паха напряглись, он зажмурился, борясь с собой, чтобы не застонать, когда ладонь Уцуро скользнула по спине, под куртку – горячая и твёрдая.  
Хиджиката представил, как это может быть – прямо здесь, в душной комнате, где голова кружилась от тошнотворного запаха крови и кишок, у стены, быстро, только чтобы снять напряжение. С Уцуро.  
Это привело его в чувство.  
Хиджиката сделал вдох-выдох, успокаиваясь. С конца света прошло слишком мало времени, он ещё не дозрел до того, чтобы трахать всё, что шевелится. А чтобы докатиться до секса с Уцуро, и вечности было мало.  
Тот как будто почувствовал – тоже отстранился, провёл рукой по волосам, откидывая чёлку со лба, потом протянул Хиджикате Мурамасу рукоятью вперёд.  
– Хороший клинок, спасибо.  
Хиджиката взял меч двумя пальцами – тот весь был в крови, и лезвие, и рукоять. Да что уж там, Хиджиката и сам был в крови с ног до головы, Уцуро тоже выглядел так, словно принял кровавую ванну.  
– Не ожидал, что ты справишься, – сказал тот после паузы, – и даже без ран обошлось. Ты не слабый.  
– Разумеется, не слабый. За кого ты меня принимаешь?  
Уцуро пожал плечами.  
– Не хотелось бы тратить время на слабака.  
– Пф, тоже мне… – Хиджиката нахмурился. – Так ты специально нарвался на этих… чтобы проверить меня?  
Уцуро снова пожал плечами и не ответил. Скотина. Хиджиката слишком устал, чтобы разозлиться. Всё, о чём он сейчас мог думать, это о новой сигарете, и о душе, и о чистой одежде.  
– Я прощу тебя, только если здесь есть работающая душевая. На альтане она работает или на молитвах, мне всё равно.  
– Да, конечно, – невпопад ответил Уцуро.  
Никто из них не сдвинулся с места. Хиджиката вытащил из заднего кармана пачку «Майоборо» и зажигалку, выбил сигарету и с удовольствием закурил. Никотин проникал в лёгкие, перебивая запах крови, присутствие Уцуро ощущалось, даже если закрыть глаза, и, впервые за эти дни в мёртвом городе, Хиджиката почувствовал что-то похожее на умиротворение.

Ямазаки топтался перед входом в убежище и озирался так, словно именно его и высматривал. Увидел, встрепенулся, замахал руками. Хотелось побежать ему навстречу, но Хиджиката сдержался и продолжил идти размеренным шагом – разве что самую малость быстрее.  
– Хиджиката-сан! – издалека крикнул Ямазаки.  
Так и подмывало обнять его, но Хиджиката не успел поддаться слабости: тот вытянулся, приложил ладонь к виску и доложил:  
– Заместитель командующего, все в сборе, ждём только вас!  
– Тогда веди, – разрешил Хиджиката, сдерживая идиотски-счастливую улыбку.  
Вход в убежище располагался в подземном гараже. Хиджиката втащил Приключенца внутрь, прислонил к стене и пошёл вслед за Ямазаки.  
Пока они шли по бесконечным коридорам, по пути то и дело попадались бойцы Шинсенгуми. При виде Хиджикаты они тоже начинали по-идиотски улыбаться, бросались к нему с расспросами и приветствиями, начисто забыв о субординации. Хиджиката говорил им, чтобы успокоились и шли работать, но никто, конечно, не слушал, и они плелись за ним с радостным гомоном, как фанаты за айдолом.  
– Распустились, – возмущался Хиджиката, старательно хмуря брови. – Всех уволю!  
– Не уволишь, – сказал незнакомый голос из-за спины, – ведь Шинсенгуми больше нет.  
– Вот именно, – весело подхватил Ямазаки, – мы теперь не Шинсенгуми, а просто выжившие.  
Все рассмеялись, и Хиджиката тоже.  
Ямазаки привёл его к большой железной двери, толкнул её и отступил в сторону, пропуская вперёд. Хиджиката сглотнул и перешагнул порог.  
Кондо-сан стоял перед большой картой на стене. Когда Хиджиката вошёл, он обернулся и тут же расплылся в широкой сияющей улыбке:  
– Тоши!  
– Явился, не запылился, – пробурчал Мацудайра. – Заставил старика волноваться, поганец.  
– Тоши, – повторил Кондо-сан и быстрым шагом направился к Хиджикате, раскрывая объятья.  
Хиджиката и сам шагнул навстречу, протянув руки, но тут Сого вклинился между ними, да так ловко, что вместо того, чтобы обняться, они обняли его.  
– Спасибо, – скромно сказал Сого, – спасибо, что не стесняетесь выражать свою любовь ко мне.  
– Заткнись, – счастливо сказал Хиджиката.  
Кондо-сан обхватил их обоих, стиснув в крепких объятиях, и Хиджиката одну руку положил ему на плечо, а другой взъерошил Сого волосы.  
От облегчения его затрясло. Если бы не поддержка Кондо-сана и Сого, он бы, наверное, упал на колени – ноги подгибались.  
– Я передам принцессе, что заместитель командующего Шинсенгуми жив, – ровно сказала Нобумэ, – она беспокоилась.  
– Все беспокоились! – поддержала йорозуевская девчонка. Она сидела за столиком в углу и что-то уминала. – А больше всех – Гин-чан. Верно, Шинпачи?  
– Так и было.  
– Все глаза выплакал. Тоши, ты должен на нём жениться, как честный человек.  
– Какой я тебе…  
– Ты что несёшь, дурочка! – Гинтоки попытался дать мелкой подзатыльник, но не преуспел. – По кому я скучал? Кто это? Э… Оогуши-кун?  
– Кто такой Оогуши, придурок кучерявый?!  
– Или не Оогуши, – Гинтоки поковырял пальцем в ухе. – Всех третьестепенных персонажей не упомнишь.  
– Прикончу! – привычно рыкнул Хиджиката.  
– Ну попробуй, Нонейм-сан, – привычно отозвался Гинтоки.  
– На самом деле мы все переживали, – с улыбкой сказал очкарик. – Пойду расскажу остальным, сестра приготовит что-нибудь для вас.  
Хиджиката сейчас согласился бы съесть даже готовку Шимуры Отаэ, настолько ему было хорошо.  
– От самураев одни проблемы, – осуждающе заявила очкастая куноичи. – Верно я говорю, Зензо?  
Хаттори, дремавший в кресле, зевнул.  
– Что? Все проблемы от геморроя.  
– Вот и я говорю, что мужики – это геморрой. Кроме Гин-сана, конечно.  
Поверх плеча Кондо-сана Хиджиката скользил взглядом по лицам людей в комнате. Тэцу топтался возле стола, красный от радости, рядом подпрыгивала на месте Хаджи, Козенигата показал большой палец, и Хиджиката кивнул в ответ. Все офицеры были здесь и сгрудились чуть в стороне, в очереди на обнимашки, – кроме Сайто, который дрых, положив голову на плечо Элизабет. Рядом сидел Кацура. Стоило Хиджикате столкнуться с ним взглядом, как он оживился, словно только этого и ждал:  
– Хиджиката, хорошо, что ты вернулся. Мы как раз обсуждали дальнейшую стратегию, и ты обязан поддержать мой план.  
Хиджиката отвык от Кацуры, поэтому имел глупость спросить:  
– Что за план?  
Тот кивнул с важным видом.  
– Этот прекрасный и гениальный план состоит в…  
– Секс! – брякнул контрабандист в солнечных очках.– Наша главная задача – демографический рост, а значит, мы немедленно должны предаться разнузданному сек…  
Сапог прилетел ему в лоб, отправив на пол.  
– Заткнись, идиот! – возмутился Гинтоки. – Здесь дети, между прочим! Я про Хиджикату-куна.  
– Ага, так ты помнишь, как меня зовут.  
Все засмеялись.  
Хиджиката был счастлив, так счастлив, как никогда в жизни. Как же легко сделать человека счастливым: сначала отбери у него самое дорогое, а потом верни.  
– Немного же тебе надо, – произнёс всё тот же голос из-за спины. – Ведь у тебя ничего нет.  
Хиджиката обернулся, но никого не увидел, вообще никого. Холодея, он заозирался, но Кондо-сан и Сого, Йорозуя, офицеры, все остальные – исчезли. Он стоял один в полутемном пустом помещении, судорожно обнимая воздух. Пальцы задрожали, он обхватил себя руками, сотрясаясь от ужаса и медленно понимая, что остался один. Один в убежище, один в Эдо, один на этой планете – абсолютно один до конца вечности.

Хиджиката вскрикнул и проснулся. Его трясло, спина взмокла от пота, дыхание вырывалось с хрипом. Сон… всего лишь сон.  
Он схватился за спинку дивана и рывком сел, посмотрел в сторону второго дивана, но Уцуро не было. Никого не было, он остался один, он пережил всех, кого любил, он...  
Вслепую Хиджиката попытался нащупать сигареты, не нашёл ни их, ни зажигалку. Это обнадёживало: ты не один до тех пор, пока кто-то ворует твои сигареты.  
Он подобрал ноги, упёрся пылающим лбом в колени, стараясь успокоиться. Дурной сон, всего лишь кошмар, ничего особенного.  
После бойни на базе Нараку они с Уцуро остались там ночевать. Благодаря альтановой подпитке работали и душ, и холодильник, и даже электрическая плита. Они нормально поели и легли спать в нормальные кровати – роскошь, которая в обозримом будущем им не светила. Следующий день они посвятили поиску баз бакуфу, и здесь ждало разочарование.  
На первую из баз попасть не удалось: здание, в подвале которого она размещалась, обвалилось полностью, осталась только гора обломков – ни пробраться внутрь, ни выбраться наружу не представлялось возможным.  
Со второй базой повезло самую малость больше: завален оказался только вход в магазин. Хиджиката сумел разгрести верхнюю часть завала и забраться внутрь через разбитую витрину. В самом дальнем помещении за опрокинутым сейчас шкафом скрывался вход в убежище бакуфу. Электричества здесь не было, и Хиджиката какое-то время бесцельно бродил, освещая фонариком пустые помещения.  
Когда он выбрался наружу, было около трёх – если он правильно определил по солнцу, – но Уцуро всё равно предложил поискать ночлег, и Хиджиката не стал спорить.  
Из-за разрушенных зданий, обвалившихся участков дороги, улиц, забитых обломками, путь между пунктами А и B получался чересчур извилистым и занимал уйму времени. К тому же в городе было неспокойно: людей они не видели, зато тут и там то и дело слышались выстрелы. Бродячих собак становилось всё больше, одна стая не ограничилась лаем издалека, а попыталась напасть. Пришлось отбиваться от них, швыряя камни.  
Город неуловимо менялся или это нервы начинали сдавать, но Хиджикате казалось, что обвалившихся дорог стало больше – теперь чуть ли не каждая улица оказывалась изрыта дырами, как после обстрела. Внутри таких провалов виднелись могучие корни, хотя им неоткуда было взяться здесь, посреди города. Между разломами в асфальте пробивалась молодая травка, а в районах с традиционной застройкой деревья возвышались над полуразрушенными домами, словно за эти трое суток вымахали в несколько раз.  
Откуда-то появилось множество птиц, не только голуби и воробьи, но и такие, которых Хиджиката никогда не видел в городе – они сидели на заборах и немногочисленных уцелевших проводах целыми стаями. И они не боялись, не улетали при виде людей, только поворачивали головы, как по команде, провожая их любопытными взглядами.  
– Как будто это мы здесь гости, а не они, – буркнул Хиджиката, невольно ёжась.  
– Так и есть, – отозвался Уцуро, – люди на планете – всего лишь один из поздних видов, лишняя ступень эволюции.  
– Ты тоже человек вроде бы.  
– Я – порождение альтаны.  
Уцуро провёл рукой по воздуху таким жестом, словно гладил что-то, что больше никто не мог увидеть. Лицо его приняло брезгливое выражение, и он вытер ладонь о джинсы.  
– Если людей не станет, планете это пойдёт на пользу, – сказал он с прежним спокойствием.  
– А ты умеешь подбодрить.  
Фары они больше не включали, не желая привлекать внимание, а бродить по городу без света, рискуя провалиться в очередную яму, было слишком опасно. Поэтому Хиджиката и не стал настаивать на том, чтобы продолжить поиски следующего убежища.  
Поэтому и ещё потому, что боялся.  
Следующее убежище, Убежище номер один, было тем самым, к которому вёл ход из дворца сёгуна. Если кому-то удалось выжить, то они могли прятаться только там. Хиджикате отчаянно хотелось плюнуть на все предосторожности и бежать туда как можно скорее. И в то же время он боялся обнаружить убежище пустым. Тогда у него не осталось бы надежды, и все дальнейшие поиски, сама его жизнь, стали бы бессмысленными.  
Он старался не думать об этом и в то же время думал постоянно, он мучился этими мыслями, даже когда засыпал, и в итоге ему приснился вот такой сон: его друзья, живые и невредимые – худший кошмар из всех возможных.  
Шумно выдохнув, он потёр лицо ладонями и встал. Надо было покурить.

Уцуро обнаружился на балконе – стоял, облокотившись на перила, и курил. Пачка «Майоборо» лежала на полу. Хиджиката подобрал, достал сигарету, потом протянул руку, и Уцуро молча отдал зажигалку. Хиджиката закурил не сразу, сначала повертел её в пальцах – тёплую, нагретую чужим телом. Отголоски кошмара всё ещё не отпускали, и сейчас он был позорно рад, что рядом есть кто-то, пусть даже Уцуро, – кто-то живой.  
– Не знал, что ты куришь, – он наконец прикурил и затянулся, с наслаждением вдыхая знакомый обдирающий горло дым.  
– Никотин на меня не действует, как и любой яд, но эта дрянь слишком забористая.  
Дым срывался с губ Уцуро, разделялся на тончайшие нити и растворялся, серебристо поблёскивая в темноте.  
– Если уж таскаешь мои сигареты, то прояви хоть каплю уважения.  
– Не будь таким жадным, в твоём распоряжении все сигареты этого мира.  
– Ты так говоришь, словно я единственный курильщик в мире, а это, – Хиджиката указал на расстилавшийся перед ними тёмный Эдо, – не так.  
Уцуро кивнул.  
– Недавно опять стреляли.  
– Как думаешь, в кого?  
– В волков, конечно, – Уцуро посмотрел на него, – но это бесполезно. Волков сейчас намного больше, чем людей.  
Он улыбнулся так широко, что глаза почти закрылись, превратившись в узкие щёлочки, и Хиджикату передёрнуло.  
– Слушай, Терминатор-сан, давай я научу тебя притворяться человеком. Для начала – не улыбайся.  
– Ролевые игры? Я могу звать тебя Сарой.  
– Ты перепутал, – пробормотал Хиджиката, – Сара в первом фильме, а во втором – Джон.  
Он глубоко затянулся, чтобы скрыть смущение.  
После того… эпизода на базе Нараку между ними появилось некоторое напряжение. Хотя, казалось бы, что такого случилось? Подумаешь, встал на Уцуро, и, возможно, у Уцуро тоже встал на него. Всего лишь реакция на выброс адреналина, ничего такого, о чём стоит вспоминать. Но Хиджиката вспоминал, да ещё и Уцуро подливал масла в огонь, отпуская вот такие двусмысленные замечания. Или это Хиджикате они казались двусмысленными?  
Соберись, слабак, сказал он себе, если так неймётся – подрочи.  
На базе Нараку он подрочил – в душе, – но легче не стало.  
– Нараку, – сказал Хиджиката, чтобы отвлечься. Краем глаза он увидел, что Уцуро перестал улыбаться. – Почему ты их убил?  
– Мы их убили. В порядке самозащиты.  
– Не держи меня за идиота, – Хиджиката стряхнул пепел за балкон. – Ты специально рассказал мне про эту базу и специально привёл туда, не только чтобы проверить в бою – со мной или без, ты всё равно собирался их убить. Разве нет?  
Уцуро вытянул руку с сигаретой, задумчиво прищурился на тлеющий огонёк.  
– Я создал Нараку пятьсот лет назад для своего удобства. Они были моим оружием, и я пользовался ими, пока нуждался в этом. А когда оружие перестало быть нужно, я сломал его об колено. Это был... сентиментальный поступок.  
– Сентиментальный? Ты их перебил!  
– Начиная новую жизнь, люди стараются покончить со всем, что напоминает о прошлом. Так и я покончил с Нараку, своим детищем, своим любимым мечом. Сентиментально с моей стороны.  
– Ха.  
Хиджиката покусал фильтр. Ему было глубоко наплевать на всех Нараку, живых или мёртвых, его интересовало совсем другое.  
– Как думаешь… если они смогли выжить, то значит… кто-то ещё тоже мог спастись?  
Он почти ненавидел себя за эту слабость и всё равно не смог удержаться.  
Уцуро ответил не сразу, и Хиджиката пристроил подбородок на скрещённых руках, слушая, как тот выдыхает дым.  
– Кто знает. Учти, что Нараку не сражались в бою у Терминала, я отпустил их раньше. Кроме того, моя кровь защитила их от большинства смертельных ран.  
– Хочешь сказать…  
– Хочу сказать, что они – не показатель.  
– А ты можешь быть тактичным, надо же.  
– Могу, если захочу.  
Хиджиката незаметно на него покосился, и их взгляды столкнулись – Уцуро смотрел в упор. Проклятье. Как-то сразу стало очевидно, что они стоят слишком близко, и их локти почти соприкасаются. Проклятье!  
– Что будешь делать, – вдруг спросил Уцуро, – если найдёшь кого-то из своих?  
Хиджиката боялся об этом даже думать.  
– Буду жить, что ещё. А ты что будешь делать дальше?  
– Ждать. Как и предыдущие сотни лет.  
Уцуро сказал это слишком сухо, отрывисто, и Хиджиката посмотрел на него с сочувствием.  
– Как насчёт найти действующий вулкан и спрыгнуть в жерло?  
– Сейчас все вулканы действующие. И – нет. Это значит обречь себя на вечную агонию.  
– Жидкий азот?  
– Мне всё равно, из какого количества генетического материала возрождаться.  
– А если порубить тебя на мелкие куски, засунуть каждый в свинцовую банку и…  
– Ты слишком увлёкся, – Уцуро выглядел позабавленным. – Ты пытаешься помочь мне с самоубийством или думаешь, как меня убить?  
Хиджиката пожал плечами.  
– У меня нет технической возможности убить тебя – раз уж прыгать в вулкан ты не согласен.  
– А если бы возможность появилась, убил бы?  
– Конечно.  
– Ты очень добрый человек.  
– Эй, я вообще-то тебя терпеть не могу!  
Уцуро прикрыл рот ладонью – якобы потому что курил, но дураку было ясно, что ублюдок смеётся над ним. Ну и пусть.  
Хиджиката щелчком отправил сигарету в полёт. Алая точка канула в темноту и исчезла, словно под ними было не три этажа, а бездонная пропасть. Уцуро аккуратно затушил свою. Они одновременно взяли ещё по сигарете, Хиджиката закурил сам, отдал Уцуро зажигалку и снова опёрся о перила.  
Спать не хотелось совсем, и они молча курили, до самого рассвета не обменявшись ни словом.

Убежище располагалось в подземном гараже торгового центра. Вопреки опасениям, вход оказался не завален, да и весь этот квартал находился на достаточном удалении от воронки, так что они спокойно проехали на мотоцикле. Хиджиката поднял гофрированные ворота, и солнечный свет осветил покато уходящий вниз бетонный пол.  
Гараж был огромным, кое-где на парковочных местах стояли машины, но будка сторожа пустовала – видимо, отсюда все тоже успели сбежать до нашествия аманто. Хиджиката оставил Приключенца на свободном парковочном месте, засунул за пояс ножны Мурамасы и взял ломик. Уцуро взял оба фонарика, и, снарядившись таким образом, они отправились на поиски.  
Вход в Убежище номер один выглядел как самая обычная стальная дверь, от других дверей в стенах гаража она отличалась надписью «Осторожно! Высокое напряжение!» и отсутствием ручки. В обычное время попасть сюда снаружи было невозможно, дверь открывалась только изнутри, но сейчас, без электричества, все эти меры безопасности ничего не стоили.  
Хиджиката просунул ломик в едва заметную щель между дверью и стеной и надавил. Сопротивление было таким, что ему пришлось навалиться всем весом, скользя ногами по полу и напрягая мускулы. Послышался тихий звук, похожий на недовольный вздох кого-то очень крупного и очень сонного, и дверь наконец поддалась. Неохотно – щель стала самую малость больше, Хиджиката покачал ломиком, увеличивая зазор, потом бросил через плечо:  
– Помоги.  
Уцуро взялся за край двери и потянул на себя. Медленно и неохотно, но она всё-таки открывалась, сантиметр за сантиметром – это была мощная дверь в полметра толщиной, из особого инопланетного сплава металлов, способная выдержать даже направленный взрыв, и, когда она наконец открылась, Хиджиката хватал воздух ртом, как рыба, и взмок примерно так же.  
Впрочем, он сразу же забыл об усталости, как только проход в убежище оказался открыт.  
Там было темно, Тендошу не поделились с бакуфу секретом использования альтаны в бытовых целях. Уцуро протянул второй фонарик, Хиджиката включил его и посветил внутрь. Пятно света заметалось по ещё одному покатому спуску.  
Идти вниз пришлось минут десять, и Хиджиката порадовался, что Садасада, построивший это убежище, отказался от первоначального плана, согласно которому на нижний уровень добираться полагалось на лифте. Без электричества такое убежище стало бы ловушкой для выживших.  
Уцуро и Хиджиката быстрым шагом спустились по гладкому, без единой шероховатости, бетонному покрытию и оказались перед ещё одной дверью. Эта была гораздо тоньше и поддалась намного проще – стоило подцепить её лезвием походного ножа, и она почти сразу же открылась.  
Хиджиката переступил порог, медленно, словно нехотя, – глубоко внутри поселилось плохое предчувствие, пока что оно было слишком слабым, слабее надежды, но его горький привкус всё равно ощущался под языком.  
Если бы… кто-то выжил… разве они пропустили бы открытие двери снаружи? Они бы уже ждали вторженцев с оружием в руках.  
Хиджиката, а за ним и Уцуро пересекли пустое пространство перед дверью и остановились: отсюда в три стороны расходились под прямыми углами три коридора.  
– Разделимся? – предложил Хиджиката.  
– Не стоит.  
Нет так нет. Насколько Хиджиката помнил, в левой части находились жилые комнаты, а в правой – хозяйственные помещения. Что, если спастись удалось не бойцам, а только принцессе с придворными? Они ведь были во дворце в момент взрыва. Тогда они могли прятаться где-нибудь в недрах убежища. Хиджиката приложил ладони рупором ко рту и крикнул:  
– Это Хиджиката Тоширо! Заместитель командующего Шинсенгуми! Есть здесь кто-нибудь?!  
Голос заметался под низким потолком и сгинул в темноте без ответа.  
Хиджиката подождал немного, напряжённо прислушиваясь, потом перевёл дыхание и пошёл дальше по центральному коридору.  
Шаги гулко стучали в пустом помещении – жуткая пародия на его сон, сон, который он считал кошмаром, только вот реальность оказалась во сто крат хуже. Луч фонарика выхватывал из темноты гладкие стены, чистый пол, редкие двери. Хиджиката открывал каждую: богато обставленная комната для пресс-конференций, комната для наблюдений с десятками мёртвых мониторов, комната отдыха. Коридор закончился, упёршись в последнюю дверь.  
Снова вспомнился сон: дружный смех, счастливая улыбка Кондо-сана, ехидные шутки Сого, сияющий взгляд Тэцу… и бесплотный безжалостный голос из-за спины. Хиджиката прикрыл глаза на секунду, облизнул сухие как наждак губы и толкнул дверь.  
Разумеется, здесь было пусто. Он сделал несколько шагов и остановился, бездумно водя фонариком из стороны в сторону, освещая длинный стол для совещаний, огромную карту Эдо, кулеры с питьевой водой у стены. Разочарование подняло голову, затмив ослабевшую надежду, вцепилось в затылок ледяными пальцами, расползлось вдоль позвоночника, стискивая сердце и лёгкие, сжимая желудок. Здесь никого не было. Никто не добрался сюда из дворца, никто не спасся, никто. Никто.  
– Быть может, они были здесь и ушли в город, – предположил Уцуро.  
Хиджиката последний раз обвёл помещение лучом фонарика и покачал головой.  
– Нет. Иначе дверь поддалась бы намного легче. Да и здесь был бы заметен хоть какой-то беспорядок, если они бежали из дворца…  
Он замер, поражённый новой идеей.  
– Что? – спросил Уцуро.  
Не отвечая, Хиджиката протиснулся мимо него и вернулся в коридор. От дверей комнаты для совещаний расходились два узких и длинных хода: один, постепенно повышаясь, шёл вверх и должен был вывести на крышу торгового центра, к вертолётной площадке, а другой…  
– Сюда, – бросил Хиджиката.  
Другой коридор, постепенно понижаясь, вёл к тайному ходу из дворца.  
– Быстрее, – потребовал Хиджиката, его охватило нездоровое возбуждение.  
Уцуро всё понял, как только увидел широкую дверь.  
– Не стоит её открывать, – сказал он предупреждающе. – Это опасно.  
Хиджиката взялся за ручку, помедлил, собираясь с духом, – вовсе не из-за слов Уцуро, а из-за страха, не имевшего ничего общего с реальной опасностью, – и потянул дверь на себя.  
Он ожидал, что дверной проём будет забит землёй, ожидал худшего, но за дверью обнаружился подземный туннель, и на первый взгляд казалось, что всё в порядке. Хиджиката уже собрался шагнуть вперёд, но Уцуро вдруг схватил его за плечо.  
– Что ты делаешь?  
Он хмурился и чуть ли не впервые за всё время, что Хиджиката его знал, выглядел обеспокоенным.  
– Собираюсь пройти этим путём до дворца. Возможно, выжившие ещё там… Что?  
Уцуро посмотрел ему за спину, в темноту туннеля, и только качнул головой.  
Хиджиката стряхнул его руку.  
– Не хочешь идти, оставайся здесь.  
– Я с тобой, – ровно сказал Уцуро, – мне тоже интересно.  
«Интересно» ему, надо же! В другое время Хиджиката бы разозлился, но сейчас всё перекрывало нервное возбуждение. Он не стал тратить время на Уцуро и быстрым шагом направился в глубь туннеля.  
– Иди медленнее и смотри под ноги.  
– Мы что, на школьной экскурсии? – бросил Хиджиката, не оглядываясь.  
Он и так шёл медленнее, чем хотел, а хотел он бежать, как можно скорее преодолеть расстояние до дворца. Быть может, там кто-то остался под завалом, быть может, там есть раненые, быть может, Кондо-сан… кто-то там ждёт помощи, ждал все эти дни, пока он бесцельно блуждал по Эдо.  
Фонарик освещал пол, стены и потолок с одинаковыми лампами через каждый метр, но, когда Хиджиката светил вперёд, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-нибудь в глубине туннеля, узкий луч терялся в темноте. Хиджиката шёл сначала быстро, почти бегом, потом медленнее, потом ещё медленнее, беспокойно вглядываясь в эту темноту, которая словно становилась ближе с каждым шагом вместо того, чтобы отступать.  
– Посмотри под ноги, – тихо сказал Уцуро.  
Пол устилали мелкие и крупные комки земли, словно кто-то разбил цветочный горшок. Сглотнув, Хиджиката поднял фонарик и увидел то, что до сих пор принимал за темноту: стену земли, чёрной, рыхлой, влажной земли, забившей весь туннель от пола до потолка. В тишине Хиджиката обвёл лучом фонарика стены, но не увидел и просвета. Как будто туннель прорыли только до середины, как будто дальше ничего не было. Но Хиджиката ведь знал, что он тянется ещё на несколько километров и ведёт к подвальным помещениям дворца. Всего-то и нужно, что прорваться через земляной завал.  
– Что ты делаешь?  
Окрик заставил вздрогнуть. Моргнув, Хиджиката понял, что стоит вплотную к земляной стене, уронив фонарик, и ощупывает её руками – словно из памяти выпало несколько секунд.  
– Я… – он облизал губы, – нужно найти лопаты.  
Лицо Уцуро в неверном пляшущем свете казалось ненормально белым.  
– Это бесполезно.  
– Нет! – резкий крик заметался между стен, Хиджиката сам вздрогнул от неожиданности.  
– Нет, – повторил он тише. Спокойнее, убедительнее. – Теперь понятно, почему здесь пусто – проход завалило, и они не могут выбраться. Мы должны им помочь.  
– Там никого нет.  
– Ты этого не знаешь.  
– Как раз я знаю, и лучше, чем ты.  
– Нет, – отрезал Хиджиката. – Ты не знаешь, никто не знает. Поэтому я собираюсь разрыть этот завал. Не надейся, что я просто уйду, оставив своих друзей умирать без помощи.  
Уцуро поджал губы.  
– Собираешься рыть отсюда и до дворца?  
Хиджиката оглянулся на завал.  
– Это ты решил, что туннель полностью завален. А что, если здесь просто потолок обвалился? Что, если за этой стеной остались люди?  
Уцуро пожал плечами с отсутствующим видом – разумеется, ему было всё равно. Хиджиката раздражённо мотнул головой и снова подошёл к сплошной стене из земли. Внутренний голос – тот холодный голос из сна – твердил, что всё бесполезно, что Уцуро прав, но он не мог смириться с этим. Он просто не знал, что станет делать, если смирится.  
– Я должен… – начал он и замолчал.  
Сквозь толщу земли донёсся какой-то смутный звук. Хиджиката замер, весь обратившись в слух. Звук повторился.  
– Что такое?  
– Я что-то слышу.  
Уцуро мигом оказался рядом и тоже прижался ухом к земле. Его брови сошлись на переносице, лоб прорезала глубокая складка.  
– Слышишь? – шепнул Хиджиката.  
Что-то там, внутри земляного завала, пыталось докричаться до них, шептало, звало, монотонно, на одной ноте. Хиджикате даже показалось, что он различает слова, когда Уцуро вдруг схватил его за плечи и сильным рывком оттащил от стены.  
– Какого?.. Пусти!  
Хиджиката двинул ему локтем, но чёртов бессмертный ублюдок даже не шелохнулся.  
– Приди в себя, – сказал он холодно. – Нужно уходить, и как можно быстрее.  
– Там кто-то есть, я слышал…  
– Я тоже слышал. Что-то там определённо есть, но это не твои друзья, это даже не люди.  
Хиджиката вывернулся из хватки и посмотрел на него как на психа.  
– Крышей поехал?  
Уцуро медленно покачал головой, не сводя взгляда с завала. Хиджиката тоже обернулся. Звук стал громче, как будто несколько голосов одновременно шептали что-то бессвязное, без слов.  
– Уходим, – решил Уцуро.  
Хиджиката не двинулся с места. Земля шевельнулась – едва заметно, если бы он не смотрел так пристально, то не увидел бы, как несколько мелких комков скатились на пол.  
– Тоширо!  
Звук собственного имени подействовал как оплеуха. Уцуро никогда не звал его так, откровенно говоря, Хиджиката думал, что тот просто не знает, как его зовут.  
– Нужно уходить, – отчётливо, словно обращаясь к слабоумному, повторил Уцуро.  
Хиджиката обернулся: земли на полу стало больше. Кто-то… кто-то пытался пробиться сквозь завал, сюда, к ним, кто это мог быть?..  
Уцуро схватил его за предплечье и потащил за собой. Хиджиката не сопротивлялся, шёл за ним, не глядя, куда ставит ноги, а сам всё смотрел назад. Фонарик так и остался валяться на полу, благодаря этому было отчётливо видно, как земля по центру завала вспухает, как всё более крупные комья сыплются на пол, словно что-то пытается выбраться из глубины.  
Уцуро шёл быстрым шагом, Хиджиката тащился за ним, спотыкаясь, и оглядывался в каком-то тупом изумлении. У него на глазах земля трескалась, целые пласты отходили в стороны, пропуская нечто, что он сначала принял за змею или щупальце, лишь потом осознав, что это было на самом деле. Корень дерева. Толстый, с мужскую руку, тот замер в воздухе, покачиваясь, как живой. Он и есть живой, отстранённо поправил себя Хиджиката.  
Корень зашевелился, роняя комья мокрой земли, и двинулся вперёд. Чем дальше, тем толще он становился – с две руки в обхвате, потом шире, ещё шире…  
Уцуро швырнул Хиджикату на пол убежища и захлопнул дверь.  
– Открывается внутрь, – сказал он отрывисто, – это их надолго не задержит.  
– Кого «их», – медленно спросил Хиджиката.  
Перед глазами всё ещё стояла картина, которую он успел увидеть в самый последний момент – раздвигающаяся земля и движущийся сквозь неё корень, обхватом со ствол дерева.  
Уцуро фыркнул.  
– Флору, – сказал он насмешливо. – Шевелись.

Они промчались через убежище и бегом добрались до выхода в подземный гараж. Уцуро пинком выбил ломик, Хиджиката навалился на дверь плечом. Та закрывалась почти так же неохотно, как открывалась, и в какой-то момент ему показалось, что он слышит характерный звук, как будто что-то медленно ползет по бетонному полу.  
Дверь захлопнулась, отрезав все звуки.  
Хиджиката отступил от неё на несколько шагов, не очень понимая, что делает, провёл ладонью по лицу – пальцы дрожали. Так и подмывало спросить, что это нахрен было, но он ведь и сам знал – Уцуро рассказывал ещё тогда, в больнице.  
Альтану больше никто не контролировал, а это значило, что флора и фауна начнут развиваться как в доисторические времена. Животных будет становиться всё больше, деревья будут вырастать гигантскими, со временем станет больше озёр с пресной водой и девственных лесов, и когда-нибудь, через век или раньше, от людей и всего, созданного ими, не останется и следа. Хиджикате не повезло выжить, чтобы увидеть это – начало конца света.  
– Я сошёл с ума? – спросил он на всякий случай.  
– Нет.  
– Жалко.  
Он потрогал меч, поддел цубу большим пальцем, выдвинул клинок – знакомый лязг стали успокаивал. Не отводя взгляда от двери, Хиджиката нащупал в заднем кармане сигареты, достал одну из пачки, сунул в рот, но так и не закурил.  
– Не похоже, чтобы оно нас преследовало, да?  
– Это всего лишь корни деревьев, – пояснил Уцуро, он снова вернулся к своему обычному равнодушному настроению, – они никого не преследуют, просто… растут.  
– Ага, я так и понял, – Хиджиката выплюнул незажжённую сигарету и направился к парковочным местам. – Тогда пойдём уже.  
– Куда?  
– Что значит «куда»? – Хиджиката подошёл к Приключенцу, вытащил ножны из-за пояса и начал привязывать к сиденью. – День только начался, успеем добраться до следующей базы.  
Молчание за спиной было таким красноречивым, что он обернулся.  
– Ну что ещё?  
Уцуро стоял рядом с чьей-то брошенной машиной, сунув руки в карманы.  
– С меня довольно, – сказал он резко. – Мне надоела эта игра.  
– Игра? – медленно повторил Хиджиката. – Я, по-твоему, в игрушки играю?  
Злость привычно закипала в груди, и ничего лучше с ним сейчас случиться не могло. Злиться на Уцуро было нормально – нормальнее, чем забиться в угол и дрожать от ужаса.  
– Ты изображаешь какую-то деятельность, – безжалостно отчеканил Уцуро, – но это не более чем самообман. Ты просто не можешь принять…  
– Заткнись.  
– Тот простой факт…  
– Заткнись, я сказал.  
– Что все твои друзья мертвы.  
– Заткнись! – заорал Хиджиката. – Ты ни черта о них не знаешь!  
На Уцуро его всплеск эмоций не произвёл впечатления.  
– Я знаю, что из тех, кто сражался рядом с Терминалом, выжить не мог никто. Те, кто находился во дворце, погибли либо когда здание рухнуло, либо позднее, в туннеле. У тех, кто оказался на корабле Порохового принца, тем более не было и шанса.  
– Это не так!  
Хиджиката опустил голову, зажмурился до рези в глазах, стиснул кулаки так, что ногти впились в кожу – боль отрезвляла.  
– Ты ничего не знаешь про них, – сказал он глухо. – Они не из тех, кто даст себя убить. Они всегда выживают.  
– Они всего лишь люди, – голос Уцуро звучал невыносимо мягко, – всего лишь смертные люди. А все люди на этой планете умрут в ближайшие несколько десятков лет. Твоим друзьям ещё повезло умереть быстро.  
Хиджиката его ударил.  
Ударил сильно, с оттягом, так, что запястье заныло, – как и хотел с самого начала. У Уцуро мотнулась голова, волосы упали на лицо, но он не выглядел ни разозлившимся, ни удивлённым. Хиджиката тут же ударил снова, и на этот раз тот перехватил руку.  
– Прекрати истерику.  
Хиджиката резко развернулся, ударил локтем в солнечное сплетение и сразу – ногой по колену. Уцуро отступил, тряхнул головой, отбрасывая волосы назад, нехорошо прищурился.  
– Ладно, – сказал он со снисходительной усмешкой, – мне не впервой успокаивать хнычущих детей.  
Хиджиката тоже усмехнулся – скорее ощерился, вздёрнув верхнюю губу, – и атаковал его серией быстрых ударов по корпусу. Уцуро либо уворачивался, либо блокировал, но сам не нападал.  
Этого было мало. Хиджиката с отчаянной радостью отдался драке, азарту боя, знакомому опьянению, в котором не осталось возможностей думать о чём-либо, кроме следующего удара, которое не оставляло места для сомнений, для колебаний между надеждой и страхом. Хотелось забыться, хотелось драться до полной отключки, но Уцуро не принимал правила игры, и этого было мало.  
Хиджиката остановился, низко опустив голову и тяжело дыша, сжимая и разжимая кулаки.  
– Успокоился? – спросил Уцуро и шагнул ближе.  
И Хиджиката боднул его головой в подбородок. Успел увидеть распахнутые в изумлении глаза и добавил локтем в грудь. Уцуро упал, мигом опёрся о пол и выбросил ногу, подбив его под колени и тоже обрушив на пол. Хиджиката сгруппировался и перекатился через плечо, чудом избежав нового удара. Подтянул ноги к груди и, когда Уцуро навалился сверху, пытаясь обездвижить, резко выпрямил, отшвырнув его от себя.  
Они снова сцепились, Хиджиката хотел ударить, целя кулаком в лицо Уцуро, тот перехватил руку, удерживая перед собой – запястье стиснуло словно тисками. Борясь, они катались по полу, стукаясь спинами о колёса машин, помещение наполнилось звуками хриплого дыхания, стало жарко, а они уже не столько дрались, сколько возились, как мальчишки, словно оба забыли про боевые приёмы. Хиджиката уж точно забыл: его трясло от выброса адреналина, он не чувствовал ушибов и синяков, он уже не помнил, из-за чего дерётся, он забылся, как и хотел.  
Наконец Уцуро удалось прижать его к полу, навалившись всем весом, Хиджиката дёрнулся было, но бесполезно. Их лица оказались невероятно близко друг к другу, оба дышали сбивчиво и шумно, от этого становилось ещё жарче. В углу рта Уцуро вспухла крупная капля крови, Хиджиката зацепился за неё взглядом и уже не смог отвернуться, не смотреть. Глаза Уцуро сейчас были почти такими же яркими, красными, как свежая кровь, и он тоже смотрел – Хиджиката чувствовал его взгляд, как прикосновение. Мгновение замерло и растянулось, алая капля дрожала, готовая сорваться, прочертить полосу по подбородку. Хиджиката сглотнул.  
Уцуро наклонился ещё ниже, так, что между ними не осталось ничего, кроме статического электричества, и снова замер, выжидая. Ему было всё равно, он мог ждать вечность, поэтому именно Хиджикате пришлось повернуть голову, чтобы их губы соприкоснулись.  
Он почувствовал тихий выдох, почувствовал вкус знакомой крови, приоткрыл рот и закрыл глаза. Шелковистые волосы скользнули по лицу, Хиджиката на ощупь собрал их в горсть, вплёл пальцы в длинные пряди, крепко сжал и дёрнул. Уцуро охнул от неожиданности, и Хиджиката сбросил его с себя.  
Уселся на его бёдрах, упираясь ладонями в плечи, посмотрел сверху вниз. Уцуро лежал под ним, раскинув руки, словно напоказ, демонстрируя, что сдаётся. Белая кожа, алый рот, отвратительно красивое лицо, которое так хотелось превратить в кровавую кашу.  
– Пора бы тебе определиться, – он усмехался, и впервые за эти дни его глаза тоже смеялись, – чего ты хочешь больше, убить меня или трахнуть.  
Хиджикату словно жаром обдало, дыхание перехватило, и Уцуро воспользовался его слабостью – обхватил ногами за бёдра и скинул на пол. Потолок кувыркнулся в сторону, и Хиджиката снова оказался на лопатках.  
– Или же, – прошептал Уцуро, нависая над ним, – ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул?  
Твёрдый член сквозь ткань брюк казался горячим, раскалённым, или это Хиджикату бил озноб. Уцуро хотел его, а он сам… он просто хотел, неважно кого: мужчину, женщину, недочеловека, возомнившего себя богом. Он хотел забыться с помощью драки или секса – между тем и другим всё равно почти не было разницы.  
– А тебе особое приглашение нужно? – спросил он с вызовом. – Хочешь, чтобы я умолял?  
Уцуро наклонился к его уху.  
– Я не против, – дыхание щекотало кожу, заставляя дрожать, – но это в следующий раз.  
Губы прижались к шее, и Хиджикату подбросило, как от удара током. Он не осознавал, насколько возбуждён: мышцы закаменели от напряжения, в глазах темнело, а Уцуро продолжал целовать его под ухом, в шею, в ключицы, касаясь то губами, то языком, выписывая круги на вздрагивающем кадыке.  
Хиджиката весь вздрагивал: каждая клеточка тела словно превратилась в обнажённый нерв, и его потряхивало от малейших прикосновений. А Уцуро был, казалось, повсюду, вжимал его в пол, распластав под собой, и Хиджиката ощущал каждый изгиб тяжёлого тела, и пряжку ремня, впившуюся в живот, и стук чужого сердца о свои рёбра. Не прерывая поцелуи, Уцуро гладил, сильно надавливая, живот, грудь, ходящие ходуном бока. Хиджиката не заметил, когда он выдернул рубашку из-за пояса джинсов, и задохнулся от прикосновения твёрдой ладони к голой коже.  
Хотелось большего.  
Он упёрся лопатками в пол, закинул ногу Уцуро на бедро и сам ахнул, когда возбуждённый член через слои плотной ткани проехался по чужому возбуждённому члену. Ему требовалось больше – больше и быстрее. Он не удовольствия хотел, а разрядки, и чем скорее, тем лучше. И Уцуро это понял – просунул руку между их телами и расстегнул пуговицу на джинсах. Резко взвизгнула молния, Хиджиката закусил губу, когда резинка трусов проехалась по разгорячённой плоти, и всё равно вскрикнул, не сдержавшись. Уцуро обвёл головку пальцем, Хиджиката застонал в голос, вцепился зубами в кулак и застонал снова. Он чувствовал, что уже вот-вот кончит, уже близко, он в этом нуждался немедленно. Ещё чуть-чуть. Он толкнулся в ладонь Уцуро и… тот вдруг отстранился.  
– Нет.  
Хиджиката протестующе замычал. Он смутно осознавал происходящее, слова звучали, не достигая сознания, ему хотелось кончить сейчас же – это всё, что он знал.  
– Не на полу, – сказал Уцуро. – Здесь грязно.  
Хиджиката мотнул головой, безуспешно пытаясь понять смысл сказанного, а Уцуро взял его за руку, резко поставил на ноги и толкнул к ближайшей машине. Хиджиката уставился на своё охреневающее отражение в заднем стекле.  
– Что за?.. – сформулировал он наконец.  
Уцуро надавил ладонью ему на лопатки и нагнул над багажником.  
– Здесь удобнее.  
Удобнее? Для чего? Возбуждение немного поутихло, мозг неохотно начал работать – Хиджиката услышал, как за спиной звякает пряжка ремня, и сумел сложить два и два.  
– Даже не думай.  
Уцуро рывком стащил с него джинсы, а потом и трусы до колен, постучал носком ботинка по лодыжке:  
– Расставь ноги шире.  
Хиджиката наугад ткнул локтем – не попал, но хотя бы заставил отступить – и обернулся.  
– Отвали, – процедил сквозь зубы. – Я тебе давать не собираюсь.  
На щеках Уцуро пылал румянец, глаза сверкали, чёлка упала ему на лоб, и он стал выглядеть моложе сразу лет на десять, да ещё таким очаровательным и невинным – как ангел с рождественской открытки, только крылья дорисуй.  
– Не собираешься? – повторил он с весельем, за которое немедленно захотелось выбить ему зубы. – Мне показалось, ты хотел трахаться, значит, без этого никак. Или мне прочесть лекцию о тычинках и пестиках?  
Хиджиката чётко и раздельно сообщил, куда он может засунуть свои тычинки. Возбуждение отступало, оставляя липкую плёнку на коже, ноющие мышцы в паху и разочарование. Он всего лишь хотел кончить, подрочить друг другу, например, но не давать в зад.  
– Всё, – процедил он сквозь зубы, – с меня хватит.  
Уцуро толкнул его в спину и навалился сверху, не позволяя отодвинуться, а другой рукой ударил в стекло машины. Хиджиката едва успел прикрыть лицо сгибом локтя.  
– Рехнулся?!  
Уцуро продемонстрировал исполосованную осколками окровавленную руку.  
– Я не собираюсь тебя принуждать.  
Скользкая от крови ладонь легла на голую ягодицу, погладила, сжала. Уцуро притиснулся ещё ближе, грудью к его спине, влажный член проехался по бедру.  
– Если ты скажешь «нет», – шёпот обжёг вспотевшую кожу под ухом, – то я остановлюсь.  
Мочку обхватили губы, потом зубы, и Хиджиката с трудом смог сдержать невольный стон.  
– Но я хочу, – пальцы проникли между ягодиц, нащупали отверстие ануса, – чтобы ты сначала подумал.  
Хиджиката бессильно выругался, а пальцы продолжили кружить, обводя анус, слегка надавливая, но не проникая – дразня. Возбуждение вернулось, словно только и ждало повода, член снова налился кровью, Хиджиката упёрся лбом в руки, матерясь на все лады, пока Уцуро ласкал его зад и нежную кожу в промежности. Он завёл руку дальше, обхватил мошонку, несильно сжал и вернулся к ложбинке между ягодиц.  
– Так что? Скажешь «нет», и я прекращу. Подрочить себе ты и сам можешь.  
Он снова погладил анус, нежно, одними подушечками пальцев, казалось бы, ничего особенного, но Хиджиката подавился словами и закусил губу до боли, лишь бы не застонать.  
– Будем считать, что ты согласен, – решил Уцуро.  
Звякнуло стекло – наверное, он снова резал себе руку, – наверное, стоило испытывать отвращение, но Хиджиката сейчас мало что испытывал, кроме одуряющего желания. Он лёг грудью на багажник, упёршись лбом в скрещённые руки, полированная поверхность тут же запотела от сбивчивого дыхания. Когда Уцуро просунул в него пальцы, он застонал от долгожданного ощущения заполненности. Больно ему или хорошо, он бы не смог сейчас сказать, он сейчас не был в состоянии думать или говорить. Забыться, не быть собой хоть ненадолго – вот и всё, чего ему хотелось.  
Уцуро растягивал его неспешно, на удивление бережно – это раздражало. Хиджиката попытался двинуть бёдрами навстречу его движениям, но не смог пошевелиться: Уцуро по-прежнему лежал на нём, вжимая в багажник, тёрся лицом о волосы, коротко целовал в затылок и шею, прикусывал кожу. Это будоражило – это, и скользящие внутри пальцы, и трущийся о бедро член.  
– Хватит возиться, – невнятно потребовал Хиджиката.  
Уцуро развёл пальцы внутри, выбив из него ещё один долгий стон. Наверное, в самом деле стоило быть осторожнее, учитывая, что Хиджиката в последний раз спал с мужиком так давно, что уже и не помнил, когда. Но сейчас ему было плевать на осторожность.  
– Давай! – потребовал он снова, и на этот раз Уцуро послушался.  
Он отодвинулся, вытащил пальцы с хлюпающим звуком. На кожу закапало тёплым, Уцуро тихо выдохнул, взялся за ягодицы, грубо оттянув кожу, и приставил член к анусу. Головка упёрлась в ставшее слишком чувствительным отверстие, Хиджиката судорожно выдохнул.  
– Да… – начал он, и Уцуро ему вставил.  
Слово растянулось, превратившись в полукрик, полустон. Хиджиката выгнулся, царапая ногтями поверхность багажника, замер, крупно вздрагивая. Уцуро начал медленно, всё ещё осторожно, а хотелось быстрее, грубее, без церемоний. Хиджиката закусил костяшки пальцев, жмурясь, вздрагивая, пока член скользил в нём по подсыхающей крови. Это было неприятно, но это будоражило: распирающее монотонное движение, повторяющееся снова и снова – невыносимо.  
Уцуро придержал его за бёдра и качнулся назад: член вышел с громким хлюпающим звуком, и Хиджиката заныл от разочарования. Внутри неудовлетворённо пульcировало, он хотел заполнить эту пустоту, он хотел… Уцуро засадил ему сразу на всю длину, так резко, что Хиджиката даже закричать не смог: перехватило горло. Да, именно этого он и хотел.  
Теперь Уцуро двигался резкими сильными толчками, грубо вбиваясь, не щадил, не осторожничал – теперь всё стало идеально. Хиджиката прижался пылающим лбом к нагревшейся поверхности багажника и кусал костяшки пальцев, жмурясь и смаргивая слёзы, стонал, насаживался на член, вскрикивал, как в бреду. Это и походило на бред: кровь выстукивала в висках, гудела, заглушая звуки, горячие твёрдые ладони тискали бёдра, член размеренно двигался в заднице, влажная кожа тёрлась о кожу, машина под ним раскачивалась. Хиджиката повернул голову, прижавшись щекой к полированной поверхности. Ноги дрожали, колени подгибались, если бы Уцуро не держал его за бёдра, он бы сполз с багажника на пол. Безумно хотелось подрочить, но он терпел, растягивая удовольствие.  
Уцуро всё никак не останавливался, долбился и долбился, как грёбаный секс-робот, и Хиджиката уже не стонал – всхлипывал в кулак и не пытался подмахивать, потому что сил не осталось. Когда ему под живот просунули руку, нащупали торчащий, истекающий смазкой член и продёрнули в кулаке, он закричал. Мышцы скрутило болезненным удовольствием, перед глазами всё стало ослепительно белым, белым безбрежным безмыслием накрыло разум, и его – наконец-то – отпустило.

Все мышцы ныли, как и поясница, даже кулак, который он искусал почти до крови, сейчас мстил, посылая в мозг болевые импульсы, что уж говорить о растраханной заднице. Хиджиката хрипло ругнулся и кое-как приподнялся на локтях, осоловело моргая.  
– Повреждений нет? – Уцуро стоял спиной, привалившись к боку машины. – А то из крови смазка так себе.  
Точно, у него же задница сейчас не только в сперме, но и в крови. Потрясающе.  
– Тупой вопрос, – буркнул Хиджиката, – всё равно всё сразу зажило.  
Он взглянул на свою руку – костяшки, полминуты назад щеголявшие алыми следами зубов, сейчас были гладкими и нетронутыми, как у младенца. Ноющая боль в мышцах тоже незаметно сошла на нет, и, если бы не хлюпанье в заднице, не осталось бы и намёка на то, что его совсем не нежно отодрали.  
Хиджиката нашёл платок в кармане, брезгливо подтёрся, застегнул штаны и отошёл от залитого белёсыми потёками багажника. Достал из заднего кармана сигареты, придирчиво осмотрел и, убедившись, что на них потёков нет, взял одну себе, положив пачку на крышу машины. Прикурил, передал зажигалку Уцуро и только потом осознал, насколько привычным получился этот жест.  
– Я теперь как те нараку? – воспоминание об их мертвецки бледных лицах заставило нервно сглотнуть.  
– Улучшенная версия, крови ведь больше, – Уцуро сполз по боку машины, так что плечи пришлись вровень с крышей, откинул голову и курил, прикрыв глаза. – Но злоупотреблять не стоит всё равно, нужно найти нормальную смазку.  
– С чего ты взял, что я захочу с тобой трахаться?  
– Разве тебе не понравилось?  
– Понравилось? Ты не особо-то спрашивал, хочу я тебе давать или нет.  
Уцуро приоткрыл один глаз и покосился на него с интересом.  
– Мне показалось, тебе именно это и было нужно.  
Хиджиката не ответил, только затянулся глубоко, потом выдохнул и глянул через плечо на дверь в убежище. Сейчас он мог смотреть на неё спокойно – с горечью, разочарованием и страхом, как нормальный человек, без отчаяния и паники.  
– Ну и методы у тебя, – буркнул он недовольно.  
Уцуро тихо рассмеялся. Хиджиката посмотрел на него с недоверием: до сих пор он не видел, чтобы Уцуро смеялся.  
– За себя могу сказать, что мне понравилось, – сказал тот, всё ещё улыбаясь, – ты в моём вкусе.  
– Вот повезло.  
– Громкий, страстный и выносливый – идеально.  
– Заткнись, слушать это не хочу.  
Какое-то время они молча курили, привалившись к машине в полуметре друг от друга.  
– Раньше я жил ради цели, – вдруг сказал Уцуро. Он вытянул руку с сигаретой, как тогда, на балконе, задумчиво её разглядывая. – Бегство, попытка начать новую жизнь, жажда смерти – неважно, какой была цель, я отдавался ей без остатка, не интересуясь больше ничем. Но сейчас целей не осталось, так почему бы не развлечься.  
– Секс, наркотики и рок-н-ролл, – пробормотал Хиджиката, – да ты ушёл в отрыв, приятель.  
Уцуро снисходительно улыбнулся и провёл рукой по волосам, зачёсывая чёлку назад. Внешне и внутренне он становился собой прежним – невыносимым ублюдком, чем-то средним между богом и живым трупом. Уцуро, который умел смеяться, нравился Хиджикате больше.  
Ему что-то понравилось в Уцуро – плохо дело.  
– Ну и, – тот затушил сигарету о бок машины, – что будем делать дальше?  
– Мне нужно помыться, – Хиджиката скривился. – А потом, если солнце будет ещё высоко, поедем в следующее убежище.  
Уцуро нахмурился.  
– Ты так и не оставил эту идею? А я-то надеялся, что прочистил тебе мозги.  
– Они у меня не в заднице, – огрызнулся Хиджиката. Он бросил сигарету на пол и затоптал. Забрал пачку и направился к Приключенцу. – Думай что хочешь, я сам понимаю, что шансы кого-то найти невелики, но я должен проверить все базы. Если я этого не сделаю, никогда себя не прощу.  
Он взялся за руль, ногой задвинул подножку на место и только тогда обернулся:  
– Ты со мной?  
Уцуро рассматривал его без выражения, склонив голову к плечу, потом кивнул.  
– В Эдо всё равно больше нечем заняться.  
К своему ужасу, Хиджиката испытал нечто очень похожее на радость.

– Что смотришь? – спросил Хиджиката. – Думаешь, я тебе по зубам?  
Волк наклонил лобастую голову. Судя по немигающему взгляду жёлтых глаз, он в этом ни на секунду не сомневался.  
– Подавишься, – заверил его Хиджиката.  
Волк зевнул, продемонстрировав розовую пасть и отменные белые клыки, Хиджиката на всякий случай придвинул меч поближе.  
С конца света прошла неделя, а волки, лисы и какие-то крупные хищные птицы уже заполонили Эдо, превратив его из каменных джунглей в настоящий лес. А вот количество собак и кошек заметно уменьшилось, они либо стали добычей хищников, либо сами одичали. Уцуро говорил, что это естественный процесс, и Хиджиката не видел смысла спорить: прежний мир подыхал в корчах, а у его смертного одра уже переминался с ноги на ногу новый, совершенно иной мир, в котором не было места людям.  
Эдо, огромный густонаселённый город с шумными проспектами и многолюдными площадями, с его неоновыми вывесками, круглосуточными магазинами, небоскрёбами, с его деревянными домиками вдоль узких улочек и тихими, наполненными щёлканьем поливалки садами, – тот Эдо, который Хиджиката знал, вымер за считанные дни. Эдо превратился в призрак самого себя, условный город из компьютерной игры тихий и мрачный, абсолютно пустой и интересный только падальщикам всех видов.  
Шнырявшие по городу мародёры делились на два типа: одни трусили и прятались, избегая случайных встреч, другие же сами нарывались на драку. Со вторыми у Хиджикаты разговор был короткий, покороче, чем с волком – тот хотя бы обладал интеллектом, в отличие от этих недоумков.  
Одного такого кретина они с Уцуро встретили вчера по пути к очередному убежищу.  
– И ты ещё хочешь, чтобы мы вооружились пушками? – спросил Хиджиката, убирая меч в ножны. – Сам посмотри, разве это не доказательство того, что огнестрельное оружие отупляет.  
Уцуро, оставшийся позади с Приключенцем, даже головы не повернул, чтобы посмотреть на неудачливого мародёра, который, всхлипывая, корчился в пыли.  
– Возможно, он таким родился.  
– Тоже вариант.  
Хиджиката пнул мужика в бок – легонько, но тот заорал так, словно ему сломали ребро.  
– Пожалуйста, не надо! Я всё сделаю, только не убивайте! У меня жена и двое детей!  
– Так чего же ты их одних оставил, дурень?  
– А что я могу сделать? Они давно живут в Кагосиме с её новым мужем.  
– Значит, не приплетай их!  
Хиджиката хотел ещё раз его пнуть, но передумал.  
– Ты где живёшь?  
Мужик растерянно захлопал глазами.  
– А?  
– Где ты живёшь? Точнее, жил?  
– Ч-что? Зачем вам? Хотите ко мне домой прийти?  
Уцуро демонстративно зевнул. Даже это обыденное действие заставило мужика вздрогнуть.  
– У меня ничего нет, правда!.. Дом разрушился из-за взрыва, крыша внутрь обвалилась, верите? Нечего с меня взять, честное слово!  
Как же просто его оказалось испугать, а ведь только что напал на них двоих, посчитав лёгкой добычей. Бэтмэн без своего костюма стал просто сараримэном. Жалкое зрелище.  
– Проваливай отсюда, – брезгливо велел Хиджиката.  
– А? Куда проваливать?  
– Навести детей, – посоветовал Уцуро, – это твой последний шанс их увидеть.  
– Не обращай внимания, он просто головой ударился.  
– Мне не нравится эта шутка, ты мог бы просто сказать, что я социофоб.  
– Да кто в такое поверит.  
Мужик подхватил свой рюкзак и дал дёру. С топотом добежал до переулка, остановился и выкрикнул:  
– Психи!  
После чего снова бросился наутёк.  
– Вот кретин. У нас мотоцикл, мы можем его догнать и надрать ему зад ещё раз.  
– В переулках мотоцикл бесполезен, – Уцуро сделал паузу. – Ты не стал его расспрашивать.  
– А смысл? Ясно же, что он ничего не знает.  
Никто ничего не знал. Люди, с которыми Хиджиката говорил в эти дни, – те из них, кто соглашался говорить, а не убегал или пытался напасть, – все были с окраин и знали о случившемся не больше его самого. Они ничего не знали о выживших.

– И долго будешь здесь сидеть? – спросил Хиджиката. – Неужели во всём Эдо не осталось еды?  
Волк смерил его презрительным взглядом умных глаз и демонстративно почесался.  
Хиджиката криво улыбнулся. Вот до чего он докатился – сидит посреди пустой улицы и беседует с животным. Хотя, казалось бы, недостатка в общении у него не было – даже если не брать в расчёт Уцуро, всего несколько часов назад ему удалось поговорить с нормальными людьми. На редкость нормальными, можно сказать.  
Они столкнулись случайно, просто вывернули из-за угла и оказались нос к носу. Хиджиката тут же поднял руки:  
– Мы не собираемся драться.  
– Мы тоже.  
– Тогда, может, уберёте оружие?  
– Может, и уберём.  
Дуло ружья, нацеленное ему в грудь, даже не шелохнулось.  
Хиджиката быстро оценил встретившуюся им компанию: впереди стоял и целился в него из охотничьего ружья коренастый старик, седой, с испещрённым морщинами лицом. Лет ему могло быть и пятьдесят, и сто, но ружьё он держал уверенно. За ним топтались двое мужчин средних лет, две пожилые женщины и пацан лет пятнадцати. Женщин Хиджиката за эти дни среди мародёров не встречал, да и не походили они на мародёров – все загоревшие, с обветренными лицами, крепкие, в традиционной одежде, на ногах удобные дорожные сандалии, за спинами большие рюкзаки, все вооружены охотничьими ружьями.  
– Вы ведь из деревни, да? Откуда-то из-под Эдо?  
Тишина. Все молчали и ждали, только пацан нервно переминался с ноги на ногу, он, единственный из них, был в джинсах и вооружен не ружьем, а пистолетом.  
– Давайте всё-таки поговорим, – дружелюбно предложил Хиджиката, – а то ваш малец уже весь извёлся, если он откроет огонь, может подстрелить кого-нибудь из своих.  
– Юске-кун, – позвала одна из женщин.  
Пацан дёрнулся и отступил ближе к ней.  
Старик опустил ружьё чуть ниже, так, что ствол теперь целил Хиджикате не в грудь, а в ноги.  
– Можно и поговорить, – сказал он рассудительно. – Если ты не полезешь в драку, самурай.  
Иногда от меча на поясе было больше проблем, чем пользы.  
– Я не собираюсь драться, – терпеливо повторил Хиджиката. – Я всего лишь ищу своих друзей, хотел вас расспросить, вдруг вы их видели.  
Дуло ружья опустилось ещё ниже.  
– А он что ищет? – спросил старик, кивнув на Уцуро, который сидел на Приключенце, опираясь локтями о руль.  
– Не обращайте на него внимания, он просто социопат.  
– Так ещё хуже. Лучше называй меня интровертом.  
– Звучит как диагноз.  
– Ясно, – сказал старик, – Джиро, Омичи, присматривайте за ними, остальные отдыхайте.  
Сам он опустил ружьё дулом в тротуар, с интересом разглядывая Хиджикату. Глаза у него были светлые, ярко выделявшиеся на смуглом лице.  
– Значит, ищете друзей, – протянул он раздумчиво. – И чем же мы можем помочь?  
– Просто расскажите, что знаете… – Хиджиката развёл руками, – обо всём этом.  
Старик тихо хмыкнул.  
– Что мы можем знать, мы всего лишь крестьяне, как ты верно заметил. Когда началось нашествие аманто, через нашу деревню много кто прошёл, кого-то эвакуировали, кто-то сам бежал, пешком и на машинах. Очень много людей прошло мимо нас, если там были твои друзья, вряд ли мы бы их заметили в такой толпе... – он потёр шею. – Многие из наших тоже сбежали. Испугались, что аманто придут за нами. Ха! Я им объяснял, что аманто умирают так же легко, как и люди, но эти трусы всё равно дали дёру.  
Как Хиджиката и думал, старик был не обычным крестьянином, наверняка сражался в первой войне с аманто.  
– И что было дальше?  
– Сначала мы смотрели новости, – вдруг заговорила одна из женщин, низенькая и крепко сбитая, – но потом аманто захватили телевышку, и вещание прекратилось. Ходили слухи, что Уэ-сама погиб, или что Шинсенгуми сражаются с аманто на улицах Эдо, или что господин Шигешиге жив и возглавляет сопротивление. Мы ничего не знали.  
– И мы не видели ни одного военного, – добавил один из мужчин. Они оба уже опустили ружья, увлечённые разговором. Вздумай Хиджиката напасть, легко бы их перебил. – Только тех, кто сопровождал автобусы с эвакуированными. Они ушли из города, а обратно не вернулись.  
Хиджикату это не удивило. Нобунобу сделал всё, чтобы разрушить бакуфу и уничтожить полицию, а все, кто мог и хотел сражаться, вступили в сопротивление под знамёна Мацудайры.  
– А потом Эдо взлетел на воздух, – старик сплюнул на землю и прибавил крепкое словцо. – Нас только тряхнуло слегка, да посуда побилась, но зарево было такое, словно атомную бомбу сбросили. Тогда сбежали и те, кто ещё остался. Слабаки.  
Он снова сплюнул.  
– А вы отправились в Эдо? – уточнил Хиджиката.  
– Не грабить, – запротестовал один из мужчин – они так походили друг на друга, Хиджиката их не различал. – Вы не думайте, господин самурай, мы не мародёры.  
– Мы ищем своих близких, – добавила вторая женщина, с серым измученным лицом. – Они работали в городе, вот мы и хотим их разыскать. Мой сын с семьёй…  
– Если они жили в центре, – Уцуро говорил ровно и негромко, но все сразу повернулись к нему, – или в квартале Кабуки…  
«Замолчи!» – подумал Хиджиката. Хотелось заорать на Уцуро, заткнуть ударом, но не получилось даже губами шевельнуть.  
– То не тратьте зря время.  
И без того серое лицо женщины стало ещё серее, она пошатнулась и опёрлась на плечо вовремя подоспевшего пацана.  
После этого беседа свернулась сама собой, они с крестьянами распрощались и разошлись в разные стороны. Уцуро предложил поискать место для ночлега – с учётом волков, четвероногих и двуногих, выбирать укрытие на ночь приходилось особенно тщательно, – и Хиджиката послушно кивнул. Он даже смог сосредоточиться на деле на какое-то время, но как только безопасный, то есть не обрушившийся, не заваленный хламом, не облюбованный животными дом получилось найти, он взял меч и… просто ушёл.  
Он бесцельно бродил по улицам, полностью погрузившись в свои мысли, потом взобрался на гору обломков и долго сидел в молчании, пока не появился достойный собеседник.  
– Не то чтобы я сам не понимал, – сказал Хиджиката волку, – просто…  
Он прижал ладонь к пылающему лбу.  
С того самого дня в Убежище номер один Хиджиката чувствовал себя странно. Он упрямо продолжал обыскивать базы бакуфу, но уже ни на что не надеялся и, вычёркивая очередную точку на карте, не чувствовал разочарования. Как не чувствовал он надежды, расспрашивая немногих встреченных людей. Это превратилось в рутину, будничное занятие, нудную, но необходимую работу. Если бы он перестал выполнять эти бессмысленные и в то же время придававшие жизни смысл действия, то, наверное, сошёл бы с ума. Он и так не был уверен в своём рассудке.  
На днях, когда они пробрались в очередное убежище, разумеется, пустое, Хиджикате почудился странный звук. Обливаясь холодным потом, он направил луч фонарика в тёмный провал коридора, но ничего не увидел. Тем не менее он слышал это: тихий шелест и скрип, как если бы что-то ползло по полу, медленно, но неуклонно. Он простоял так с минуту в полной прострации, пока к дрожащему лучу его фонарика не присоединился второй.  
– Там ничего нет, – Уцуро озвучил очевидное.  
Хиджикату трясло, колотило мелкой противной дрожью.  
– Можем обыскать здесь всё тщательнее, если хочешь.  
– Не хочу, – буркнул Хиджиката. Голос звучал хрипло, но в остальном он был в порядке. – Пошли отсюда.  
Он был в порядке, разве что видел кошмары по ночам. Не те кошмары, в которых все его близкие были живы – нет, теперь он не видел во сне людей, не видел никого живого. Ему снились пустые убежища, покрытые многолетней пылью и паутиной, дворец сёгуна, увитый вьюном, издалека напоминающий земляной холм, трава во дворе казарм Шинсенгуми, высокая, взрослому человеку по пояс, – запустение. Ничего особенного, но он просыпался с беззвучным криком, взмокший и дрожащий. И если бы не Уцуро, кто знает, каких глупостей он бы натворил после таких снов.  
Но Уцуро был рядом – спал на соседнем диване или на другой стороне кровати, близко, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Достаточно близко, чтобы стащить с него одеяло, забраться ладонями под футболку, зарыться лицом в шею, шаря по его телу, чувствуя его руки на своих плечах, его дыхание на своей щеке, согреваясь, успокаиваясь и возбуждаясь.  
Да, теперь они трахались каждую ночь. И каждое утро. И иногда днём, если вдруг припирало. Хиджиката и сам не мог понять, что на него нашло. Обычно он не интересовался мужчинами – так, было кое-что в молодости по глупости. Более того, обычно он и сексом-то не интересовался: настолько уставал на работе, что вся его личная жизнь сводилась к тому, чтобы подрочить перед сном и завалиться спать. И вот теперь у него стоял почти постоянно, да ещё и на мужика.  
– Альтана влияет на либидо? – спросил он однажды.  
Уцуро рассмеялся. Хиджикате не нравилось, когда кто-то смеётся с его членом в заднице, поэтому глупых вопросов он больше не задавал.  
Уцуро предпочитал медленный секс с долгой прелюдией, и, когда он бывал сверху, приходилось терпеть. Не то чтобы Хиджикате не нравилось, просто хотелось скорее достигнуть разрядки, и, когда он бывал сверху, приходилось терпеть уже Уцуро. Хотя вряд ли тому не нравилось, иначе они бы не трахались так часто. Секс всё упрощал: злость переплавлялась в желание, ссоры заканчивались в койке – секс делал жизнь если не радостной, то хотя бы сносной. Оказалось, что выносить общество того, кого не можешь убить, гораздо легче, если можешь его отыметь.  
С Уцуро ему повезло. Тот никогда не уставал, никогда не отказывал, и на нём мгновенно всё заживало. Ещё он был хорош в постели и, мягко говоря, не уродлив, но это уже шло дополнительным бонусом. Больше всего Хиджиката ценил не удовольствие, а те несколько минут, когда он мог ни о чём не думать, ни о чём не беспокоиться, ни о чём не вспоминать. Несколько минут в невесомости, в небытии и не в себе – он сам не заметил, как подсел на это как на наркотик.  
Хиджиката потёр переносицу, потом покрутил головой, разминая шею. Солнце уже садилось, окрашивая кровью немногочисленные уцелевшие стёкла в окнах домов, волк свернулся клубком, накрыв хвостом нос, и спал. Хиджиката поразглядывал его немного, покачивая меч в руке, потом пожал плечами, спустился на землю и прошёл мимо. Волк только пошевелил ушами, как бы обозначая: «Я тебя вижу и могу убить, но не стану».  
– Я тоже, – негромко ответил Хиджиката.

Уцуро то ли спал, то ли притворялся спящим, по крайней мере, когда Хиджиката наклонился над ним, капая водой с чёлки, он тут же открыл глаза.  
– Где гулял?  
– Просто дышал воздухом, – соврал Хиджиката.  
Он знал, что Уцуро знает, что это ложь, но ему было всё равно – им обоим. Хиджиката провёл рукой по волосам, зачёсывая назад, а потом влажными пальцами дотронулся до груди Уцуро, погладил сразу затвердевшие соски.  
– Холодно.  
– А представь, каково мне мыться холодной водой.  
К Уцуро грязь и пыль не приставали, он как будто даже не потел, а тем, кому повезло меньше, приходилось бриться каждое утро, искать в аптеках дезодоранты и обливаться водой из бутылок, прежде чем лечь в постель.  
Уцуро не ответил, только смотрел, вёл взглядом от лица до паха, словно впервые видел его голым. От этого взгляда возбудился бы даже мёртвый, а Хиджиката пока ещё был живым.  
Он перебрался через колени Уцуро и начал расстёгивать на нём джинсы. Тот не помогал, лежал, заложив руки за голову, и наблюдал, в какой-то момент вытащил из-под подушки тюбик со смазкой, перекинул Хиджикате и снова заложил руки за голову. Что он из себя строил – непонятно, встать-то у него встал, как по команде.  
А если бы не встал, Хиджикату это сейчас мало волновало. Он закинул ногу Уцуро себе на плечо, выдавил на ладонь резко пахнущую ненатуральным цитрусом смазку и небрежно провёл пальцами между его ягодиц. Уцуро смотрел неотрывно, ласкал себя и смотрел из-под ресниц, пристально, внимательно. Это нервировало, и Хиджиката закрыл глаза, двигаясь в быстром, лихорадочном ритме, торопясь достигнуть того желанного состояния вне разума и вне тела, где он переставал быть собой, двигаясь и двигаясь навстречу ослепительно белому ничему.  
Потом они лежали рядом и курили, голое плечо Уцуро касалось его голого плеча. Хиджиката наблюдал за поднимающимся к потолку дымом и лениво удивлялся вывертам человеческого разума. Ещё недавно он чуть ли не блевал от прикосновений Уцуро, даже самых невинных, а сейчас трахался с ним, как заводной кролик. Быть может, альтана плохо влияла на мозг. Или он сошёл с ума. Или до сих пор лежит под завалом из мёртвых тел и всё это – лишь длинный-предлинный глюк угасающего сознания.  
– Знаешь, – сказал он задумчиво, – я раньше представлял, как столкну тебя в цистерну с кислотой и задвину крышку. Мне это поднимало настроение.  
– Какие интересные сексуальные фантазии, – равнодушно обронил Уцуро.  
– У тебя наверняка интереснее. За несколько веков можно до такого дофантазироваться… – Хиджиката прервался. – Нет, не хочу ничего знать.  
Уцуро посмотрел в его сторону.  
– Нет, – повторил Хиджиката.  
– Я фантазирую…  
– Я не слушаю.  
– О тебе в наряде горничной.  
– Так и знал, что ты грёбаный извращенец.  
Уцуро тихо засмеялся. В последнее время он то и дело смеялся, хотя раньше казалось, что не умеет. Кто бы мог подумать, что из Хиджикаты получится такой хороший клоун. И кто бы мог подумать, что из Уцуро получится такой хороший сексуальный партнёр. Что бы они ни давали друг другу, это была взаимовыгодная сделка.

На следующий день они увидели вертолёт. Точнее, сначала услышали – Хиджиката заглушил мотор и задрал голову, вслушиваясь в доносившийся сверху стрёкот винта. Смешно, но он не сразу понял, что это за звук, тот казался знакомым, но полузабытым – из другой жизни.  
Вертолёт показался из-за высокого здания, быстрая тень скользила по земле, против солнца было не разглядеть знаки на борту. Хиджиката заорал, замахал руками, потом опомнился и ударил по клаксону. Вертолёт пролетел над ними, и не думая разворачиваться или снижаться.  
Хиджиката выругался, крикнул Уцуро, чтобы держался, и поддал газу.  
Мчаться на всей скорости было опасно, то и дело приходилось притормаживать, объезжая препятствия, а вертолёт удалялся, становясь всё меньше и меньше. В конце концов пришлось затормозить – впереди обвалился асфальт, и обойти получилось бы только пешком. Хиджиката поставил ногу на землю, наблюдая за тем, как вертолёт исчезает из виду, теряется за зданиями. Глаза заслезились от солнца, он моргнул, и чёрная точка в небе исчезла.  
– Да твою ж ты мать! Они там слепые, как можно было нас не заметить?!  
– Возможно, заметили, но не придали значения. Они же не знают, что здесь замкомандующего Шинсенгуми.  
– И один из Тендошу.  
– Этого им лучше не знать.  
Хиджиката с досадой выругался. Он и сам понимал, что вертолёт прислали оценить обстановку и что спускаться за выжившими никто не собирался. Если бы он командовал, то дал бы пилоту именно такие инструкции.  
– Ну и хрен с ними, – решил он наконец. – Не очень-то и хотелось.  
Однако, объехав завал, он всё равно направился в ту сторону, куда улетел вертолёт, – в сторону реки. Мало ли кто был там, на борту. Если это старые пердуны из Киото наконец-то раскачались на какие-то действия, ему было плевать, но если Кондо-сан…  
– Сбавь скорость! – крикнул Уцуро над ухом.  
– Тебе смерть в аварии не грозит, – огрызнулся Хиджиката, но послушался. Он и правда немного увлёкся.  
До реки они добрались за час. Приключенец выкатился на сравнительно чистую дорогу, идущую вдоль берега, вниз от неё уходила поросшая травой насыпь, а дальше уже плескалась вода. Хиджиката остановил мотоцикл и огляделся, приставив ладонь козырьком ко лбу.  
На другом берегу виднелись ряды домов, затянутые золотистой дымкой, – если не приглядываться, они казались такими же, как и раньше. Впереди высилась арка моста – тот обвалился ровно посередине, и две части застыли, разделённые пространством в несколько метров, как две руки, тянущиеся друг к другу.  
Вертолёта уже и след простыл, наверное, улетел на ту сторону. Хиджиката рассеянно скользил взглядом по реке, когда заметил что-то – впереди и наискось, между ними и мостом. Тем, в воде, что-то было.  
– Смотри, – он вытянул руку, – видишь это?  
Уцуро опёрся ладонью ему на бедро и качнулся в сторону, чтобы посмотреть.  
– Дерево?  
– Слишком тонкое.  
Хиджиката оттолкнулся ногой, и Приключенец тихо покатился вдоль берега. То, в реке, становилось всё ближе, уже можно было различить широкую часть, почти полностью скрытую водой, и тонкую часть, торчащую вверх, словно копьё. Хиджиката прибавил скорости, то и дело отрывая взгляд от дороги, чтобы посмотреть в сторону реки. Чем ближе они подъезжали, тем больше деталей улавливал глаз: солнечные блики на тёмно-зелёном металле, более мелкие части, торчащие из воды под разными углами, как сломанные спички, какой-то рисунок на боку. Мотоцикл остановился, мягкое фырчанье мотора отвлекало, и Хиджиката повернул ключ зажигания, не отводя глаз от стилизованной серебристой хризантемы.  
Из реки торчала хвостовая часть и сломанные лопасти вертолёта.  
Уцуро присвистнул. Хиджиката нервно покосился на него:  
– Думаешь, это тот самый вертолёт?  
– Других мы не видели.  
Резонно, чёрт возьми. Хиджиката слез с мотоцикла и подошёл к краю дороги.  
– Но что могло случиться? Им не с чем было столкнуться, неужели топливо закончилось?  
Что-то хлюпнуло. Не плеснуло, не булькнуло, а именно хлюпнуло, словно кто-то с шумом сделал глоток, и вертолёт шевельнулся. Хиджиката невольно отступил на шаг, а тот продолжил ворочаться, как живой. Жалобно заскрежетал металл, и сломанные лопасти исчезли под водой.  
– Я видел, как это случилось.  
Хиджиката развернулся, рефлекторно хватаясь за меч, и заметил человека чуть ниже по склону – тот сидел, обхватив колени руками, и смотрел на воду. Хиджиката узнал его, это был старик, с группой которого они вчера столкнулись и почти мило побеседовали.  
– Мы увидели вертолёт и побежали за ним, – продолжил старик не по-хорошему монотонным тоном. – Всё случилось у нас на глазах.  
Он повернулся, и Хиджиката увидел его лицо – серое, без единой кровинки.  
– Можешь смеяться надо мной, господин самурай, но я видел это. Вертолёт летел низко над водой, и тогда что-то вырвалось из реки, схватило его и утащило под воду.  
– Что-то?.. – повторил Хиджиката.  
– Длинное и тонкое с виду. Слишком быстро, я не рассмотрел подробностей. Похожее на щупальце кальмара, только раз в сто больше. Можешь смеяться.  
Хиджикате как раз было не до смеха. Он слишком хорошо помнил тот корень, ползущий по туннелю, как змея, преследующая добычу.  
– Где остальные? – спросил Уцуро. – Те, кто был с тобой.  
Старик отвернулся.  
– Ушли, – сказал он, глядя на реку. – Правильно сделали. Здесь, в Эдо, нечего делать, здесь больше нет места для людей. Больше нет.  
Хиджиката снова перевёл взгляд на затонувший вертолёт, от которого на поверхности осталась только хвостовая часть. Императорский герб наполовину скрылся под водой.  
– Почему же ты с ними не пошёл?  
Старик коротко засмеялся.  
– Зачем? Думаешь, можно убежать, – он широко взмахнул рукой, указывая разом и на вертолёт, и на обломки моста, и на другой берег, – от этого?.. Я всё ждал, может, выплывет кто, но никого, только пузыри.  
Вертолёт снова заскрежетал, жалобно, протяжно, словно молил о помощи, и просел ещё немного, хризантема скрылась из виду. Хиджиката нахмурился: показалось или там, в тёмной глубине, мелькнуло ярко-зелёное?  
– Пора, – вдруг сказал старик.  
Что-то в его монотонном неживом голосе заставило Хиджикату обернуться – чтобы увидеть, как тот вытаскивает короткий пистолет из рукава.  
– Стой!  
Старик приставил дуло к нижней челюсти, криво улыбнулся и спустил курок.

В тот день Хиджиката сам настоял, чтобы найти ночлег пораньше, и, как только они устроились в подходящем здании, взял меч и ушёл, бросив на ходу: «Пойду прогуляюсь».  
Найти воронку было проще простого, для этого не требовались компас и карта – просто повернись лицом к центру города и иди, никуда не сворачивая. Хиджиката и шёл, размеренным шагом, привычно огибая завалы и ямы в асфальте. Этот район неплохо сохранился – без полностью разрушенных зданий и улиц, засыпанных обломками до окон первого этажа, – и всё равно идти пришлось не меньше часа. Разрушений было мало, но асфальт обвалился почти полностью, приходилось обходить зияющие провалы по уцелевшим остаткам тротуара – на мотоцикле он бы здесь не проехал. Солнце припекало, в небе с криками носились птицы, в переулках что-то шуршало – как будто идёшь по лесу. «Здесь больше нет места для людей», – вспомнил Хиджиката.  
Воронку он увидел издалека, её трудно было не заметить: улица закончилась резко, словно отрезанная ножом, а за ней протянулась взрыхлённая взрывом земля. Дорожное покрытие здесь оказалось полностью разнесено взрывной волной, Хиджиката перебрался через обломки асфальта и направился к краю воронки по осыпающейся под ногами ярко-коричневой земле.  
На той стороне виднелись дома, тут и там торчали обломанные пальцы высоток, слева поднимался столб густого дыма. Хиджиката посмотрел под ноги. До сих пор он видел воронку лишь раз, в сумерках, а потом избегал её как огня, не желая даже приближаться.  
Вниз уходил неровный, почти отвесный склон, густо поросший молодой весёлой травкой. Десятком метров ниже из земли торчали поплавленные и деформированные листы железа – то, что осталось от метро. Хиджиката сосредоточенно вглядывался, но даже при солнечном свете не смог увидеть дно воронки – его скрывали тени, и невозможно было предположить, на какой оно глубине. Кое-где по склону росли деревца – тонкие и маленькие, как саженцы. «Быстро же», – подумал Хиджиката с кислой усмешкой. Он легко мог представить, как через десяток лет на этом месте вырастет целый лес и никто даже приблизительно не сможет сказать, что здесь было раньше. Торжество природы, мать её.  
Хиджиката вытащил ножны из-за пояса, положил на землю и присел на краю воронки. Подозрительно посмотрел на траву, в которой легко могли обнаружиться змеи, но в итоге плюнул на осторожность и свесил ноги. Отрава в его крови наверняка смогла бы справиться со змеиным ядом.  
Первую сигарету он выкурил в три затяжки. Смотреть вниз было откровенно жутко, взгляд сам собой уходил в сторону, цепляясь за изломанную линию горизонта. Выбросив сигарету и закурив вторую, Хиджиката всё-таки заставил себя опустить глаза, посмотреть, увидеть и наконец признать правду.  
Он сидел на краю гигантской могилы.  
То ли слова старика так подействовали, то ли случившееся с вертолётом, то ли даже у самообмана имелся срок давности, но Хиджиката чувствовал, как всё меняется. Как одна за другой осыпаются последние камни в той стене, которую он возвёл вокруг своего сознания. Правда была слишком жестокой, невыносимой, он не мог с ней жить, и он отгородился от неё, не желая признавать очевидное.  
Все его друзья погибли.  
Те, кто сражался с аманто, те, кто ждал во дворце, те, кто остался на корабле Порохового принца. Никто не успел выбраться, не успел даже понять, что происходит, у них не было и шанса. Все, кого он любил и знал, всё, что составляло смысл жизни, всё, ради чего стоило бороться, сгорело дотла, не осталось даже тел, ничего, кроме воронки в земле. Они были мертвы всё то время, что он изображал активную деятельность, обыскивая пустующие убежища. Всё, что он делал, он делал не ради них, а ради себя, старательно поддерживая лживую надежду. Потому что без надежды, лицом к лицу с правдой, ему оставалось только умереть.  
Хиджиката затянулся сигаретой, но дым пошёл не в то горло, он закашлялся, как малолетка, прижал кулак к груди, судорожно кашляя и всхлипывая. По лицу текли слёзы, глаза пекло, как всегда бывает при сильном кашле, а он всё не мог успокоиться. В груди болело, руки дрожали от слабости, Хиджиката упёрся коленями в локти, прижался лбом к ладоням, зажмурился. Под веками сменялись картинки, словно слайды, одна за другой: весёлые и не очень, дурные, яркие, горькие, счастливые – вся его жизнь. Он сидел, уронив голову на руки, тихо улыбался, сам того не замечая, и вспоминал, вспоминал тех, кого больше не было рядом.  
Сколько он так просидел, Хиджиката не знал. Когда он наконец вынырнул из воспоминаний, солнце уже начало клониться к горизонту, а земля вокруг была усыпана окурками. Он встал, прошёлся, разминая затёкшие ноги, потом подобрал с земли Мурамасу. Выдвинул клинок на два пальца, взглянул на своё отражение в сияющем лезвии… Это оказалось нелегко, почти как прощаться со старым другом. Хиджиката сделал глубокий вдох, размахнулся и бросил меч в воронку.  
Он ждал, что услышит звон, но Мурамаса ухнул в пропасть без звука, словно в никуда. Хиджиката постоял ещё немного, вглядываясь в пустоту, и отвернулся.

Уцуро сидел на крыльце. Хиджиката остановился перед ним, помолчал, подбирая слова, и в итоге просто сказал:  
– Я ухожу.  
Уцуро не выглядел удивлённым, словно этого и ждал. Наверное, и правда ждал – дураком-то он не был.  
– Что ты сделал с мечом?  
Хиджиката неловко провёл ладонью по поясу в том месте, где сейчас стало непривычно пусто.  
– Проявил сентиментальность.  
Уцуро хмыкнул, то ли весело, то ли одобрительно – не поймёшь.  
– Пойду соберу вещи, – бросил ему Хиджиката и прошёл в дом.  
Поднялся на второй этаж, где они устроили себе временное жильё, постоял, соображая, что нужно взять с собой. Собственно, всё необходимое и так было в рюкзаке. Хиджиката поснимал развешанную вдоль стены мокрую одежду, подумал и достал неначатый блок сигарет, положил на стол. Ещё подумал, распечатал блок, достал пачку, добавил к ней зажигалку и спустился вниз.  
На первом этаже он остановился возле Приключенца, похлопал его по тёплому боку и с сожалением снова накрыл брезентом.  
– Мотоцикл не берёшь? – спросил Уцуро, когда Хиджиката вышел на крыльцо. Он впервые выглядел удивлённым.  
– Решил оставить, – Хиджиката старался говорить нарочито легкомысленным тоном, – всё равно от него никакого толка. Не столько он нас возил, сколько мы его на себе таскали.  
Он опасался, что Уцуро попытается его отговорить или предложит перепихнуться напоследок, но тот вёл себя на удивление прилично.  
– Вот, – неловко сказал Хиджиката, протягивая руку, – раз уж ты теперь куришь.  
Уцуро кивнул и забрал сигареты с зажигалкой, мазнув тёплыми сухими пальцами по ладони.  
– Куда пойдёшь?  
– В Киото, – соврал Хиджиката. – Возможно, пригожусь там.  
Повисло тягостное молчание. Следовало что-то сказать, но что? Чем дальше, тем сильнее это начинало походить на раздел имущества при разводе. Хиджиката кашлянул, сделал неуклюжее движение, словно махнув рукой, и пошёл прочь.  
Взгляд Уцуро буравил спину лазерным прицелом, так и подмывало обернуться. Хиджиката добрался до переулка, свернул и незаметно покосился через плечо: Уцуро на крыльце уже не было, он вернулся в дом.

Пацана Хиджиката встретил в двух днях пути от Эдо.  
Из города он выбрался пешком, потом, уже в предместьях, нашёл машину. Старенькая замызганная «хонда» была на ходу, с полным баком и даже с ключами зажигания, но на неё не позарился ни один мародёр. Хиджиката и сам постоял в сомнении, оглядываясь, словно ожидал, что сейчас из-за угла выкатится новенький джип. Но чуда не случилось, пришлось брать, что дают.  
Города он старался объезжать, предпочитая сельскую местность, но первая же попавшаяся на пути деревня оказалась заброшенной. Хиджиката на медленном ходу проехал по главной улице, убедился, что никого нет, и отправился мародёрствовать.  
При более близком осмотре стало ясно, что жители покидали дома в спешке, но организованно: двери остались открытыми, в комнатах было хоть шаром покати, гаражи пустовали – местные бежали со всем скарбом, домашней птицей и животными. Скорее всего, сбежали они после взрыва, но деревня казалась заброшенной много лет назад: дворы поросли травой, крыши заплело вьюнком, ветки деревьев раскинулись над узкими улочками. Зараза распространялась быстро.  
Хиджикате повезло найти почти полную канистру, и это уже было успехом, учитывая, что на трёх встреченных им по пути заправках толпы беглецов из столицы не оставили ни капли бензина.  
В следующей деревне он наткнулся на нескольких стариков, которые жили здесь как ни в чём не бывало. Рассказ Хиджикаты о случившемся ничуть их не впечатлил.  
– Раз Уэ-сама погиб, то власть возьмёт Император, – сказала старушка с огромной, приковывающей взгляд бородавкой на подбородке. – Кто-нибудь да будет править, не пропадём.  
Отсутствие электричества их тоже не волновало.  
– Вода в колодце есть, огонь можно добыть, что ещё надо, – длинный тощий старичок с длинной тощей бородкой энергично покивал. – До аманто как-то жили без телевизора, и сейчас проживём.  
Невиданный рост растений их только радовал: урожай обещал быть богатым, а волки не пугали, ведь у всех здесь имелись собаки и ружья.  
– Проживём, – говорили они друг другу и кивали как болванчики. Хиджиката тоже машинально кивнул.  
Уговаривать их бежать он не стал. Судя по их дряхлости и отношению к жизни, они вполне могли прожить свой век, так и не узнав о произошедших с миром изменениях.  
Его накормили плотным ужином, уложили спать и наутро проводили пожеланиями заезжать ещё. Первый десяток километров после Хиджиката даже насвистывал, но хорошее настроение быстро испарилось.  
Деревни, мимо которых он проезжал, выглядели безлюдными, на обочинах встречались брошенные машины, дорогу покрывал слой мусора: объедки, бумажные пакеты, вещи, иногда даже обувь. Хиджиката представил, какое столпотворение здесь было в первые дни после вторжения аманто, а потом взрыва. Толпы людей ехали, бросали машины, когда кончался бензин, и шли пешком – бежали из Эдо в страхе, даже не зная, что случилось, инстинктивно стараясь оказаться как можно дальше. Как будто это имело смысл.  
Хиджиката видел трещины и даже разломы в дорожном покрытии, видел пробивающуюся в них траву и разросшийся кустарник вдоль дороги. Видел стаи собак, крутившихся возле машин, но не стал приглядываться, чтобы выяснить, собаки ли это. Альтана опутывала Землю, как сосуды опутывают тело, и теперь, когда её больше ничто не сдерживало, бежать было некуда. И всё равно Хиджиката бежал, куда и зачем? – он бы не смог сказать внятно. Будь у него выбор, он бы предпочёл умереть при взрыве вместе со всеми, но его защитили, его спасли, и теперь он обязан был жить, хотя бы из благодарности.  
Поэтому он ехал куда глаза глядят и собирался так ехать до тех пор, пока не кончится бензин. Но через два дня пути он встретил пацана.

Был уже вечер, Хиджиката остановился в очередной пустующей деревеньке и собирался там переночевать. В одном из домов нашлись приличные с виду футон и одеяло, а в холодильнике обнаружилась упаковка лапши быстрого приготовления. Хиджиката как раз задумчиво её нюхал, прикидывая, как это разогреть, когда услышал шорох и обернулся.  
– Стоять! – крикнули сзади. – Не то стреляю.  
Голос был тонкий, детский, и Хиджиката, конечно, не послушался. Оглянувшись через плечо, он увидел мелкого пацана лет десяти со светлыми длинноватыми волосами. И с пистолетом.  
– Где ты это взял? – спросил Хиджиката хмуро. – Положи на место и помой руки с мылом.  
Пацан вцепился в тяжелую рукоятку обеими руками.  
– Не шевелись.  
– А то что?  
– А то выстрелю.  
Он не кричал и не боялся, отметил Хиджиката, смотрел внимательно, крепко держал оружие. Интересный ребёнок.  
– И за что же ты собираешься меня убить? – Хиджиката развернулся всем корпусом, всё так же с коробкой лапши в руках.  
Тот нахмурился.  
– За… За проникновение в частное жилище.  
– А это твой дом?  
Тишина в ответ. Хиджиката кивнул.  
– Значит, мы оба проникли в частное жилище, но убить почему-то должны меня. Нечестно получается.  
Глаза у пацана забегали, и Хиджиката швырнул в него коробку. Шагнул вперёд, выкрутил тонкие запястья и отобрал пистолет.  
– Ай! Пусти!  
– И не подумаю, – Хиджиката хорошенько встряхнул извивающегося засранца. – Ты угрожал меня убить.  
– Я не собирался стрелять!  
Хиджиката вздохнул и поставил пацана на пол. Осмотрел пистолет – новенький «Глок 20» на пятнадцать патронов.  
– Это ты рассказывал бы моему трупу. Здесь нет предохранителя, видишь? Достаточно надавить на спусковой крючок, и кто-то умрёт.  
Несостоявшемуся убийце хватило совести покраснеть.  
– Никогда не берись за оружие и не угрожай людям, если не собираешься стрелять. Понял?  
Он покрутил пистолет на пальце, пацан наблюдал за ним, в восторге распахнув глаза.  
– Вау, ты прямо как Стрелок.  
– Я самурай.  
– Но у тебя нет меча.  
– Я самурай в душе, делаю сэппуку сердцем и всё такое.  
Хиджиката сунул «Глок» в холодильник и захлопнул дверцу. Лапша погибла, и он мрачно предвкушал ужин из надоевших консервов.  
– Я тебя знаю, – вдруг сказал пацан.  
– Да ну.  
– Точно знаю, ты же… Ты же замком Шинсенгуми, верно?  
Хиджиката недовольно цыкнул, слава догнала его там, где он не ждал.  
– Допустим, и что?  
Пацан подскочил к нему и схватил за руку, глядя снизу вверх огромными сияющими глазами.  
– Пойдём!  
– Куда? – опешил Хиджиката.  
– Пойдём к нашим. Сам замком Шинсенгуми, вот она обрадуется!  
– Кто обрадуется?  
Пацан закатил глаза с таким видом, словно Хиджиката не понимал самых очевидных вещей.  
– Моя мама.

Вслед за пацаном – его звали Сейта – Хиджиката прошёл через деревню и оказался на пустыре за ней. Узкая полоска ничейной земли, поросшая высокой, чуть ли не до пояса травой, а за ней лес.  
– Куда мы идём? – спросил он на всякий случай. На самом деле ему было всё равно, куда идти, а энтузиазм Сейты интриговал.  
Тот неопределённо махнул рукой.  
– Там, за лесом… Сам увидишь.  
Они добрались до опушки, прошли под первыми деревьями, и Хиджиката вынужден был остановиться, потому что в грудь ему упёрлось остриё нагинаты.  
– И это я должен был увидеть? – поинтересовался он, поднимая руки.  
Его окружили женщины – пять женщин, все в мужской одежде, все вооружённые.  
– Сейта-кун, ты в порядке? – отрывисто спросила одна из них. – Кто это?  
Нижнюю часть её лица, как и лица остальных, прикрывал тёмный платок.  
– В полном порядке, – радостно ответил Сейта. – Я его нашёл в деревне. Это замкомандующего Шинсенгуми.  
Женщины уставились на Хиджикату.  
– Действительно, похож, – сказала одна.  
– Я его видела раньше, это и правда он.  
Нагинаты никто убирать не спешил.  
– Сейта, – пробормотал Хиджиката уголком рта, – что здесь происходит?  
– Всё будет в порядке, замком, – ответил тот легкомысленно.  
Оставалось верить ему на слово, потому что женщины выглядели не слишком-то дружелюбно. Хиджикату обыскали, потом взяли в кольцо и, периодически подталкивая в спину, повели куда-то через лес.  
– Только не говорите, что вы из Джои, – сказал он недовольно. Руки ему велели держать за спиной, а каждая встречная ветка так и норовила хлестнуть по лицу, – или что вы мужененавистницы.  
– Расслабься, мы хорошие парни, – утешил Сейта.  
– Вы не парни.  
Древко нагинаты больно стукнуло по ноге.  
– Прошу прощения, – сухо сказала одна из женщин.  
«И не очень хорошие», – подумал Хиджиката, но озвучивать свои мысли поостерёгся.  
Лес оказался лесополосой. Пятнадцать минут по кочкам и корням, и они вышли на свет, Хиджиката проморгался, огляделся и невольно присвистнул.  
За лесополосой обнаружилась деревня и – люди, много людей. Впервые после драки с Нараку Хиджиката видел столько людей в одном месте. Пока его вели по улице, он насчитал несколько десятков женщин, которые таскали воду, вешали бельё, что-то готовили или просто сидели возле домов. Тут и там бегали дети, и в целом деревня выглядела на редкость мирной и оживлённой.  
Хиджиката оглядывался, прикидывая, что это должно значить. Откуда столько людей, почему только женщины? – всё было чертовски подозрительно.  
Его привели к большому дому, наверное, здесь жил глава деревни. Хиджиката поднялся на энгава, незаметно поглядывая по сторонам, присматривая пути для побега – так, на всякий случай. Сейта скакал впереди, постоянно оглядывался и махал рукой, но за вычетом этого ситуация казалась малоприятной.  
Одна из женщин аккуратно постучала в дверь.  
– Это Соноко, – сказала она негромко, – мы вернулись.  
– Войдите, – послышалось изнутри.  
Соноко отодвинула створку, и Хиджиката шагнул в просторную комнату, освещённую светильниками. Здесь стоял стол, за которым сидела женщина, и ещё три стояли рядом с ней.  
– Мы нашли этого человека, – начала Соноко, но Сейта её перебил.  
– Мама, я его нашёл. Посмотри, это же…  
– Хиджиката Тоширо, – сказала женщина за столом, – заместитель командующего Шинсенгуми.  
– Я не… – начал Хиджиката и замолчал.  
Женщина повернулась на удивление плавно, обогнула стол, и стало видно, что она передвигается в инвалидном кресле.  
– Мы встречались раньше, – сказала она с приветливой улыбкой.  
Теперь Хиджиката её узнал: бледное красивое лицо с изящными чертами, угольно-чёрные блестящие волосы, лучащиеся внутренним светом глаза. Сейчас на ней не было яркого макияжа и дорогих одежд, но раз увидев такую женщину, узнаешь её в любой ситуации.  
– Хинова-сан, – Хиджиката поклонился, – не ожидал встретить вас здесь.  
Она улыбнулась, глядя снизу вверх. Сейта подбежал к ней, и Хинова обняла его, погладила по волосам.  
– Здорово, что я его нашёл, правда?  
– Конечно, здорово, ты молодец, – Хинова поцеловала его в макушку и снова посмотрела на Хиджикату, улыбаясь всё той же безмятежной улыбкой. – Добро пожаловать в нашу маленькую общину, Хиджиката-сан.  
Хиджиката видел её мельком всего пару раз, когда сопровождал важных шишек в Ёшивару. Они даже словом не перекинулись за это время, и всё равно при виде знакомого лица стало чуть теплее.  
– Могу я узнать, как вам удалось выбраться из города? – спросил он с запинкой.  
Почему-то в присутствии Хиновы чувствовалась необходимость выражаться вежливо, он от этого отвык.  
– Мы выбрались ещё в первый день сражения. Ушли подземным ходом из Ёшивары.  
Хиджиката чуть не выругался, но вовремя прикусил язык. Подземный ход, надо же!  
– Так значит, все эти женщины работали в Ёшиваре?  
– Не все. Мы взяли всех, кто хотел уйти, женщин и детей.  
Хиджиката только головой покачал. Теперь всё становилось понятнее.  
– Значит, вы посылаете небольшие группки патрулировать окрестности. Это ведь Хьякка, верно? Сколько их у вас?  
– Двадцать, моя личная охрана, остальные ушли сражаться в город. Я не хотела брать с собой никого из бойцов, но Цу… куё настояла.  
Её улыбка на мгновение померкла и тут же засияла с новой силой, Хиджиката отвёл глаза. Цукуё он знал, та частенько крутилась рядом с Гинтоки, а в последние дни сражалась с аманто вместе с Хьякка. И это значило, что она погибла, как и все остальные.  
– Сестрёнка обязательно нас нагонит, – сказал Сейта. – Они сейчас слишком заняты, но как только разберутся там, в Эдо, то нагонят нас, вот увидишь.  
– Конечно, – мягко ответила Хинова.  
Она всё так же улыбалась, но Хиджиката уже успел понять цену этих улыбок.  
– И сколько же человек вам удалось вывести из Эдо? – спросил он, чтобы вернуть её в реальность.  
Сработало: Хинова моргнула и сразу стала собранной и деловой, как он и надеялся.  
– Нас здесь больше двухсот, Хиджиката-сан.  
– Двести? – повторил Хиджиката недоверчиво, даже не зная, что чувствует, радость или ужас.  
Наверное, вид у него был ошарашенный, потому что улыбка Хиновы стала самую чуточку насмешливой.  
– Охренеть, – пробормотал Хиджиката, – я-то считал себя Стрелком, а оказывается, я – Безумный Макс.  
– Ты не можешь быть Стрелком, приятель, – рассудительно сказал Сейта, – ты же не чернокожий.  
Хиджиката рассмеялся, и Хинова тоже фыркнула, прикрыв рот рукавом. Про неё Хиджиката не знал, но за себя мог сказать точно, что смеётся впервые с тех пор, как миру пришёл конец.

Спать его уложили в сарае с козами. Хиджиката пытался напомнить, что с гостями так не поступают, но провожавшая его пожилая дама не впечатлилась.  
– В первую очередь вы – мужчина, – припечатала она внушительно. – У нас женщины спят по несколько человек в комнате, футонов на всех не хватает. Нам не до гостеприимства.  
– Потрясающе, – пробормотал Хиджиката, когда она уже ушла и слышать его могли только козы.  
Возмущался он не всерьёз, он бы сейчас и на каменном полу заснул, а прелое сено и вовсе показалось превосходной кроватью. Стоило лечь, как навалилась дремота, и он сам не заметил, как уснул спокойным и глубоким сном без сновидений.  
Разбудил его жестяной стук над ухом и визгливый крик:  
– Дойка!  
Хиджиката подпрыгнул и уставился на бойкую молодуху с вёдрами.  
– Что вы смотрите, господин самурай! – возмутилась она всё так же визгливо. – Коз доить пора, неужели непонятно?  
Хиджиката сейчас смутно понимал, кто он, где он и что такое громко дышащее жуёт его волосы.  
Когда он наконец выполз из сарая, солнце уже стояло высоко в небе.  
– Ну и горазд ты спать, – приветствовал его Сейта. – Все уже давно встали, тебе придётся умываться с детьми и беременными. Но не рассчитывай на завтрак для беременных, ты же мужчина.  
– А у вас здесь матриархат, что ли?  
Беременных было три и все на ранних сроках, к счастью. Детей – около десятка, Хиджиката не смог толком сосчитать, потому что они не стояли на месте. Ополоснувшись у колодца, он позавтракал рисом с варёными овощами и вместе с Сейтой пошёл осматривать деревню.  
Некоторые встречные женщины строили ему глазки, а одна пожилая дама прошла так близко, что Хиджиката потом обернулся и ещё долго смотрел ей вслед, пытаясь понять, его действительно облапали за задницу или всё-таки почудилось.  
– Мне здесь нравится, – серьёзно рассуждал Сейта, грызя яблоко. – Смотри, я это яблоко с ветки сорвал, а завтра на том же месте новое вырастет. И в рисе недостатка нет, значит, с голоду мы не умрём. Ещё бы речка была, чтобы рыбу удить, вот бы мы зажили.  
– Скажи-ка, – Хиджиката взял второе яблоко, – вы не пытались вернуться в Эдо по подземному ходу?  
Сейта поскучнел.  
– Пытались. Сестрицы из Хьякка хотели вернуться, но не вышло – ход завалило.  
Хиджиката вспомнил подземный туннель в Убежище номер один и невольно содрогнулся.  
– Ясно.  
– Но ты не думай, сестрёнка Цукки всё равно вернётся, – Сейта показал большой палец. – Она сильная. Раз ты выбрался, то и она тоже сможет.  
Он убежал играть с другими детьми, а Хиджиката постоял, задумчиво перекатывая яблоко в руках, потом отдал его какой-то малявке и пошёл поговорить с Хиновой.  
Та сидела на энгава и наблюдала за кипевшей вокруг жизнью, такая красивая, свежая и безукоризненно причёсанная, что Хиджиката как-то отчётливо осознал, что со вчерашнего дня не брился и не менял одежду. Остановившись в стороне, он немного понаблюдал за ней: когда кто-то проходил мимо, Хинова улыбалась, кивала, даже спрашивала что-то, но, если вокруг никого не было, её улыбка стухала, как лампочка с датчиком движения. Раньше её называли Солнцем, Хиджиката слышал, что она была опорой и светочем для каждой женщины в Ёшиваре, но сейчас это солнце погасло.  
– Добрый день, – сказал он, поднимаясь на энгава.  
Хинова повернула голову и одарила его восхитительно прекрасной улыбкой.  
– Хиджиката-сан, как спалось на новом месте?  
– Вы ведь совсем не об этом хотите меня спросить.  
Хинова слегка нахмурилась, а Хиджиката встал перед ней так, чтобы загородить спиной от взглядов случайных прохожих.  
– Вы хотите расспросить меня о случившемся в Эдо, и я отвечу на ваши вопросы. Но сначала позвольте и мне спросить кое о чём.  
Улыбка Хиновы дрогнула и застыла.  
– Спрашивайте, конечно.  
В спокойном голосе звучало напряжение, и Хиджикате захотелось потрепать её по плечу, успокоить как-то, но он сдержался. Не из вежливости – просто слишком хорошо знал, что это не поможет.  
– Меня интересует, что вы собираетесь делать дальше. В этом месте нельзя оставаться вечно.  
Хинова опустила голову, разглядывая свои безупречные ногти.  
– Вы предлагаете отправиться в ближайший город? По-моему, это опасно.  
– Нет, в городах вам делать нечего.  
Хиджиката примерно представлял себе, что творится в городах, в первую очередь в Киото: беженцы, паника, беспорядки, дефицит продуктов и питьевой воды – люди там оказались в ужасном положении. Гораздо проще было выживать в сельской местности, самостоятельно добывая еду и воду.  
– Вам следует уехать куда-нибудь подальше от городов. Я не имею права настаивать, но честное слово, вам нельзя оставаться рядом с Эдо.  
– Что там случилось? – спросила Хинова, не поднимая головы.  
Хиджиката посмотрел в сторону.  
– Я понимаю, вы живёте здесь в надежде, что ваши друзья, оставшиеся в Эдо, вас нагонят, но не стоит на это рассчитывать.  
– Почему? – Хинова говорила глухо, не глядя на него. – Вы же спаслись.  
Наверное, стоило что-нибудь соврать, дать этой несчастной женщине надежду. Хиджиката не поддался ложному милосердию, он как никто другой знал, что самообман не помогает, только дарит временное облегчение. Если резать по живому, то лучше одним ударом.  
– Меня не было с ними, – сказал он отрывисто. – Я выполнял другое задание и в момент взрыва оказался на окраине города. Все, кто был со мной, погибли, я выжил чудом. Те, кто сражался с аманто в центре города, возле Терминала и в квартале Кабуки, не могли спастись.  
Плечи Хиновы вздрогнули. Хиджиката отвернулся, чтобы не смущать её, посмотрел на густую зелень деревьев, на солнечные зайчики, пляшущие в траве. Здесь, слушая далёкий детский смех, трудно было поверить в случившееся, в то, что Эдо больше нет, их мира больше нет, их близких и любимых больше нет. И всего этого, пока ещё мирного и беззаботного, тоже скоро не станет.  
– Хорошо, – сказала Хинова. Она по-прежнему не поднимала головы, но говорила уверенно и спокойно. – Расскажите мне обо всём, что знаете, а после обсудим, что нам делать дальше.

«Хонда» дожидалась там, где он её оставил, и розовый «Хелло Тэдди» был на месте, на заднем сиденье. Хиджиката взял бритвенные принадлежности, зашёл в первый попавшийся дом, в ванную, и там побрился при свете фонарика. Поменял футболку, пригладил волосы и сразу почувствовал себя лучше. После этого он хотел сразу идти к машине, но в последний момент передумал и сделал крюк.  
Пистолет так и лежал в холодильнике. Хиджиката поднял его, проверил магазин и сунул за пояс джинсов. Для самозащиты ему не требовалось оружие, но теперь под его ответственностью оказались другие люди, он не имел права рисковать.  
Он проехал километров пять, потом притормозил и прислушался. Странные звуки, чудившиеся ему всю дорогу, не прекратились.  
Хиджиката вышел, обошёл машину и открыл багажник.  
– Упс, – сказал Сейта.  
То, что сказал Хиджиката, не стоило говорить при детях, но этот ребёнок вырос в борделе, его таким было не пронять.  
– Патроны не нужны? – спросил Сейта, когда он выдохся.  
– Какие ещё патроны?  
Сейта с торжествующим видом продемонстрировал несколько магазинов к «Глоку», аккуратно запакованных в целлофановый пакет.  
– А это у тебя откуда?  
– Нашёл там, в доме, под полом.  
Хиджиката забрал пакет, вытащил засранца из багажника и поставил на дорогу.  
– Возвращайся обратно.  
Разумеется, когда он сел за руль, Сейта уже восседал на пассажирском сиденье.  
– Обратно – значит, пешком.  
– Нет, я с тобой.  
– Хочешь, чтобы твоя мама меня кастрировала?  
– Расслабься, замком. Я сказал маме, что пойду с ребятами по ягоды, она меня ещё долго не хватится.  
Хиджиката мог отвезти его назад. Правда, он не очень представлял, как подъехать к деревне на машине, минуя лесополосу, и, скорее всего, это заняло бы слишком много времени и его планы пришлось бы перенести на следующий день.  
– Мы же уже решили, что я не Стрелок, – буркнул он, заводя машину, – и мне не нужен несовершеннолетний спутник.  
– Ты можешь быть одиноким волком с ребёнком.  
– Никогда этого не понимал. «Одинокий» – это значит один, верно? Без ребёнка.  
– Ну что ты такой нудный, замком? Я тебе пригожусь.  
– Какой я тебе замком?  
– Ну а как же. – Сейта начал перечислять, загибая пальцы: – Я твой сэмпай, потом, машину ведёт тот, кто ниже по званию, и, наконец, тебе ведь привычно быть вторым.  
Не отвлекаясь от дороги, Хиджиката протянул руку и несильно дёрнул его за ухо, как когда-то дёргал Сого.  
– Ай, больно! – Сейта заорал, словно его режут – точно как Сого.  
Глаза запекло, дорога на секунду расплылась.  
– Сиди молча.  
– Ладно. А куда мы едем?  
Хиджиката опустил стекло и подставил лицо встречному ветру.  
– В Гифу.

Столица провинции казалась вымершей, но только казалась. Медленно проезжая по улице, Хиджиката отметил, что все окна в жилых домах либо закрыты ставнями, либо заставлены листами фанеры изнутри. До Эдо было больше трёхсот километров, и город не пострадал, тем не менее в воздухе висел отчётливый запах гари.  
Сейта прижался носом к стеклу.  
– Отсюда все сбежали?  
– Не все, – мрачно отозвался Хиджиката.  
Кто-то следил за ними из тёмных провалов подъездов, в переулках тоже наблюдалась подозрительная активность. На следующем перекрестке дорогу им преградил пяток молодчиков, вооружённых битами, их лидер, настолько перекачанный, что казался надувным, вразвалочку направился к машине.  
– Эй, мужик, ты на нашей территории…  
Хиджиката вытянул руку с пистолетом.  
– Это территория бакуфу, урод. Как ты разговариваешь с полицейским при исполнении?  
Молодчик разинул рот, а Хиджиката втопил педаль газа в пол, и «хонда», взвизгнув колёсами, рванула вперёд.  
– Как ты их! – Сейта в восторге перевесился через сиденье, наблюдая за гопниками, которые сначала бежали за ними, но быстро отстали.  
– Это ненадолго, – Хиджиката заметил неоновую стрелку на углу и свернул.  
Дальше по улице находился комбини. Хиджиката припарковал «хонду» впритык к дверям и вышел, оставив ключи в замке зажигания.  
– Если кто-то появится на улице, сигналь.  
Магазин, разумеется, был разгромлен – как и в Эдо. Но если в Эдо это было последствием взрыва, то в Гифу так постарались местные жители. Впрочем, Хиджикату не интересовали ни продукты, ни деньги. Порывшись в мусоре возле кассы, он нашёл карту города и уже собирался вернуться, когда увидел валявшийся в стороне шоколадный батончик «Глория!». Забрав его, он вернулся к машине – как раз вовремя, потому что Сейта засигналил.  
В конце улицы показалась толпа человек в десять. Этих, как подозревал Хиджиката, пистолетом было не испугать. Он прыгнул за руль, бросил Сейте батончик и так резко газанул, что бедная «хонда» вскрикнула, словно живая.  
– Ты слишком быстро водишь, – заявил Сейта, слизывая шоколад с пальцев, – мне нравится.  
– Полегче, – пробормотал Хиджиката, сверяясь с картой, – из меня так себе пример для подражания.  
– А, не волнуйся, мой пример для подражания – Гин-сан.  
Хиджиката невольно вздрогнул, а Сейта продолжил рассуждать:  
– И сестрёнка Цукки, но она женщина, поэтому Гин-сан предпочтительнее, – он покосился на Хиджикату. – Если хочешь, могу включить тебя в список, но только третьим.  
– Ты что, рейтинг составляешь?  
Первые два адреса обернулись пустышкой, недружелюбно настроенных ребят вокруг становилось всё больше, а патрульных машин не наблюдалось вовсе. Петляя по улицам, Хиджиката нервно поглядывал то на датчик топлива, то в зеркало заднего вида. Зато по третьему адресу им наконец-то повезло.  
– Сколько автобусов! – Сейта аж из окна высунулся, чтобы рассмотреть лучше. – Никогда не видел столько в одном месте.  
– Потому что ты никогда не бывал в депо.  
Автобусы стояли в два ряда, чистенькие, комфортные, ожидающие пассажиров, и Хиджиката мысленно поздравил себя с удачной идеей. Жизнь начала налаживаться.

– Автобусы? – повторила Хинова. – Но откуда? Почему их все не забрали власти?  
– Гифу не эвакуировали. Даже из Эдо вывезли только школы, больницы и государственные учреждения, – Хиджиката пожал плечами. – Неорганизованность властей, но нам это только на руку. В стране ещё не осознали масштабы катастрофы, в других городах пока есть электричество и газ, и про ситуацию с альтаной никто не знает. Паника начнётся позже, и вам нужно успеть проскочить до этого момента. Чем дальше от Эдо, тем больше будет возможностей и заправок с бензином. Наверняка появятся полицейские кордоны, но женщин и детей пропустят. Медлить нельзя, дальше будет хуже.  
Они собрали женщин на главной улице деревни. Хиджиката впервые видел их всех вместе и машинально попытался найти знакомые лица, но, увы, никого из них он раньше, в прежней жизни, не знал. Только Сейта, уже смешавшийся с другими детьми, показал ему большой палец.  
– Я хочу поговорить о нашем будущем, – сказала Хинова. – Думаю, все понимают, что вечно здесь оставаться мы не можем, нам необходимо найти себе другое пристанище, подальше от крупных городов. Для этого нужен транспорт.  
Хиджиката шагнул вперёд и встал рядом с ней.  
– Поднимите руки те, кто умеет водить машину.  
Он не ждал многого и порядком удивился, увидев целый лес рук, – оказалось, что водить умеют женщины всех возрастов, в том числе и сгорбленная дама, с виду годившаяся Уцуро в бабушки.  
– Гм, – сказал Хиджиката, – это… это хорошо. А кто умеет водить автобус?  
Таких не нашлось, женщины недоумённо переглядывались.  
– Ничего страшного, – заверил их Хиджиката, – всего-то и надо научиться открывать двери.  
Со следующего дня они начали подготовку. Хиджиката и несколько хьякка вернулись в Гифу, «хонду» они оставили у дороги, прикрыв брезентом и ветками, а сами пробрались в город.  
Здесь, как и ожидалось, царила организованная анархия. Представители местной власти либо ничего не предпринимали, либо бежали – типично для администрации Нобунобу, – и горожане оказались предоставлены сами себе. Стихийно образовавшиеся банды всё ещё делили территории, и массовые драки могли вспыхнуть в любой момент. Простые горожане почти не показывались на улицах. Участь тех, кто был недостаточно силён, чтобы примкнуть к банде, и по каким-то причинам не мог уехать, оказалась незавидной.  
К счастью, новоявленным правителям кварталов не хватало опыта, чтобы в самом деле контролировать свою территорию, и Хиджиката с Хьякка спокойно болтались у них под носом. Необходимо было проверить состояние автобусов, найти бензин и множество других нужных вещей. Разделившись, чтобы не привлекать внимания, они прочёсывали город, встречаясь дважды в день в назначенном месте. Хиджиката беспокоился, что к женщинам станут цепляться, но, как выяснилось, любая из Хьякка могла уделать большинство местной гопоты, так что обошлось без серьёзных проблем.  
Закончив свои дела за полтора дня, они вернулись в деревню. Другие хьякка тоже не сидели сложа руки – они занимались поиском машин и бензина. К тому времени как вернулась команда Хиджикаты, возле деревни выстроилось около десятка легковушек.  
До вечера они разрабатывали план операции. Многие из Хьякка хотели провернуть всё этой же ночью, но Хиджиката отговорил, упирая на то, что нужно отдохнуть и подготовиться морально и физически. Кажется, Хьякка не слишком нравилось, что он тут распоряжается, но Хинова встала на его сторону, и спор прекратился.  
Уже стемнело, когда военный совет закончился. Хиджиката вышел на энгава, вдохнул свежий воздух полной грудью и полез за сигаретами – после долгих разговоров в душной комнате зверски хотелось курить.  
– Я так волнуюсь.  
Он вздрогнул и поспешно убрал пачку в карман.  
Кресло Хиновы с тихим жужжанием выкатилось на энгава.  
– Всё будет в порядке, – заверил её Хиджиката.  
Она смотрела в пространство отсутствующим взглядом.  
– Мне бы хотелось пойти с вами.  
– Это невозможно, – ляпнул Хиджиката и тут же понял, что проявил бестактность. – Я хочу сказать…  
Она покачала головой.  
– Я понимаю, что буду только мешать. Даже если бы я могла ходить, от меня было бы мало толку, но… Как же мне надоело просто сидеть и ждать, пока другие сражаются!  
Она впервые позволила себе такую откровенность – то ли забылась, то ли наконец начала ему доверять. Хиджиката понимал, что должен как-то утешить её, но как? Он не был силён в таких вещах.  
– У вас своя роль, и тоже очень важная. Все эти люди верят вам – не мне, а вам. Вы должны поддержать их, не дать удариться в панику, и на это способны только вы. Я бы не смог, сам бы запаниковал от такого количества детей и женщин.  
Хинова засмеялась неестественно громко, истерически.  
– Да, – сказала она невнятно, как пьяная, – Цукуё тоже так говорила.  
Хиджиката помялся, потом всё же положил руку ей на плечо и легонько сжал.  
– У вас есть сын, – напомнил он, – и ответственность перед этими людьми. Не раскисайте.  
И тут же мысленно выругал себя: «Не раскисайте»? – хороша поддержка! Тем не менее когда Хинова наконец посмотрела на него, она улыбалась, пусть слабо, но искренне.  
– Вы правы, Хиджиката-сан, – сказала она мягко, – у меня есть сын и все эти люди, мне повезло, что я не одна.  
На прощание она мягко коснулась его руки – всего одно лёгкое, ласковое прикосновение, такие нежные тонкие пальцы, Хиджиката едва решился пожать их в ответ.  
Возвращаясь в свой сарай с козами, он думал, как бы у них всё могло сложиться. Они могли бы жить вместе где-нибудь в глуши, растить Сейту, других детей. Среди мелких были и девочки и мальчики – будущее их маленькой общины. Они могли бы жить так поколение за поколением, столько лет, сколько бы отмерила им альтана.  
Той ночью ему впервые за долгое время приснился эротический сон. Про Хинову.  
Она была ярко накрашена, с выбеленным лицом, с распущенными волосами и в ярких одеждах гейши. Хиджиката целовал карминовые губы, пропускал между пальцев гладкие пряди и раздевал её, слой за слоем разматывая тяжёлую ткань, обнажая роскошное тело. Ласкал пышную грудь, нежную кожу на бёдрах, покрывал поцелуями тонкую шею, оставляя смазанные карминовые пятна на белом. Хинова выгибалась под ним, обнимала за шею, впивалась острыми ноготками, мелодично постанывая.  
На плечи легли тяжёлые ладони, и со спины к Хиджикате прижалось сильное мускулистое тело. Уцуро дёрнул его на себя, перехватил поперёк живота, повёл бёдрами – возбуждённый член проехался по ягодице. Хиджиката застонал сквозь зубы, его собственный член уже встал, но, когда он попытался подрочить, Уцуро перехватил руку, стиснул запястье, а сам прижался губами к шее, прикусил кожу и спустился короткими укусами до плеча.  
Хинова исчезла, Хиджиката почти не заметил этого, сцепив зубы, чтобы не застонать. Уцуро тёрся о его ягодицы и продолжал то кусать, то целовать чувствительную кожу, дразнил – и не трахал, и не позволял дрочить. Хиджиката не выдержал, схватил его за волосы, притянул к себе и впился поцелуем в губы.  
И проснулся, задыхаясь от возбуждения и шока.  
Сердце колотилось в горле, мокрая футболка прилипла к телу, член стоял колом.  
– Охренеть, – пробормотал Хиджиката.  
Подумал и добавил пару слов покрепче. Собственно, ситуацию и можно было описать только матом, других слов просто не находилось.  
Пришлось дрочить под укоризненное блеяние коз. Потом, наскоро вытершись и стащив влажную футболку, он вышел на улицу, достал сигареты и закурил.  
Он уже несколько дней проводил в исключительно женской компании и общался с самой красивой женщиной Эдо, так какого дьявола ему приснился мокрый сон про мужика? Он что, стал извращенцем, окончательно двинулся крышей на почве стресса? Как ещё это можно было объяснить?  
Хиджиката выкурил сигарету и тут же достал новую. Интересно, чем сейчас занимался Уцуро? Бродил ли он по Эдо, как неупокоенный дух по кладбищу, или отправился путешествовать по стране? Он не умел водить, но если бы захотел, то нашёл бы другого идиота – точно бы не пропал.  
Да, скорее всего, Уцуро уже убрался из Эдо и развлекался в своём духе – спрыгивал в вулкан, например. Про Хиджикату он уже и думать забыл. И главное, сам Хиджиката тоже до сих пор не вспоминал об Уцуро. Так каким же образом тот вдруг оказался героем его грёз?  
Никотин успокаивал нервы, и, докурив, Хиджиката решил, что проблема не стоит беспокойства. Мало ли что там копошится в подсознательном. У него уже был опыт в борьбе с тайными желаниями, и своего внутреннего извращенца он при необходимости смог бы запереть так же, как когда-то запер своего внутреннего отаку.  
Рассудив так, он вернулся в сарай и лёг спать. Мокрые сны его больше не беспокоили, а утром его разбудили хьякка. Пришло время привести их план в исполнение.

Выдвинулись они вечером, фары не включали, чтобы не привлекать внимания, и до города добрались уже ночью, как и рассчитывали. Оставив машины, они ещё полчаса шли пешком, после чего настало время разделиться. Команда у них собралась многочисленная: двадцать хьякка и женщины, которые вызвались быть водителями автобусов, – идти всем вместе было слишком опасно. Разбившись на группки по три человека, они разобрали снаряжение и разошлись по разным направлениям. Каждая группа была снабжена картой и рацией на случай экстренной связи.  
Электричество в городе ещё не отключилось, но лампы в фонарях давно перегорели, а заменить их было некому, поэтому ночами Гифу освещался за счёт подожжённых мусорных баков. Таким способом банды разграничивали свои территории, и на некоторых улицах было светло как днём, а на некоторых так темно, что уже через дорогу получалось различить только силуэты домов. Вот по таким безлюдным и тёмным улицам пролегал их маршрут – для каждой группы свой. В группу Хиджикаты входили Соноко из Хьякка и Нагино, бойкая и смешливая молодая женщина. До депо им удалось добраться без проблем, даже не встретив никого по пути, но не всем так повезло. К назначенному времени явилось только четыре из десяти групп, остальные задержались, плутая в тёмных переулках, чтобы избежать столкновения с местными. А кому-то повезло ещё меньше.  
– Два придурка пытались пристать к Око-сан, – хладнокровно докладывала Юкино. – Мы их успокоили, сейчас идём к депо, скоро будем.  
Чётко и по делу – Хиджикате нравилось работать с профессионалами.  
К тому времени как все собрались, десять автобусов уже были заправлены бензином и ждали только водителей. Десять женщин село в кабины, десять моторов заработало одновременно – ну хорошо, не одновременно, потому что не у всех получилось сразу разобраться в управлении. У одних автобусов заходили дворники, у других захлопали двери, но в конце концов всем удалось завести мотор. Теперь предстояла самая сложная часть плана.  
Маршрут отступления был продуман заранее – Хиджиката и Хьякка изучили его лично, выбирая улицы не слишком людные, но достаточно широкие и при этом не заваленные мусором. Но невозможно предусмотреть всё, особенно когда имеешь дело с людьми.  
То ли за ними проследили, то ли просто не повезло, но, когда они уже собрались выдвигаться, из темноты вдруг выбежало несколько человек с фонариками, крича и бросаясь камнями. Хиджиката выстрелил поверх их голов и запрыгнул на подножку автобуса.  
– Действуем по плану! Ходу, ходу!  
Из депо они выехали с включёнными фарами – прятаться смысла больше не было, и Хиджиката сделал ставку на скорость. Предполагалось, что они быстро пронесутся по улицам и выберутся из города раньше, чем местные поймут, что это было. Однако уже через квартал они наткнулись на заграждение. Улицу перегородили легковушки, на тротуарах стояли подожжённые мусорные баки, освещая собравшуюся толу человек в тридцать, если не больше.  
– Прибавить газу, – скомандовал Хиджиката по рации, – следуйте за мной.  
Его автобус шёл первым. Хиджиката наклонился к Нагино и положил руку ей на плечо.  
– Сверни немного, чтобы проехать между домами и машинами. Разгоняйся плавно, чтобы не занесло, и ни в коем случае не тормози. Поняла?  
Она кивнула, закусив губу, но её руки, сжимающие руль, дрожали.  
Автобус протаранил зад легковушки, снёс её в сторону и обтёрся боком о стену дома. Салон тряхнуло. Нагино взвизгнула и чуть не отпустила руль, но Соноко плюхнулась на сиденье, потеснив её, и надавила ногой на педаль газа. Вильнув, автобус выровнялся и помчался дальше, пробив кордон. В получившуюся брешь последовали остальные.  
– В нас стреляют! – прокричал кто-то по рации.  
Докладывали не по правилам, Хиджиката машинально подумал, что надо провести беседу с наличным составом, и тут же одёрнул себя.  
– Пусть стреляют, – скомандовал он в рацию, – главное, не сбавляйте ходу.  
Им навстречу выкатилась ещё одна машина, Нагино протаранила её, на этот раз без колебаний.  
Под крики и грохот выстрелов они промчались по ночному городу и вырвались на трассу. Один автобус они всё-таки потеряли – пробило сразу два колеса. Хиджиката распорядился развернуть его поперёк дороги и бросить. Трасса здесь шла по насыпи, а значит, любому, кто вздумал бы их преследовать, пришлось бы съезжать вниз, через заросли кустарника, рискуя машиной, или же искать объездные пути.  
Никто из женщин не пострадал, хотя многие были напуганы, Нагино всё ещё трясло, но, когда Хиджиката похлопал её по плечу и похвалил, она нашла в себе силы улыбнуться. Из них могли получиться хорошие бойцы – неопытные, зато отважные и верные. Хиджиката думал об этом, пока они ехали к деревне, о том, как мог бы жить вместе с этими женщинами, помогать им, защищать, организовать боевой отряд на основе Хьякка, вооружить – найти своё место в этом мире. Судьба дала ему второй шанс, глупо было им не воспользоваться.  
Остальные дожидались их в деревне возле дороги. К этому времени прошёл уже час с условленного времени, и Хиджиката опасался массовой истерики, но напрасно: как только автобусы один за другим затормозили перед домами, женщины и дети поспешили к ним, волоча скарб, организованно и спокойно. Мест, даже с учетом потерянного автобуса, хватало на всех, а вещи рассовали в багажные отделения и составили между сиденьями. Хьякка тем временем расселись по легковушкам, чтобы обеспечить сопровождение.  
Хинова приветствовала Хиджикату одобрительной улыбкой:  
– Хорошая работа.  
– Могу ответить тем же.  
Она кивнула.  
– Я отвечаю за этих людей, они мне доверились, и я не могу их подвести.  
– Отличный настрой, – одобрил Хиджиката.  
Он какое-то время понаблюдал за сборами, потом спросил:  
– Куда направитесь?  
Он действительно не знал об их планах, полностью поглощённый подготовкой к угону автобусов.  
– Одна из девушек предложила провинцию Синано, – ответила Хинова без запинки. – Там много пустующих деревень, потому что люди уходят на заработки в города. Земля бесплодная.  
– По нынешним временам это не проблема.  
– Верно, – кивнула Хинова и тут же, без паузы, спросила: – Так вы с нами не поедете?  
Хиджиката покусал сигарету.  
– Нет, – сказал он наконец.  
– Вас здесь… что-то держит?  
Она взглянула на него снизу вверх, и Хиджиката поспешил отвести взгляд.  
– Просто не хочу оставаться на одном месте.  
Хинова смотрела так проницательно, словно видела его насквозь, а он и сам не смог бы объяснить своё решение. Тем более что принял его секунду назад, а до этого ещё сомневался.  
– Подожди-подожди!  
Сейта выскочил из-за составленных вместе сумок, за которыми прятался всё это время.  
– Как так, замком! Я думал, ты с нами!  
– Сейта, – начала Хинова, но он только головой мотнул.  
– Поехали с нами, – повторил он отчаянно. – Если ещё и ты уйдёшь, то кто же… кто же тогда…  
В глазах у него стояли слёзы, куда только делись наигранные бодрость и оптимизм, он готов был разрыдаться. Хиджиката смотрел на него и видел себя, с ним ведь творилось то же самое: сначала придумываешь красивую ложь и веришь в неё до последнего, но потом что-то происходит, и ты больше не можешь притворяться, что всё когда-нибудь наладится – они все проходили через это, все выжившие.  
Хиджиката достал из-за пояса пистолет, добавил пакет с магазинами и протянул Сейте.  
– Вот. Возьми и защищай маму и остальных женщин, теперь это твоя обязанность.  
Сейта насупился, но пистолет взял.  
Хинова выглядела обеспокоенной, и Хиджиката поспешил добавить:  
– Но стреляй, только если не будет другого выхода. Помни одну важную вещь…  
– Ты про эту чушь, что убивать надо сердцем?  
– Я про то, что ни Гинтоки, ни Цукуё, ни я сам не хотели бы, чтобы ты кого-то убил. Ясно?  
Хиджиката взъерошил Сейте волосы на макушке, и тот понурился ещё сильнее. Не был он похож на Сого, ни капли, Хиджиката просто обманывал себя. И точно так же обманывался, представляя мирную жизнь с Хиновой. Не стоило и пытаться, не годился он для мирной жизни – если бы годился, то не отказался бы от любимой женщины ещё в юности.  
Он снова потрепал Сейту по волосам, кивнул Хинове и отошёл, чтобы попрощаться с Хьякка.  
Задние фары последнего автобуса уже скрылись в темноте, а он всё сидел на багажнике машины и курил. Он собирался просидеть так до утра на случай погони из Гифу, а потом закинуть рюкзак на заднее сиденье теперь уже «тойоты», сесть за руль и ехать куда глаза глядят.

Ночь выдалась тихая и тёплая, в кронах деревьев стрекотали цикады, в небе мерцали мириады звёзд – столько звёзд Хиджиката видел только в юности, когда вместе с Мицубой и ребятами из додзё засиживался допоздна во дворе.  
Он как раз решил, что нужно съездить в Буши, посмотреть, как там обстоят дела, когда услышал звук, который ни с чем не смог бы спутать, – разносившийся далеко в ночной тишине рокот мотора. Либо городские нашли объездную дорогу, либо у них были мотоциклы.  
Вот же упорные ублюдки. Хиджиката выплюнул сигарету и спрыгнул с багажника. Машину он поставил поперёк дороги, преследователям так или иначе пришлось бы притормозить для светской беседы.  
Мотоциклист был один. Впрочем, он мог быть вооружён огнестрелом, расслабляться не следовало.  
– Далеко собрался? – крикнул Хиджиката.  
Мотоциклист остановился метрах в пяти от него, погасил фары – в свете луны ничего было не разглядеть, только тёмную фигуру в круглом шлеме.  
– Ну? Так и будем в гляделки играть?  
– Странно, – произнёс знакомый голос, – я был уверен, что ты уедешь с ними.  
Хиджиката разинул рот, а Уцуро снял шлем и встал, откинул подножку, наклонил мотоцикл – так уверенно, словно делал это тысячи раз.  
– Ты, – начал Хиджиката в каком-то ступоре. – Ты давно за мной следил?  
– Только за вашим фееричным побегом. Я ненадолго остановился в Гифу, хотел понаблюдать за людьми, и тут появился ты, нарушив моё уединение. Ещё неизвестно, кто за кем следит.  
Он ехал от Гифу… ну да, мимо брошенного автобуса только и проехать было, что на… До Хиджикаты наконец дошло, он подбежал к мотоциклу, провёл ладонью по боку, нащупал знакомую косую S.  
– Это же Приключенец!  
– Хороший мотоцикл, – равнодушно отозвался Уцуро.  
– Ты говорил, что не умеешь водить.  
– Научился. Это не так сложно, если не боишься переломов.  
Хиджиката фыркнул, машинально поглаживая Приключенца по кожаному тёплому сиденью. Когда молчание затянулось, он наконец нехотя взглянул на Уцуро.  
Тот ни капли не изменился, разве что чёлка под шлемом упала на лоб, – нарочито чёрно-белый, неестественно красивый и ко всему безразличный. За несколько дней среди обычных людей, которые испытывали страх и радость, плакали и смеялись, Хиджиката отвык от этой его бесстрастности.  
– Что ты…  
– Почему…  
Хиджиката замолчал, и Уцуро продолжил:  
– Почему ты не отправился вместе с ними?  
Логичный вопрос, любой бы спросил.  
Хиджиката достал сигареты, закурил.  
– Струсил, – сказал он, выдохнув дым, – видел, сколько там женщин? Я против матриархата.  
Уцуро криво улыбнулся и вдруг вытащил сигарету у него изо рта.  
– Эй! Свои кури, я же тебе блок оставил.  
– Потерял где-то. В твоё отсутствие курить не хотелось.  
– И что это должно значить?  
– Я направляюсь на Окинаву, – проговорил Уцуро между затяжками, – или дальше. Если найти катер, можно поплыть на другие острова, а если повезёт с рыболовным судном, то сможем добраться до Китая. Я за всю жизнь никогда не покидал пределы Японии, если не считать полёты в космос, но, если теперь мы с Землёй связаны навек, хотелось бы посмотреть на неё… Поедешь со мной?  
По крайней мере он спрашивал, а не требовал. Хиджиката отобрал у него сигарету и какое-то время молча курил, глядя в ночное небо. Предполагалось, что он размышляет, но в голове царили пустота и лёгкость, ни единой мысли.  
– Да, – сказал он, – поеду. Но сначала завернём в пару мест, хочу кое-кого проведать.  
В Буши, и на могилу Тамегоро, и повидать тётку, сказать, чтобы ехала к родне, подальше отсюда.  
– Тогда садись позади меня и держись крепче.  
– Почему позади? Это мой мотоцикл.  
– Теперь он мой.  
– Это кто сказал?  
Ни один из них, впрочем, не двигался с места – стояли, опираясь на мотоцикл, и курили, передавая друг другу сигарету, одни на пустой дороге, среди тёмных полей и брошенных деревень.  
Когда-то Хиджиката искренне не понимал, как можно завидовать мёртвым, потом мечтал умереть, а после попытался жить нормальной жизнью, но не вышло. Возможно, он и был не совсем живым: почти погибший, насильно возвращённый с того света. Возможно, во всём мире его понимал только Уцуро, а он сам был единственным, кто мог находиться с Уцуро рядом. Возможно, они подходили друг другу.  
А возможно, ему в голову лезла какая-то чушь, и всё случившееся было не более чем безумной цепочкой нелепых совпадений.  
Хиджиката докурил и выбросил сигарету, недовольно буркнул:  
– Что время зря тратить, поехали. Пока можешь рулить, потом поменяемся.  
Он забрал рюкзак из машины, привычно прицепил его к сиденью. Привычно зарычал мотор, привычно напряглись сильные мышцы под ладонями, земля покатилась навстречу колесу – тоже привычно. И только небо, начинающее розоветь на востоке, казалось незнакомым и новым.


End file.
